Le Chemin
by Tozi
Summary: 1ere fic. Il faut prendre le temps de guérir, et le chemin est long qui mène à la victoire. Harry rencontre l'un des responsables de l'ordre, et la guerre peut enfin vraiment commencer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bien sur, rien n'est à moi...et tout à JKR Je crois que c'est aussi une réponse à un défi, donc si quelqu'un s'en apperçoit, je le supplie de me le faire savoir...

Chapitre I

Noir. Trait.

Noir. Noir. Trait. Trait.

Noir. Noir. Noir. Trait. Trait. Trait.

Noir. Noir. Noir. Noir. Trait. Trait. Trait. Trait.

Noir.

Trait. Trait. Trait. Trait. Trait. Trait. Trait. Trait. Trait. Trait.

1 ; 2 ; 3 ; 4 ; 5 ; 6 ; 7 ; 8 ; 9 ; 10.

Dix petits traits blancs, Dix petits jours noirs.

Y'a qu'un ch' veu sur la tête a Matthieu. Y'a qu'une dent dans la mâchoire a Jean.

Une, deux, trois, quatre petites gouttes de sang. Quatre petits bruits doux, comme un rire d'enfant.

Y'a Cinq Sébastien ; y'a Quatre'ine de Russie ; y'a Trois en Champagne, y'a Deux Testaments. L'ancien et le nouveau……

« TAIS-TOI »

…

« TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI ? »

…

Y'a Six c'était vrai, y'a Sept épatant.

« SILENCE »

Y'a disputons nous.

Y'a dix petites gouttes de sang en plus, une pour chaque jour noir. Une tache rouge sur chacune des nuits de cauchemar.

Harry regarda fixement les gouttes couler sur ses doigts. Elles s'amassaient en une petite flaque sur le sol du placard. Des petites traînées grises de poussière se déplacèrent à la surface, voie lactée sur le rouge sombre. Harry voulait devenir peintre surréaliste.

Son regard dériva sur la porte, ou il avait tracé dix petits traits blancs, un par jour qu'il était là. Il ne se souvenait plus comment ce morceau de craie avait atterrit dans sa poche, mais au moins, maintenant, il savait qu'il lui restait cinquante-deux jours de vacances. Cinquante-deux traits de craie à tracer. Il espérait n'avoir à verser que cinquante-deux gouttes de sang en plus.

Onze. Douze. Treize.

Raté.

Il plongea le doigt dans la surface sombre, qui formait comme un petit disque de couleur épaisse sur le sol. Doucement, il étira la forme en une grande étoile à dix branches. Il eut un petit sourire en se remémorant les moments de bonheur qu'il avait eu avec Sirius. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait surpassé sa mort. Depuis qu'il avait sentit sa présence rassurante en touchant la poignée de la porte de la maison de Square Grimmauld. Même s'il n'aimait pas cette maison, La Plus Ancienne et Honorable Maison des Blacks, l'animagus s'était décidé à hanter cette maison là, car il savait que son filleul finirait un jour ou l'autre par y revenir couler le reste de ses jours. Pas de fantôme, non. Parfois un courant d'air chaud qui vous prenait le cœur lorsqu'il flanchait. Parfois le scintillement d'un miroir dans le salon. Parfois un creux ferme dans un des fauteuils. Parfois l'écho d'un rire dans l'escalier.

Cette présence rendait beaucoup de gens fous. La première fois, Maugrey, l'auror parano, avait failli se faire écrouler la salle de bain en voyant une serviette lui demander comment il allait. Mais Harry et Rémus aimaient. Bizarrement, Snape aussi.

Curieusement, le professeur de potion irascible passait de plus en plus de temps dans l'obscure maison, qui semblait tout de même vivre d'un feu intérieur impressionnant. Il venait toujours après une réunion de l'Ordre, et restait dans le salon, assis sur le fauteuil caché dans l'ombre de la cheminée. Harry ne savait pas ce que Sirius lui faisait. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il pensait que Sirius lui parlait, qu'il lui racontait des histoires. Qu'il lui faisait voir la vie un peu différemment, à lui aussi. Mais Harry sentait à chaque fois que le poids de la tristesse qui pesait sur les épaules de son professeur semblait se faire à chaque fois un peu plus léger. Une fois, il l'avait même salué avant de partir.

Mais cet été, Dumbledore avait été catégorique.

Il devait rester chez sa famille de sang.

Justement, en parlant de sang.

Les gouttes qui avaient coulé pendant son introspection formaient maintenant une véritable voûte étoilée autour de la grande étoile à dix branches.

Harry se redressa, et s'appuya sur le mur du fond. Il alluma la lumière. Le reflet de ses rayons sur sa peau blanche lui paru insoutenable. A peine dix jours dans un placard, et voilà qu'il avait le teint d'un fantôme. La-men-ta-ble. Sirius le tuerai, si il le voyait aussi négligé. Et puis peut-être qu'il tuerait les Dursleys, aussi. Enfin, son oncle au moins, après tout c'est lui qui lui avait fait ce pourquoi il perdait son sang. Harry leva sa petite main aristocratique à la hauteur de son visage, et observa ses ongles. Il y avait du sang dessous. Enfin, il lui faudrait attendre que son poignet se remette. Il éteignit la lumière. Celle qui filtrait sous la porte lui suffisait amplement. Il replongea dans ses pensées.

Snape n'était plus espion. Harry avait fini par voir dans un rêve le cafardage d'un des membres de l'Ordre concernant le statut délicat du maître des potions. Il s'était réveillé juste à temps pour empêcher son professeur de partir. Depuis, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Ils ne s'ignoraient pas, ils ne se méprisaient pas, c'était juste une sorte d'entente cordiale, une trêve implicite, décidée sans concertation.

Mais l'Ordre continuait à être fourni en information dont Harry ne connaissait pas la provenance. C'était toujours tout les plans les plus minutieux, les projets soupçonnés par Harry à travers ses rêves étaient toujours corroborés par un rapport de cet espion, et toujours il fallait une mise en scène pour l'intervention de l'Ordre et des Aurors, de manière à ce que Voldemort ne se doute pas qu'un de ses intimes était une taupe. Toujours est-il que cet espion n'entrait en contact qu'avec Dumbledore, et que personne dans l'ordre ne connaissait son identité.

Harry ne savait pas grand-chose, il devait bien l'admettre. Il ne connaissait que quelques personnes de l'Ordre, celles qu'il connaissait déjà auparavant. Mais ceux qui agissaient dans l'ombre, qui donnaient la possibilité aux forces du phénix d'agir, les stratèges, qui secondaient Dumbledore dans la gestion de l'école et de l'ordre. Ceux qui avaient le pouvoir. Ceux-là il n'en entendait jamais parler.

Une araignée grimpa sur la jambe désormais insensible du garçon. Sa jambe était brisée depuis quelques heures, et Dudley avait tellement frappé dessus, qu'elle était bleue noirâtre. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement tandis qu'une page de publicité retentissait dans le salon, et que son gros cousin réclamait du coca-cola à grand renfort de cris perçants. Il les rouvrit brutalement. Son corps brisé sombrait dans une torpeur brumeuse, où les sensations n'avaient plus leur place. Il ne devait pas dormir. Et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Pas avant d'être complètement sûr de se réveiller. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, et l'oncle beugla, car le feuilleton du soir venait de débuter.

Il se leva Harry sentit les vibrations de son pas pesant dans toute le longueur de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa grosse voix lui vrilla les oreilles tandis que le mastodonte répondait brusquement : « OUAIS ? ». Puis, tout de suite, sa voix se fit doucereuse, comme lorsqu'il parlait à des clients importants. « Oui, parfaitement, monsieur, je comprend. Oui, votre fils est dans la même école que le mien…Les formidables facultés de Dudley, oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire…Bien sûr monsieur…L'évaluer, pour envisager l'entrée dans une institution plus adaptée à ses capacités, vous nous recommanderiez ? Merci, Monsieur, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. » Et l'homme raccrocha. Frétillant aussi frétillant qu'un mastodonte puisse l'être Vernon revint vers sa famille et leur annonça que le directeur d'une école immensément réputée venait sur le conseil de son fils pour rencontrer Dudley et envisager une inscription. Déclaration acclamée par les hurlements stridents de joie de tante Pétunia, et le grognement désintéressé de Dudley.

Harry songea avec un petit rictus que le fils d'un directeur de prison ou d'asile avait fréquenté Dudley.

Doucement, la petite voix qu'il avait essayé de chasser au début de la soirée revint, insistante. C'était sa voix, avant qu'elle ne se brise sur ses cris de douleur. Une voix sur laquelle on lui faisait des compliments quand il chantait en compagnie de ses amis, pendant les sorties de l'école, ou entre les cours.

Huit tre de Marène ; Y'a Neuf à la coque…

Ding dong.

Disputons-nous.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : rien ne change, c'est toujours à JKR.

Ding dong.

Disputons-nous.

A peine quelques minutes. Le directeur avait fait vite, le gamin avait du insister sur le fait que le cas de Dudley était un cas très grave, et quasi désespéré. L'oncle se précipita vers la porte, et ouvrit en grand. Harry entendit un pas léger de chaussure de très haute qualité résonner sur le parquet. Il perçut le bruissement d'un long manteau de tissu soyeux et épais, sans doute fort cher. Et également le doux toquement d'une canne de bois dur posée avec délicatesse sur le sol. L'homme était sans aucun doute un homme non seulement très éduqué, mais aussi d'une condition bien supérieure à celle des Dursleys. L'Inconnu se pencha pour faire un baisemain à la tante Pétunia et se présenta. Harry fronça les sourcils. Les voix ne lui parvenaient plus. Levant se main valide, il la porta à ses oreilles, et le regarda. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient encore au sommet de ses ongles. Il inclina la tête, ignorant le bourdonnement diffus qui la traversait. Par la petite grille, il vit le corps d'un homme, délicieusement bien bâti, et parfaitement vêtu avec le plus grand soin et luxe. Une de ses mains fourragea dans une des poches profondes de son manteau, et en tira une baguette de bois sombre, longue et luisante.

Y'a Six c'était vrai, Y'a Sept épatant.

Harry, malgré le sang qui lui envahissait les oreilles, et qui coulait jusque dans son cou, entendit distinctement le cri des trois Dursleys. Cri qui cessa instantanément. Visiblement, l'homme ne tenait pas à être dérangé. Harry passa sa main sur son oreille, et dégagea le sang. S'il s'agissait d'un mangemort, il était perdu ; et il avait vraiment autre chose à faire que crever de la main d'un mangemort. « Je n'ose imaginer que ce que m'a dit mon fils est exact. » La voix lui parvint et il ne la reconnu pas comme étant celle des mangemorts qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, même si elle lui disait quelque chose. En tout cas, il y avait bien un fils dans l'histoire. « Car voyez-vous poursuivi l'homme il se trouve que dans notre lignée, nous sommes espions de père en fils. Toute notre vie est consacrée à cela, et nous détenons les informations sur tout et tous dans notre monde. Or, j'ai délégué mon propre fils, le meilleur espion qui soit après moi, à la surveillance exclusive de Mr Potter. » L'homme marcha, et fit le tour du salon, promenant sa baguette au dessus des meubles. Il semblait vérifier quelque chose. « Et tout est bien comme il m'a décrit, dans cette maison. Oui, il est entré, ajouta-t-il, en voyant les faces blanches des habitants. Mon fils est un espion. Il aurait pu être dans la même pièce que vous sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. A côté de lui, Séverus Snape n'est qu'un débutant. » Curieux. Il connaît le professeur Snape, et son statut d'espion.

« Je suis ici pour récupérer Mr Potter, et le mettre hors de portée de vos mains criminelles. Mon fils n'a pas été capable de voir ou de deviner l'endroit où il se trouve, mais je ne suis pas lui, et en entrant dans cette maison, j'ai su où il était, tout autant que ma décision était prise de désobéir au Chef de mon Ordre, Albus Dumbledore, de l'Ordre du Phénix. Même s'il sera mis au courant dans les jours prochains. » Harry se sentit respirer. Aucun risque. Tous les indices concordaient. C'était un « gentil ». Mais il devrait attendre avant de pouvoir mourir tranquillement dans son lit, et devrait être soigné. Brrrrrrrrrr.

Les pas se déplacèrent vers son placard, et Harry leva la main de nouveau, et donna de faibles coups dans la porte, faibles, mais suffisamment présents, pour que l'homme, brusquement plus inquiet pour sa santé, accélère le pas et s'agenouille devant la petite porte. Un léger craquement se fit entendre tandis que le verrou sautait. La lumière à l'extérieur baissa, et Harry en fut content, peu sûr d'apprécier la lumière du salon. L'espion de l'Ordre, car Harry était sûr désormais que ce fût lui, repoussa la porte. Et Harry crut que s'il avait eut assez d'énergie pour la faire, il aurait eut une crise cardiaque.

Devant lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, se tenait Lucius Malfoy. L'homme se reprit rapidement, et parla d'une voix grave, et concentrée. « Mr Potter, ne craignez rien. Je suis espion pour l'ordre du phénix. Le mots de passe est _L'erreur est humaine. _Je viens pour vous retirer de cette demeure. Nous allons nous retrouver chez moi, à Slendher. Là, Draco et moi vous soignerons. Votre état est bien plus grave et avancé que nous ne le redoutions, et il est nécessaire que j'use d'un charme Fidélitas, afin d'assurer votre parfaite sécurité. Il me sera relié, afin qu'aucun des autres membres ne courre le risque de le connaître. Vous n'avez aucune peur à avoir concernant cela, j'ai certains atouts qui permettent de supporter relativement facilement une séance de torture intensive, et ce pendant plus de trois semaines. Jusque là, Voldemort se sera découragé, ou je serai mort. » Malfoy senior le regarda intensément.

« Est-ce que vous avez parfaitement compris ce que je vous ai dis ? » Harry lui fit signe de se pencher, ce que l'homme fit avec bonne grâce. De sa voix brisée, essayant plus ou moins bien de surmonter le gargouillement du sang au fond de sa gorge, il chanta doucement : Y'a Six c'était vrai, Y'a Sept épatant.

Lucius le regarda avec circonspection, et sortit un long mouchoir de soie blanche, dans lequel était emballé un flacon de potion verte, hermétiquement fermé. « Respirez ceci, Mr Potter. Cela devrait empêcher votre sang de trop couler. Le trajet sera un peu plus long que si je pouvais transplaner de chez vous. Il nous faut auparavant quitter toute urbanisation, et ensuite, il y a un peu de marche pour arriver au Manoir. » Il dévissa le flacon, et porta le goulot aux narine de l'adolescent tandis qu'il essuyait de son autre main le visage ensanglanté d'Harry. « Pouvez-vous marcher ? » Harry le regarda, un peu embrumé par les vapeurs d'amandine qu'il venait de respirer. Sa tête se balança doucement de droite à gauche. Malfoy serra doucement les lèvres, réfléchit un moment. Il tapota sa canne de sa baguette, puis, l'ayant rétrécie, il la glissa dans sa poche de veste. Il se redressa, et alla chercher son manteau qu'il avait posé sur l'un des fauteuils. Puis, il revint vers le placard.

Harry suivit scrupuleusement le moindre geste de Malfoy senior sur sa personne. L'homme commença par le soulever, et à glisser la lourde étoffe sous lui, puis il rabattit les deux pans, pour les croiser sur sa poitrine. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

L'espion rabattit ensuite le capuchon sur sa tête, et croisa les manches vides pour maintenir le vêtement fermé.

Le prenant doucement dans ses bras, le soutenant un peu au dessus du niveau des genoux, pour ne pas gêner ses tendons affaiblis, et l'un de ses bras passé au seul endroit de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir, Malfoy le souleva.

Il traversa la porte aussi bien que si elle avait été ouverte. L'esprit de plus en plus détaché d'Harry se remémora ce qu'avait dit l'homme. Bien sûr. Une technique d'espion. Haha. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé auparavant ?

Sa tête roula sur l'épaule de l'homme, et son esprit décida de partir définitivement en vacances, quand une voix le rappela à l'ordre. « Surtout, Mr Potter, essayez de rester éveillé. Si vous perdez connaissance, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous réveiller plus tard. » Harry poussa un grognement. Le rythme auquel Malfoy marchait le berçait, et il allait finir par s'endormir. Il avala difficilement le sang qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il respirait un peu mieux, semblait-il. « Que chantiez vous, tout à l'heure ? » Cette question était tellement hors de contexte, que l'esprit d'Harry, auparavant fortement occupé à compter des moutons sautant des barrières, se prit les pieds dans lesdites barrières. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, et chercha à fixer ceux de l'homme qui le portait comme s'il ne pesait rien. « Par…Parrdon ? » Il était enroué. En plus. Bouh ! Qu'il était malheureux. « C'est un truc moldu. Des jeux de mots. On chante ça pour passer le temps. Surtout en voyage. » Nouveau silence.

Harry pensa que lui et Malfoy étaient vraiment très forts pour le silence. D'ailleurs, il aimait de plus en plus le silence. En fait, depuis que Sirius était mort, les seules personnes à qui il parlait étaient Ron et Hermione. Et encore. Peu. Ils avaient de moins en moins besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Et puis. Sirius lui tenait compagnie. Il était dans la tête de qui il voulait quand il voulait. Mais visiblement, Malfoy semblait à prêt à forcer la conversation. Juste pour l'empêcher de dormir. Harry se sentit flatté. « Vous allez avoir une agréable surprise en arrivant à Slendher. Une personne que vous aviez beaucoup appréciée me semble-t-il, est arrivée dans la soirée d'hier. » Harry tenta de se concentrer sur ce que l'homme disait. Au lieu de cela, il remarqua que les gens dans les rues du bourg les regardaient très bizarrement. Faut dire que Malfoy passait pas inaperçu.

Son esprit se démêla finalement de sa barrière, et il tiqua. _Aviez appréciée ?_ Il n'osa y croire, et se tortilla avec précaution, pour se tourner plus vers l'homme qui le portait. « Vous voulez parler de Sirius ? » Toujours l'air mortellement sérieux, Malfoy acquiesça. « Sirius est chez vous ? » Lucius se glissa dans une ruelle sombre qui menait à un terrain vague. Mais si Malfoy connaissait l'existence de Sirius, Harry n'avait pas peur. « Il est venu à ma demande. Vous allez devoir passer un long moment à Slendher. Et si j'ai bien tout comprit, vous et mon fils ne vous êtes jamais vraiment bien entendus. Comme je serai moi-même très occupé, j'ai pensé que vous auriez gré de quelque compagnie. De plus, votre parrain était présent lorsque Dumbledore m'a chargé de mettre Draco à votre surveillance. Il m'a demandé très régulièrement des nouvelles, et c'est en partie à cause de lui que j'ai été conduit à vous rendre visite ce soir. Je pense qu'il serait venu même si je ne le lui avais pas demandé.

Comme c'est aimable à vous. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ne pas me répandre en reconnaissance à vos pieds, mais je suis assez répandu comme cela à mon goût.

Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Je vous comprends amplement. »

Il y eut une secousse, et Harry, à travers un fin voile rouge, vit qu'ils avaient complètement changé de décor. Malfoy avait transplané, sans aucun doute. Il leva son bras le moins contusionné, et s'agrippa au revers de la poche de riche tissu qui constituait la veste ajustée au micropoil que portait Malfoy. Celui-ci tourna instantanément la tête vers lui. Le visage de Harry était plus pâle encore de la lune ronde, et le sang qui lui coulait des yeux, du nez, et d'une coupure à l'arcade et à la joue formait des rayures sombres brunâtres, ce qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un animal sauvage et mystique. L'enfant leva son visage vers lui, et fixa intensément son regard de ses prunelles émeraude. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, mais il fallut un moment et beaucoup de concentration pour entendre ce qu'il disait sous le ronflement du sang qui montait dans sa gorge. « Mais la dernière chose que je peux penser à vous dire, du moins ce soir, sans aucune hypocrisie, et avec beaucoup de foi, c'est _merci._ Même si je sais que je ne suis pas sauvé. Même si tout ce que vous faites risque de se terminer dans un bain de sang à la fin de cette année. Même si Voldemort anéantira sans doute à jamais les espoirs que vous auriez pu placer en moi. Parce que vous me donnez la chance de pouvoir espérer à nouveau, et je ne vais pas laissez tomber cette chance, parce que mon espoir est sans doute la chose que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Mon espoir d'avoir un jour la possibilité d'offrir un monde de paix à mes amis, et à leurs enfants.

Vous avez tord Mr Potter. Je ne crois pas en vous, parce que je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de me reposer sur un enfant, et de lui confier un tâche qui nous revient à tous. Mais en contre partie, je vous respecte, et pourrais arriver jusqu'à vous admirer pour l'ingéniosité que vous mettez dans votre lutte. »

Harry ne su que répondre. Mis à part Snape, Sirius, Rémus, Ron et Hermione, personne ne l'avais jamais considéré comme ce qu'il était vraiment : un gamin pas doué hors de l'imagination, né des mauvais parents, à la mauvaise date, au mauvais endroit.

Trouvant le temps long, Harry recommença à fredonner. En fait, il énumérait plus les paroles qu'autre chose, et distraitement, il se demanda s'il saurait chanter à nouveau.

Y'a qu'un ch'veu sur la têt' à Matthieu.

Y'à qu'une dent dans la mâchoire à Jean.

Y'a trois en champagne.

Y'a deux testaments, l'ancien et le nouveau.

Bon. Je m'en remet complètement à votre jugement. Bises


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: tout, (sauf la fic...) est à JKR.

J'ai eu quelques messages (je n'en attendais pas si rapidement!) qui m'encouragent à mettre la suite. Comme j'avais encore un chapitre d'avance...Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un message, c'est très gentil de votre part!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy poussa la porte du Manoir fortement avec le pied, et se précipita à l'étage, montant le large escalier de marbre. Il savait que Potter avait fait son possible pour rester éveillé, mais c'était bien au dessus de ses capacités. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la maison, qu'il sentit le désormais familier courant qui informait du déplacement de la présence de Sirius. Il le sentit se nouer autour du corps mince comme une corde. Il entendit aussi des murmures de tableaux, et les pas lointains de son fils, qui, il le savait, était en train de rallier la chambre où ils avaient prévu de loger le garçon. Un elfe de maison apparut juste devant lui, et ouvrit la porte. Il la passa, et déposa le garçon sur un lit blanc. Il se débarrassa de sa veste, et se rua dans la salle de bain, remontant ses manches, ouvrant le robinet pour se laver les mains, avant de commencer à chercher dans une armoire toute les serviettes de bain qu'il pu trouver. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Draco était déjà en train de déshabiller Potter. La cape était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, et les misérables vêtements que portait le « Survivant » brûlaient déjà dans l'âtre, qu'un Elfe avait allumé avant l'arrivée de son maître.

Il donna rapidement quelque ordres dans le vide, sachant pertinemment que les Elfes les exécuteraient, et commença à essuyer le corps couvert de marques, de taches, témoins ignobles de ce que l'enfant avait subit.

Pendant de longues heures, le père et le fils s'activèrent autour du corps blanc, parant au plus pressé, se contentant de remettre les os cassé en place, mais surtout de réparer en profondeur les dégâts opérés sur les organes. De la respiration en particulier.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait d'autres marques de souffrance, Draco les signalait à son père, et tout deux en prenait note, pour le rapport qu'il faudrait invariablement rendre à Dumbledore. Il y en avait tellement que pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius Malfoy fut très près de perdre son calme. Lire sur le corps d'un gamin de l'âge de son fils qu'il avait été privé de nourriture appropriée depuis son plus jeune âge lui donnait envie de hurler. Surtout si l'on admettait que ce gamin comptait parmi les rares personnes bénéficiant de son respect total. Le vieux directeur de Poudlard lui-même n'en avait droit qu'à une infime partie.

_Chante, mon cœur. Montre moi ta jolie voix. C'est une des choses que tu tiens de ta mère. _

Derrière chez nous y'a un étang.

Qui parle ?

Derrière chez nous y'a un étang.

Alors la drôle de voix.

_C'est moi, mon enfant. Moi qui t'aime. Tu te souviens ? _

Trois beaux canards s'y vont baignant…

Ah. Toi. C'est vrai, ça fait longtemps. Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller dire bonjour au Dursleys ?

_Non. Je préfère rester avec toi. Ils ne méritent pas que je te laisse seul. Même pour leur mort. _

Le fils du roi s'en va chassant.

Avec son beau fusil d'argent.

Visa le noir, tua le blanc,

Oh fils du roi tu es méchant…

« Potter, réveille-toi. »

D'avoir tué mon canard blanc.

« Potter, réveille-toi, ou tu vas manquer le petit déjeuner. »

V'là l'bon vent, v'là l'joli vent…

_Petit déjeuner ? Harry, mon chéri réveille-toi, il faut que tu manges. _

Mais je suis bien, là.

Et puis, je veux rester avec toi. Si jamais je dis que je parle aux morts, on va encore dire que je suis fou.

_Mais je serai toujours là, mon amour. Ma toute petite chose, mon inestimable trésor. _

« Mr Potter, réveillez-vous, vous êtes parfaitement en état de manger à présent. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et vit que tout était sombre. Une main lui tapotait doucement la joue. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa échapper un petit mot faible, mais relativement joyeux. « Bonjour. »

Quatre mains le saisirent doucement mais avec force, et le redressèrent contre des coussins qui avaient été disposés contre la tête de lit. Sa vision se fit plus claire, mais resta floue. En plissant les yeux, il parvint pourtant à distinguer le visage circonspect de Draco Malfoy. En forçant un peu plus, il vit que le garçon avait coupé ses cheveux un peu plus court. « Jolie coupe de cheveux, Malfoy. » Une grande main lui fit tourner la tête, et lui posa quelque chose sur le nez. Sa vision se fit plus claire. Des lunettes. Ce n'étaient pas ses lunettes. C'étaient d'autres lunettes.

Irk. Des lunettes étrangères. Au meurtre, éloignez-moi de ces lunettes. Je n'arriverai jamais à voir pareil avec ces lunettes. Hors de ma vue, lunettes. Disparaissez. Où sont mes lunettes ?

_Elles sont jolies, ces lunettes, Harry. Elles te vont mieux, elles te donnent un air plus gentil. Tu es beau, avec. _

Ah ? Je suis beau avec ces lunettes ? Bon. Alors je les garde. Non, non, c'est bon, vraiment, je les garde.

« Comment trouvez-vous vos nouvelles lunettes, Mr Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore nous les a fait parvenir expressément à votre intention. Je n'ai malheureusement pas retrouvé les vôtres lors de mon deuxième passage dans la maison de vos relatifs.

Elles sont bien. Sirius les aime bien.

C'est ce qui me semblait aussi. »

Harry prit le temps de se situer dans la pièce. Il était allongé sur un lit, moelleux, mais sans excès. Il était un peu plus large que la moyenne, mais trop petit pour être un lit deux places. Les draps étaient d'un tissu épais, doux, et blanc. Très souple. Il n'avait jamais eu de lit ayant des draps pareils. Même à Poudlard.

_Bienvenue chez les Malfoys, Harry. _

Les couvertures étaient épaisses, elles aussi, mais il n'étouffait pas dessous. Elles étaient d'un blanc crème agréable. Le lit était d'un bois sombre, mais non pas noir. Un chêne verni, pensa-t-il. Les gros oreillers dodus sur lesquels il était appuyé, recouvert du même tissu que les draps, exhalaient un parfum un peu âcre, réconfortant. Sans doute le fait qu'en plus des Charmes de Chaleur, le manoir devait être chauffé au feu. Il n'y avait pas de baldaquins.

Derrière les Malfoys, il pouvait distinguer des murs lambrissés de bois jusqu'à mi-hauteur, des tableaux plongés dans la pénombre d'un début de matinée visiblement orageux. Il y avait deux immenses fenêtres s'ouvrant sur un balcon à rambarde de fer forgé, par lesquelles il apercevait le ciel couleur plomb. Il y avait des meubles, Harry voyait leurs formes sombres, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à fixer son esprit dessus. A côté de son lit, il y avait une tablette, avec un bougeoir à trois branches. Les bougies semblaient neuves. Un plateau était posé sur la tablette, avec un bol fumant et un fruit épluché. Il baissa le regard sur lui-même, et constata qu'il était habillé d'un large pyjama de coton bleu nuit. Un long T-shirt, et un short. Il y avait des bandages blancs autour de ses poignets et de ses mains, et il sentait un autre bandage à sa taille. Il avait l'impression d'être tellement fatigué que cligner des yeux lui apparaissait comme un très long supplice.

Draco Malfoy prit le bol, et le leva à la hauteur de Harry. Il prit une cuillère, la plongea dans le liquide contenu dans le bol. Il la présenta à Harry qui avala. Comme un enfant, Harry mangea encore quatre cuillérées. Puis, il demanda. « C'est quoi ? » Malfoy fils le regarda bizarrement. « Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu ne t'en inquiète ? Comment fais-tu pour rester en vie, Potter ?

Ca s'appelle de la chance, combiné à de l'insolence. En un seul mot, on dit « culot », mais ce n'est peut-être pas très distingué. répondit Harry, le regard fixé sur un pli de sa couverture.

Je le savais. C'est du bouillon de choux. Ce qu'on arrive à faire de plus léger.

J'aime pas le chou, mais j'aime bien le bouillon. dit Harry d'un air rêveur. »

_Bravo mon amour. Voici une remarque hautement constructive, intelligente et bien placée ! De quoi clouer le bec à un Malfoy. _

Je sais pas si c'était vraiment intelligent, mais en tout cas, ça lui a effectivement cloué le bec. Je peux ravoir du bouillon ?

Harry mangea encore pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il s'écroula en arrière, et tout redevint noir.

* * *

Bien bien bien...ça se poursuit. Ca vous plaît toujours? J'espère que oui. Laissez moi des conseils! (même si je pense qu'il est peut-être un peu tot pour se faire une idée... 


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis de retour, avec un disclaimer inchangé : JKR JKR etc...

Comme vous pouvez le constater, voici la suite (Tozi1: oh seigneur, mais qui m'a fichu un alter ego pareil?)En espérant que vous l'apprécierez à la lecture autant que je l'ai appréciée à l'écriture...

PS: j'avais prévu d'attendre une semaine avant de mettre la suite, mais je n'ai pas pu résister en voyant que j'avais fini avant ma dead time-line...

* * *

Son sommeil fut lourd, comme plongé dans de la poix épaisse. Un sommeil confortable, un de ceux duquel on n'a pas envie de sortir. Il n'entendit rien, pendant un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, mais aussi trop court tant il était agréable. Ce qui le réveilla fut une caresse incroyablement douce sur sa joue. Ce qui le caressait montait et descendait maladroitement de sa joue à son oreille, avant de glisser sous son nez. Il renifla, et eut envie d'éternuer. 

Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_Tu ferais bien d'ouvrir un œil, mon chéri. _

Paresseusement, Harry Potter, The-Boy-who-lived, Grand vainqueur du tournoi des trois sorciers, fils de James et Lily Potter, filleul du fantôme Sirius Black, ami de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger et de Rémus Lupin, élève favori d'Albus Dumbledore, ennemi farouche de Draco Malfoy ouvrit un œil.

Et failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque fulgurante.

Deux énormes yeux jaunes le regardaient avec circonspection. Ils étaient entourés d'anneaux de plumes blanches, et la tête de l'animal était tournée vers lui à 95°, tandis que l'aile lui passait doucement sur le front. Hedwige laissa échapper un doux hululement, Et Harry se redressa d'un coup de coude, la faisant fuir.

HEDWIGE !

L'animal revint se poser sur son épaule. Harry remarqua que le temps était radieux, et que les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes.

« Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Je me suis fait du souci pour toi, au début des vacances.

- Hou.

- Oui. Moi aussi. C'est bizarre comme certaines personnes peuvent se contrôler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hou. Houhou hou. Hou.

- J'ai vraiment dormi si longtemps ?

- Houhon.

- Ah. D'accord, je me suis réveillé, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

- Hou. Honhuhou.

- Sacré Sirius. »

Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était entré, et le regardait avec circonspection.

_Petit Harry, regarde, tu as de la visite. _

Harry redressa la tête, et aperçu un jeune garçon de son âge, un peu plus grand, peut-être. Les cheveux blonds et courts. « Et bien, non seulement, le Survivant parle aux mort, mais le mieux, c'est qu'il entretient un conversation civile et intelligente avec sa chouette. La chouette est, rappelons-le, un animal à l'intelligence encore limitée.

- Il est aussi en train d'écouter le bavardage intempestif et fort inintéressant d'un être encore inférieur à la chouette, le scrout à pétard décérébré. Scrout a pétard, qui, notons le, a jugé bon de se couvrir d'une perruque blonde. »

_Voilà, ça c'est envoyé. _

Merci. Voyons voir ce qu'il peut répondre à ça.

« Au moins, le scrout a pétard n'a pas confondu sa perruque avec une dépouille de porc-épic. »

_Hou ! C'est facile, mais ça fait mal. _

« De plus, devrai-je te faire remarquer, tu as fait un compliment au scrout à pétard à propos de cette même perruque. »

J'ai fait ça, MOI ?

_Aïe aïe aïe…. Il se sert d'informations dont tu n'as aucun souvenir, c'est très bas et parfaitement Serpentard. _

Harry repoussa les couvertures, il avait un peu chaud. Puis, il avisa la fenêtre. Avec précautions, il se redressa sur son séant, et passa ses pieds hors du lit. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Draco, et voyant celui-ci répondre par un signe de tête, tenta maladroitement de se lever.

Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette qui recouvrait le sol. La pièce tangua un moment, et la fenêtre se fit un peu plus floue qu'avant. Il avait oublié de mettre ses lunettes. Sa tête lui tourna brusquement, et il eut mal au ventre. Il se rassit, et glissa un doigt dans sa bouche. « J'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Ca montre bien qu'elle n'est pas si pleine. »

Harry respira un bon coup, et se pencha pour attraper la fine armature de ses lunettes. Elles étaient désormais bien plus légères, et c'était un avantage dont il ne faisait que se féliciter a présent. Le décor se fit plus net, et il distingua un parc vert sous le balcon. Prenant une autre grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il se tourna vers son ennemi de toujours. « Tu m'aides ? »

_Woooow ! Alors là, pour lui clouer le bec, tu pouvais difficilement trouver mieux ! Mes félicitations. Je ne savais pas qu'un être humain pouvait ouvrir une bouche si grande. _

Draco Malfoy considéra son ennemi d'un œil suspicieux et toujours perplexe, puis, il s'approcha. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Potter ? » Harry eut un sourire. Il haussa les épaules, et se sentit instantanément fatigué. « Bof. Comme ça. Peut-être parce qu'il faudra bien que je remarche un jour, et que ça te rendra utile à quelque chose pour une fois dans ta vie. »

Le blond debout considéra encore le brun assit, et se pencha pour lui présenter une main. « Disons que ça sera ma BA de la journée. »

Harry fut donc sur ses pieds. Pour la première fois depuis dix-neuf jours. Il pensa d'abord que c'était une sensation étrange, puis qu'il avait fini par redevenir humain, puisque les humains avaient l'exclusivité de la station debout. Avec l'aide du blond, en reposant la plus grande part de son poids sur son épaule, il arriva jusqu'à la fenêtre, et regarda d'un air rêveur le grand jardin qui s'étendait jusqu'à perte de vue. Un jardin anglais dans toute sa splendeur. Il respira une grande goulée d'air frais, et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le matin, mais le soir. Il demanda à Draco quelque précision sur l'emplacement où ils se trouvaient.

« Nous sommes au deuxième et dernier étage de l'aile ouest du Manoir de Slendher. La résidence principale des Malfoys. ». Harry chercha à regarder sur les côtés, mais sa nuque raide le rappela à l'ordre. « Les autres ailes comptent trois étages, et quelques tour, mais l'aile ouest est néanmoins la plus protégée, c'est pourça qu'on t'a mis là. Le bâtiment central n'a qu'un étage, et c'est le plus vieux bâtiment de l'ensemble. Tu visiteras quand tu iras mieux. »

Oh. C'est beau comme maison. Tu as vu le jardin Sirius ?

_Il est magnifique. Quand tu seras parfaitement guéri, je te suggèrerai de demander à pouvoir le visiter également. _

Harry hocha la tête pour lui-même et pour Sirius. Draco Malfoy semblait le regarder bizarrement, mais après tout n'était-il pas bizarre ? Il retira son bras de l'épaule du blond, et s'agrippa à la rambarde de la fenêtre. Puis, il lâcha. Bouger lui avait fait du bien, il tenait debout tout seul. « Tu vas avoir pas mal de difficultés à redevenir comme avant, Potter. Mon père pense que tu ne pourras pas retourner à Poudlard en même temps que les autres.

C'est stupide, regarde, je suis debout. Il ne va pas me falloir tant de temps que ça.

Je ne parlais pas de cela. »

Malfoy lui reprit le bras ; le guida vers son lit où il l'aida à se rallonger. « Dumbledore a reçu notre rapport, à mon père et moi. Il l'a fait analyser par Pomfresch, et celle-ci pense que pour que ton corps retrouve un métabolisme qui te convienne, il va te falloir au minimum trois mois. » Le blond marqua une pause.

« De plus, est-ce que tu te sentirai près à affronter toute l'école ? Tu serais près à dormir de nouveau entouré de dizaines de personnes dont tu ne connais pas les pensées à ton égard ? Tu pourrais redevenir en un mois le Survivant que tout le monde connais ? Le grand le beau le fort Harry Potter ? » Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il sentit les bras inconsistants de Sirius se poser sur ses épaules, et le serrer doucement. Draco remarqua la présence invisible à ses côtés, et la désigna approximativement du doigt.

« Tu pourrais vivre sans l'avoir pour te faire la conversation ? Tu pourrais vivre sans lui pour soutenir ton esprit ? Poudlard est fermé à des esprits dans son genre.

- De quel genre tu veux parler ? demanda Harry, soudain agressif.

- Black est passé dans un développement psychique très particulier. Il peut changer de place, de mode de manifestation, d'interlocuteur très facilement. Comme les fantômes de Poudlard, mais il est invisible, et surtout il peut se trouver dans la tête des gens, c'est-à-dire leur parler sans que personne d'autre que son interlocuteur du moment ne l'entende. Je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle. Cela, c'est un signe de puissance particulier, et Poudlard y est réfractaire. Cela pour une raison de sécurité. Black est dans la même état que Voldemort lors de notre première année, enfin, seulement si les rumeurs qui courraient à ce moment-là étaient exactes.

- Alors le moyen pour Sirius de rentrer à Poudlard est de squatter la tête de quelqu'un ?

- Et d'accepter de tuer cette personne en partant. »

Le blond se leva, et sortit. Harry fut alors seul, et replongea dans les méandres d'un esprit encore un peu divaguant.

_Je te préviens tout de suite je refuse de faire comme Voldychou. _

Je dois rester à Slendher, alors.

_Prend ça comme des vacances. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des dizaines de chose à faire, dans cette baraque. Et comme ça, on sera ensemble. _

Et Ron ? Et Hermione ?

_Je m'en charge. Quand tu dormiras, j'irai faire un saut au QG, pour leur donner de tes nouvelles et prendre des leurs_

Merci, c'est gentil.

Harry se reposa dans ses oreillers, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le soleil avait tourné de quelques degrés, et un rayon étincelant passait par le premier carreau. Il touchait doucement le coin sombre de l'armoire, et traçait un grand triangle clair sur le mur peint. Ce serait sa chambre. La première chambre digne de ce nom qu'il n'aurait à partager avec personne. Curieux que ce soit la famille de son ennemi de toujours qui lui fournisse cette première occasion. Il se promit de remercier Lucius Malfoy dès qu'il en aurait l'opportunité. Même s'il doutait fortement de le revoir suffisamment longtemps pour aborder le sujet. Hedwige qui était sortie, revint, se posa sur la rambarde de fer du balcon avant de s'envoler de nouveau vers l'intérieur.

Elle se posa sur le haut montant du lit, et roucoula doucement, un doux air sauvage. Harry, allongé sous les draps confortables, leva un regard floué par l'absence de lunettes, et sourit d'un air absent.

Fais dodo, Colas mon p'tit frère,

Fais dodo, t'auras du lolo…

Le plafond blanc s'assombrit un peu, la chambre sentait que son propriétaire avait besoin de sommeil.

Maman est en haut qui fait du gâteau…

Hedwige s'envola, et le simple courant d'air qu'elle provoqua ferma les yeux du jeune garçon.

Papa est en bas, il fait du chocolat…

Harry exhala un long soupir et s'endormit sans entendre la haute personne entrer dans sa chambre, jeter un coup d'œil au lit, et aller fermer silencieusement les rideaux des grandes fenêtres.

Fait dodo…

* * *

Bouaaaaah... je commence à être à court de chansons idiotes...(mes excuses si quelqu'un est fan.)Va falloir que je fasse des recherches... booouuuh. Comme d'habitudes, les commentaire sont plus que les bienvenus...A! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Poum poum pidoum...rien à moi, tout à JKR (sauf si elle publie ma fic, faudra qu'on s'explique toute les deux...)

Comme vous pouvez le voir, voici ma suite!Enjoy! (euh...ça se passe approximativement 15 jours après le réveil d'Harry...comme ça, juste pour que vous le sachiez.)

* * *

Harry prit une allumette, et la posa délicatement entre les sommets des deux autres. Il posa deux légers points de colle, et souffla très doucement dessus. La colle résineuse se solidifia, et il éprouva le montage du bout du doigt. Satisfait, il se recula un peu et admira son œuvre. 

C'est beau, hein ?

_Splendide. Mais je doute que ce soit tout à fait du goût de ton hôte…_

Bah, c'est pas grave, de toute façon, je comptais le faire flamber ce soir.

_Après avoir passé dix jours à le monter ? C'est dommage. _

Oui, mais qu'en ferais-je ? Le Tower-bridge en allumettes, c'est très joli, mais ça ne sert strictement à rien. En plus, ça va ramasser la poussière.

_Toutes ces pauvres allumettes, sacrifiées sur l'autel de l'ennui. _

Oh, ce ne sont que de simples allumettes.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Draco entra. Il se figea, en voyant le Survivant assit à la table de la pièce, une grande structure de bois clair assemblée devant lui. Il s'approcha, et identifia la structure comme une maquette du plus célèbre pont de Londres, exécutée avec brio à l'aide… « Des allumettes ? » Harry se retourna. Il sourit en le voyant, et tapota son œuvre du bout du doigt. « Et de la colle, mon cher Draco.

- Et…Quelle est l'espérance de vie de cette…horreur ?

- Ca dépend de l'heure à laquelle les elfes allumeront le feu ce soir. »

Draco eut un soupir soulagé, tandis que l'échafaudage d'un goût douteux voletait gracieusement jusqu'à l'âtre, où il s'effondra sous son propre poids. « Merci Sirius. » Dit alors Harry, avec un sourire joyeux. « Bon, maintenant, Big Ben. » Il ouvrit un tiroir du bureau, et en sortit deux grosses boîtes d'allumettes. « C'est marrant, avant, je n'avait jamais eut le temps de me consacrer à cela. Je ne savais pas que monter des trucs en allumettes pouvait être aussi pas-sion-nant.

- Tu t'ennuis autant que ça ? » Harry tourna la tête vers Draco. « Hey, toi, tu peux sortir, mais moi, j'attend toujours que ton père m'annonce que je peux sortir de ma chambre, d'après un rapport de Pomfresch. En plus, toi tu retournes à Poudlard demain. »

Draco sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin fin, plié en huit. Il le tendis à Harry, qui, curieux, le saisit. Le garçon le déplia, et jeta un œil dessus. Dès qu'il vit le sceau de Poudlard, il leva un regard interrogateur vers le blond, avant de reprendre rapidement sa lecture. Puis, il vit la date. Elle remontait à deux semaines. Et enfin, l'écriture sévère et décidée de l'infirmière de l'école la redoutable Mrs Pomfresch. Il reposa doucement le parchemin sur la table, après l'avoir lu deux fois.

« Alors comme ça, je peux sortir. » Draco opina du chef. « Et vous le savez depuis deux semaines. » de nouveau, le chef de la maison Serpentard acquiesça. « Et pourquoi toi ou ton père ne me l'avez-vous pas signalé ?

Mon père est parti en mission pour le Lord, il y a deux semaines, il m'a charger de te remettre ce papier avant de partir, mais la tentation était trop forte.

Voyez-vous cela, la tentation. » Les cheveux de Draco se dressèrent soudain sur son crâne, et prirent une teinte rosée adorable. « Pardonne-lui, mais Sirius était très tenté. »

Draco eut à peine la politesse de prendre un air ennuyé, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il tourna les talons, et alla se laisser tomber dans le seul fauteuil, devant la fenêtre. « Mon père rentre demain midi. Tu seras seul à partir de demain matin jusqu'à cette heure là.

- Tu présenteras mes respects au professeur Snape. » Draco opina. « Et tu enverras une baffe à Parkinson en pensant à moi très fort. » Le blond éclata de rire.

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir. J'aurais ainsi l'excuse que tu m'as possédé au moyen d'un procédé de magie noire très complexe te permettant d'agir à distance…

- …Sur ton pauvre petit cerveau ratatiné. »

Draco lui lança à la figure le coussin du fauteuil.

Il rirent quelques minutes de bon cœur, puis Harry reprit un air sérieux. « Je pense qu'un ne manquera pas de t'interroger sur ton idée à propos de ma « disparition ».

- Oh, ça, sans aucun doute.

- Surtout, ne te prive pas pour inventer, j'ai toujours été très amusé du nombre de chose que tu pouvais imaginer. »

Il discutèrent un peu, encore, puis un elfe de maison vint annoncer au jeune maître Malfoy que le déjeuner serait bientôt servi. Il se leva alors, et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. « Bien, que dirais-tu de manger avec moi ? Je pourrais te montrer les salles principales, tu éviterais de te perdre ainsi. » Harry acquiesça, et le suivit.

* * *

Le déjeuner touchait à sa fin. Harry, depuis un long moment déjà, regardait son vis-à-vis manger. Ils avaient raison, tout les deux. Vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il était capable – ou incapable -d'ingurgiter, sa condition serait fort précaire à Poudlard. 

Puis le blond reposa délicatement ses couverts d'argent dans son assiette de porcelaine fine, et se recula dans son siège. « Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, Harry.

- Dis toujours.

- Tu vas passer des mois avec mon père, sans que j'ai moi-même l'occasion de le voir, de lui parler de vive voix. Sauf cas de visite à Poudlard, ce qui signifierai que notre position à tout les deux devient critique. Je voudrais que tu te débrouilles, en sa présence, pour le tirer le plus possible de ses pensées noires.

- Pardon ? Tu viens de me demander de distraire ton père ?

- Pas vraiment. Je veux juste qu'il sente ta présence, qu'il sache que tu es là. Je pense que ça l'aidera.

- Dans quel sens ? » Draco se cala dans son siège, et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Depuis que ma mère est morte, mon père tombe dans une sorte de dépression. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment aimée, mais je pense que sa compagnie lui manque. Elle était en quelque sorte non sa femme, à peine son amante, mais elle était sa meilleure amie, et il se sent sans aucun doute seul. Trop seul. » Harry lui fit signe de poursuivre. « Tu te souviens, l'année dernière, quand Dumbledore est venu me chercher en plein cours d'enchantement ? » Harry opina. « Mon père venait d'être mené à Ste Mangouste. Tentative de suicide. » Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mon père supporte très mal d'être seul. Ce n'est pas vraiment de parler qui lui manque, il a toujours été très silencieux. Mais c'est plutôt le fait de se retrouver seul dans cet immense Manoir. Je crois que ça lui rappelle des moments pas très agréables de son enfance, à lui aussi. » Harry regarda le visage de son ex-meilleur ennemi. Il semblait vraiment peiné. Il pensa qu'il pourrait au moins demander conseils à Sirius, qui lui était tout de même passé maître dans l'art de courrir sur les nerfs de tout le monde, même de ceux qui voulaient être seuls. Pouvoir signaler discrètement sa présence devait être de son ressort. «Comment je vais faire pour les cours ? » Draco releva la tête, et l'informa.

« Dans la quatrième rangée d'étagère à droite quand tu entres dans la bibliothèque, il y a tout les livres dont on pourrait avoir besoin cette année. Tu n'auras qu'à y mettre le nez, et à demander à mon père de t'expliquer. Je crois qu'il pourra t'aider un peu partout, sauf en divination. Il ne pratique pas le lancer de pierre ou de jetons, et c'est ce qu'on va étudier en plus grande partie cette année. Je t'enverrai les énoncés de contrôle, tu pourras les renvoyer en utilisant mon hibou, et je les ferai parvenir à Dumby.

- Dumbledore.

- Quoi ?

- Il s'appelle Dumbledore. Pas Dumby.

- Bof, c'est un peu la même chose.

- Tu travailles pour l'Ordre, et tu ne le respectes pas ?

- Mais que crois-tu Harry ? Que nous faisons cela gratuitement ? Nous travaillons pour Dumbledore, là est toute l'astuce. Nous ne sommes du côté lumineux, que parce qu'il nous paye plus cher que Voldemort. » Harry sembla ne pas comprendre. Draco montra toute la pièce, richement lambrissée de bois, et à la décoration luxueuse quoique de très bon goût.

« Comment penses-tu que nous pouvons vivre ainsi, avec seul l'homme de la famille travaillant au ministère ? Mon père a toujours été très honnête, seulement, tout le monde a toujours besoin d'un espion, que ce soit à des fins commerciales, politiques ou terroristes. La famille Malfoy forme des espions de père en fils ou en fille. Et on travaille au plus offrant. J'étais payé pour la surveillance que j'exerçais sur ton domicile, mon père est payé pour la surveillance qu'il est sensé exercer sur le ministère pour Voldemort mais il est payé plus cher pour la surveillance qu'il exercesur les mangemorts et leurs projets. »

Draco se pencha sur la table, et joignit les mains. « Je t'ai dis un jour, que les Malfoys étaient les meilleurs. Et bien ils le sont. Ce sont les meilleurs espions que l'on peut trouver. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont les plus riches parmi ceux qui ont décidé d'exercer ce métier. Nous le sommes depuis des générations, et une très bonne gestion des placements financiers nous a permis d'amasser toute cette fortune. Nous pouvons nous permettre d'avoir ce mode de vie, parce que nous avons les moyens d'imposer des prix exorbitants.

- Alors…Vous n'avez même pas d'opinion sur la guerre qui se déroule ? »dis Harry, Choqué.

- Nous sommes du côté de celui qui est prêt à mettre le plus cher dans sa victoire. »

Harry avait quitté Draco un peu sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi, il existait des gens assez cupides pour réussir à n'avoir aucune opinion, ou en tout cas la force de ne pas les suivre. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se montrer admiratif, ou méprisant. Devant ce dilemme, il décida de continuer à être comme auparavant, poli, mais un peu détaché.

_Bonjour Harry. _

Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

_Moi ? Je pense que les Malfoys Père et Fils sont assez grands pour savoir ce dont ils ont envie, et comment l'obtenir._

C'est vrai qu'on peut gagner autant d'argent en étant espion ?

_Si tu es vraiment bon, seulement. Si tu es bon, tu réussi ce qu'on te demande de faire, et tu as droits à l'autre partie du contrat et de l'argent. Si tu es mauvais, tu dois rendre une partie de ce que tu as reçu pour le risque si tu ne t'es pas fait prendre, et tu gardes juste cette prime si tu t'es fait prendre, Ce qui est un peu stupide, étant donné que les espions qui se font prendre n'ont généralement pas l'occasion de profiter de cette prime. _

Alors les Malfoys sont très bons.

_Tu l'as constaté toi-même. Ils ont des techniques spéciales, comme celle du passe muraille, qu'il faut des siècles pour mettre au point. Ils se transmettent leur art de père en fils ou fille. Donc, non seulement, ils sont très bons tout les deux, mais les Malfoys en général sont doué pour l'espionnage, enfin, même plus que doué. _

Harry se coucha, toujours perplexe, et compta longuement les moutons avant de s'endormir.

* * *

« Draco ! » 

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pile dans le hall du manoir, et se tourna vers l'escalier qui menait vers l'aile Ouest. Harry, en pyjama et pantoufles, plus décoiffé que jamais et les yeux encore plein de sommeil, apparu derrière la rambarde de marbre sculptée. Il soupira et s'assit sur sa malle, laissant son condisciple reprendre son souffle. « Quoi ? »

Harry s'appuya sur la rambarde, prit une grande inspiration, et sourit avant de se lancer. « Pour ton père…Te fais pas de souci. Sirius a promis qu'il m'aiderait. »

_Hey ! J'ai rien dit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à ça!_

Draco eut un sourire rayonnant, et se releva, saisissant la poignée de sa malle. Il sortit, et avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui, il se retourna pour faire un aimable geste d'au revoir au Survivant.

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, ami

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir...

* * *

Je pense que je vais arrêter les chansons. en plus, il commence à y avoir un peu plus d'action, donc plus d'humour (enfin, j'espère que vous trouvez ça drôle..) ...Et je vous promet de faire un gros effort encore au niveau de l'écriture: les barbarismes, c'est fini, et bien fini!

Bon. sinon, j'éspère que ça accepte les reviews anonymes, maintenant.

Bisous bisous


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: rien à moi. Tout à JKR. (ça devient un peu compliqué de trouver des formules un peu originales pour le disclaimer...)

Pompompom...la suite... (se situe de le même jour que la fin du chapitre suivant, Draco vient de partir pour le collège, et Harry se retrouve seul...) personnellement, je trouve le deuxième paragraphe un peu gratiné.

* * *

Harry s'habilla, et, sous les conseils de Sirius pour les directions à suivre, il sortit dans le jardin. Il demanda très poliment à un Elfe de le prévenir si Lucius Malfoy revenait au manoir. La pauvre créature crut qu'il s'adressait à une personne apparue brusquement derrière elle avant de s'apercevoir avec un rougissement fulgurant que c'était elle qu'il considérait comme un être vivant digne de ce nom. 

Il avait plu, pendant la nuit. L'herbe déjà sèche caressait doucement la plante des pieds nus de Harry, qui avait retiré ses chaussures. Mais la terre encore humide exhalait un parfum fort, épicé, agréable et chaud. Les oreilles de nouveau capables de fonctionner normalement de Harry se régalaient de capter le moindre petit bruit. Tous les petits animaux, et courants d'air qui se trouvaient dans l'immense parc. Harry sourit. Le parc était silencieux, mais d'un silence empli des bruits de la vie. Un silence mouvant, vivant, qui inspirait et expirait comme une énorme créature pacifique et endormie. Harry choisit un arbre, et se coucha dessous. Un oiseau partit dans un trille strident, et il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par le doux babil de la nature.

Ce fut une petite main qui le réveilla en sursaut après deux heures de sieste. Paniqué, il commença par repousser la personne, puis recula précipitamment contre le tronc. Seul l'emprise rassurante de Sirius l'empêcha de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer entre les deux yeux de celui qui le réveillait. Puis, il se calma, sourit, et s'excusa auprès de l'elfe qu'il avait littéralement terrorisé. Celle-ci l'informa à grand renfort de couinements que Lucius Malfoy venait d'envoyer un message pour que le repas soit préparé plus tôt que prévu. Elle lui conseillait donc de rentrer rapidement, s'il voulait avoir le temps de se changer, et de prendre une douche. Toujours essoufflé par sa peur panique, il reprit le chemin de la maison, et constata que le soleil tapait fort. Même en questionnant Sirius sur les environs et le climat, il n'avait pu déterminer si le manoir était au Sud ou au Nord de l'Angleterre, ni même s'il se trouvait bien sur le territoire anglais.

Harry entra dans sa chambre, et prit une serviette dans l'une des armoires avant de passer la porte de sa salle de bain. Sa «chambre » était en réalité un véritable petit appartement. Il était composé d'une étroite antichambre sombre, vestige de l'aire médiévale où avait été construit la première partie du Manoir, d'un petit salon dont l'un des angles formait une alcôve ronde qu'Harry adorait.

Cette petite alcôve tenait plus du nid confortable qu'un lieu étroit. On y accédait par trois grandesmarches, et toute sa surface était occupée par un sofa rond garni de nombreux coussins tendus de tissus doux et chatoyants ; elle était fermée par un rideau de velours mordoré, et éclairée par un unique candélabre le soir. Les quatre fenêtres étroites qui formaient la baie arrondie suffisaient amplement le jour. Harry s'y nichait de jour comme de nuit, pour lire, dormir, ou refaire le monde en compagnie de Sirius.

Attenante au salon, se trouvait la bibliothèque privée de l'appartement (chacun en avait une avait sit Draco, très fier des services mis à la disposition des invités du Manoir) où se trouvaient une sélection de livres de base ; livres de sort comme romans. C'était une pièce sombre, un peu froide, avec trois meurtrières sur deux des murs. Il y a avait aussi un petit bureau, dont la porte se trouvait à l'opposé de l'alcôve.

Cette pièce était sympathique, tendue de tissus vert pâle et lambrissée de bois doré jusqu'à mi-hauteur, comme tout l'appartement, d'ailleurs. Il y avait une table de bois vernis, qui avait sans doute vu des siècles passer, et qui en verrait encore bien d'autres, équipée de trois tiroirs sur l'un des côtés. Il y avait une seule mais immense fenêtre, avec de lourds rideaux crème. A côté de cette fenêtre, un petit fauteuil « crapaud » tendu d'un tissu de la même couleur que les murs.

Lorsque Draco venait le voir, il se laissait toujours tomber dans ce fauteuil. Parfois même, il venait, s'y asseyait, restait deux ou trois heures sans bouger, et sans rien dire, et après repartait. Il ne laissait paraître aucun signe extérieur comme réaction à une hypothétique présence de Harry. Ce dernier le soupçonnait de venir aussi la nuit. Mais enfin, les Malfoys sont ce qu'ils sont. Il n'avait pas vu Lucius assez souvent pour dire si lui aussi avait de telles manies. Et il se sentait bien trop intimidé pour demander à Sirius des détails de leur vie quotidienne et privée. Après tout, est-ce que ça lui plairait, à lui, qu'on demande à son parrain quelle vie avait son filleul ? Cela lui semblait la moindre des politesses de laisser à ses hôtes la même vie privée qu'avant son arrivée. D'autant que ces hôtes semblaient assez discrets, même en privé ; pour ce qu'il en savait. La chambre était raccordée au bureau, et la salle de bain à la chambre.

Cette salle de bain, d'un luxe simple, comme la chambre, était la première du genre que connaissait Harry. Tout y était parfaitement proportionné, et sans être gigantesque, comme les salles de bains de Poudlard, avait une taille agréable. Le carrelage des murs et du sol était d'un bleu pâle reposant, et le plafond était couvert d'une mosaïque représentant une scène de la mythologie sorcière, d'après le livre « Contes et légendes » qu'il avait lu de sa bibliothèque. Le mobilier était de verre – Harry soupçonnait même que ce soit du cristal ensorcelé, connaissant les Malfoys, cela semblait tout à fait plausible. Il y avait une large et profonde baignoire de céramique équipée d'une large pomme de douche et d'un rideau blanc. Une glace en pied était encastrée dans le mur à côté du lavabo, et les deux bras d'un porte-serviettes, entre la baignoire et le lavabo, occupait une place stratégique. Les toilettes se trouvaient derrière la porte, et un épais tapis de bain couvrait presque intégralement la surface du sol.

Harry se glissa sous la douche dans la baignoire, et ouvrit l'eau. Il se savonna et se shampouina avec énergie. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi insupportablement réticents à suivre la loi de l'attraction terrestre, et depuis quelques mois, ils commençaient à boucler doucement, encadrant son visage fin de jolies volutes noires. Il se sécha, et s'habilla d'un jean bleu et d'un T-shirt clair. Les vêtements étaient de Draco. Ils étaient un peu trop larges, mais ce n'était dû qu'au fait que le Serpentard avait eut à manger toute son enfance durant, et pas lui ; il était donc un peu moins rachitique et petit. Enfin, bon. Ils avaient l'avantage d'être en parfait état, et d'un goût bien supérieur à ceux qu'il possédait auparavant. Il passa sa serviette dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un petit peu d'humidité dans ses mèches noires.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la glace dans la salle de bain. C'était bien, mieux que quand il était revenu. Il était toujours aussi mince, et sa peau était toujours aussi translucide, mais son être semblait plus ancré dans la réalité. Comme si l'image d'une photo floue avait été mise au point.

Il mangeait toujours très peu, mais son corps avait plus de force car ce qu'il mangeait avait des propriétés autrement plus importantes que le pain et l'eau auxquels il avait été réduit pendant presque la totalité de son enfance. Mais Pomfresch avait été malheureusement sûre de son fait. Il ne rattraperait jamais son ami Ron. D'autant que Sirius lui avait dit que le rouquin avait encore grandi, et qu'il atteignait à présent le mètre 85. Avec beaucoup de chance, il dépasserait peut-être un 1m70, mais cela même semblait assez hasardeux.

_Encore plongé dans tes pensée mon amour ? _

Si les gens entendent comment tu m'appelles, ils vont se demander la véritable nature de nos relation de ton vivant.

_Laisse donc les gens où ils sont, Harry. Si ta manière de penser ne peut être comprise par eux, alors tu n'as pas à vouloir les entraîner à ta suite sur un chemin qu'ils sont trop bornés pour comprendre._

Oui, laissons les derrière nous, ces être inférieurs, ces rebuts à qui la magnificence de notre esprit n'apparaît pas, le commun des mortels.

_Je vois que tu commence enfin à penser comme un maraudeur digne de ce nom. _

Reste à voir si Malfoy père apprécie les Maraudeurs.

_Ca dépend s'il a aimé être suspendu dans la Grande salle déguisé en poulet. _

Effectivement. Même ayant une connaissance très approximative de l'espèce « Malfoy » je crois que ça ne va pas être facile. Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

_Oui, enfin, je lui ai déjà pensé, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Il m'a promis qu'il ne ferait pas la même connerie que son ami Snape. _

Ouf. Ca, ça me rassure. Ca veut dire que c'est soit mieux, soit pire, et franchement, pire me semble difficile à réaliser, même pour un Malfoy. Quoique ça commence à s'arranger.

Harry sortit, et commença à déambuler un peu dans les couloirs, le nez en l'air pour observer les plafonds sculptés et ouvragés du manoir. Draco lui avait apprit qu'un Malfoy excentrique avait fait refaire tout les plafonds de la résidence. Un différent dans chaque pièce. Si on considérait que le manoir comptait plus de pièces que Buckingham Palace, on pouvait mesurer l'imagination de l'architecte. Il faut dire aussi que cet excentrique avait aussi mit le prix.

Harry devait avouer, que la première fois que Draco lui avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire, il avait trouvé la bâtisse bien trop grande. Bien trop sombre. Bien trop vide. Bien trop…trop tout. Mais en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'en était rien. Le Manoir de Slendher n'était pas « trop ». Il était parfaitement balancé entre le « trop » et le « pas assez ». Certaines pièces, les pièces d'apparat, présentaient un étalage de richesses variées mais toujours avec le meilleurs goût possible, et toujours avec un thème différent. Dans tout la partie d'apparat, dans le bâtiment central, il y avait tellement de pièce que plusieurs idées de thèmes avaient été exploitées.

Il y avait ainsi les salle d'apparat sur les créatures magiques, où les tentures brodées à la main, faites de riches tissus d'or, d'argent, ou piquetés de pierres précieuses représentaient des animaux fantastiques, mythologiques ou tout simplement considérés comme assez nobles pour orner le salon d'une famille encore plus noble. Il y avait aussi les différentes magies, où tout était ensorcelé, pour donner des effets magnifiques aux meubles de facture exceptionnelle. Dans le grand salon, Harry avait été ravi de découvrir un ciel ensorcelé, comme à Poudlard. Et puis, il y avait les salles des matières. C'était les préférées d'Harry. Il y avait la salle Rubis. La salle Emeraude. La salle Quartz. La salle Cristal. La salle Ambre, la salle Améthyste, la salle Aigue Marine, la salle Jade, la salle Obsidienne, la salle Agate, et bien d'autre encore… Harry avait eut l'honneur d'être introduit par Draco dans la salle Diamant, qui était la salle qui servait pour célébrer les mariages.

Harry n'avait jamais assisté à un mariage sorcier. Mais si la salle du rituel était toujours aussi belle que la salle Diamant, et bien cela devait être splendide. C'était la salle qu'il trouvait être la plus belle. Comme dans chacune des salles des matières, il y avait un lustre très élégant constitué de la matière qui donnait son nom à la salle. Les murs étaient tous peints du blanc le plus éclatant, le plus pur qu'il été donné à Harry de voir, et tout les meubles, constitués d'essences rares, en était incrustés. Sur le solo de pierre très sombre (Draco avait dit qu'il s'agissait de la pierre de vie du Manoir, celle à partir de laquelle tout avait commencé) il y avait de grandes arabesques brillantes qui formaient des entrelacs mystérieux.

Il y avait encore bien d'autres salles, des salles privées, qui étaient ensorcelées pour faire voir la mer, la forêt, le ciel, l'espace. Harry aimait beaucoup le manoir. Déjà, il appréhendait le moment où il devrait en partir.

Il entra précipitamment dans la salle à manger familiale. C'était une pièce assez grande, même si elle semblait petite en comparaison d'autres. Deux couverts étaient mis à l'une des extrémités de la table en chêne. Lucius Malfoy se tenait près d'une des larges baies vitrées qui ouvraient sur le jardin, et au coin desquelles ont voyait l'extrémité d'un petit lac qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué lors de sa visite du matin. Le maître des lieux le perçut, et se tourna vers lui. « Bonjour, Mr Potter. Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous sentez bien mieux que lors de mon départ. Je me faisait un peu de souci sur l'entente entre vous et mon fils.

- Oh, et bien, en fait…Ca s'est bien passé. Je crois que nous n'avions ni l'un ni l'autre l'envie de nous battre pendant deux semaines. Mis à part que Draco a oublié de me dire que je pouvais sortir jusqu'à avant-hier. Mais c'est de bonne guerre et sans rancune. J'aurais fait la même chose.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Que diriez-vous de passer à table ? »

Harry acquiesça avec un grand sourire, et s'assit à l'angle, tandis que Lucius Malfoy s'asseyait à l'extrémité. Un elfe les servit, et s'enfui presque lorsque Harry le remercia. Lucius le regarda avec un peu d'amusement dans le regard. « Vous donnez du merci à tout le monde. » Harry le regarda sans comprendre, avant de se souvenir que pour les sorcier, les elfes de maison étaient une sous-espèce. « On m'a éduqué comme ça. Dans la gratitude permanente de ce qu'apporte la vie. De plus, cet elfe vient de me donner à manger. Ce que les gens « convenables » qui devaient prendre soin de moi considéraient comme non nécessaire à ma survie. »

Il coupa adroitement un filet de poisson sur la carcasse, et poursuivit. « Pour moi, le fait que cet elfe le fasse fait de lui un être supérieur à mon oncle, et je devais dire « merci » à mon oncle. Mais ceci a peu d'importance. » Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence. Harry observait méticuleusement le visage de son hôte quand celui-ci l'entendait dire merci, que ce soit à un elfe ou à lui-même pour une raison quelconque, mais ne discerna plus aucune nuance d'émotion. Comme si ce qu'il avait dit suffisait comme justification, et permettait à Malfoy père d'accepter complètement ce comportement si différent du sien.

Au dessert, cependant, Malfoy reprit la parole, et s'adressa à Harry un peu comme s'il s'adressait au mur en face de lui. « Nous ne resterons plus que trois jours, à Slendher. » Harry tourna la tête vers lui, et son regard le pria poliment de poursuivre. « Je dois me rendre un peu plus dans le Sud pour affaire, et il est hors de question que vous restiez ici seul sans personne qualifiée pour vous procurer des soins en cas de besoin. » Un elfe débarrassa les assiettes, et Lucius ordonna qu'on serve le café à table.

« Nous nous rendrons dans la résidence secondaire de Sea Hall. De plus, le climat moins rigoureux de l'hiver vous sera sans doute plus profitable. Nous reviendrons à Slendher pour les fêtes de fin d'année, nous aviserons ensuite. » Il mit un sucre dans son café, et le tourna, tranquille, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à ce que Harry prenne la parole de nouveau. « Il y a la mer à Sea Hall ? » Malfoy posa sa tasse et le regarda, un peu perplexe. « Bien sûr qu'il y a la mer à Sea Hall. C'est au départ une résidence d'été. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

- Pas du tout. Je suis très content, au contraire, je n'ai jamais vu la mer. »

Malfoy finit sa tasse et se permit un petit rire. « Un anglais qui n'a jamais vu la mer ? Votre éducation n'est pas complète, mon cher. » Harry eut un sourire un peu douloureux, et continua. « J'ai effectivement eut plusieurs fois l'occasion de m'en apercevoir, Mr Malfoy. »

Lucius sortit en le prévenant que le souper serai servi une demi-heure plus tard que d'habitude, il avait une réunion assez importante au ministère, et Fudge ne manquerai pas de la faire durer le plus possible.

Une heure plus tard, Harry, lové dans l'alcôve, l'observait partir par une des quatre étroites fenêtres qui donnait sur l'allée centrale.

_Tu pars à la mer alors ? Tu crois que tu pourras te baigner ? _

Il fait assez frais en Septembre, Sirius. Mais je serai content de juste la voir.

_Je pense d'après ce manoir, que la résidence secondaire doit être remarquablement facile à vivre. _

Hmmm. C'est vrai qu'il est qualifié en médicomagie ?

_Oui. Il est très bon, ce sont les études qu'il a le plus poussées. Bien qu'il se soit renseigné sur beaucoup d'autres domaines, il a fréquenté de très bonnes universités de médecine, sans jamais avoir l'occasion d'en faire son métier. _

Dommage.

_Harry…Que comptes-tu faire à son sujet ? Comment vas-tu t'y pendre exactement ? _

Je ne sais pas, Sirius, je ne sais vraiment pas.

Et Harry, songeur, regarda Lucius Malfoy disparaître juste derrière la grille.

* * *

Ouaplaaaa...un long chapitre, ma foi (enfin, plus que les trucs minables que je vous donnais avant...)Le plus curieux, c'est que c'est principalement des descriptions, alors que je déteste écrire de descriptions...(pare que je n'aime pas trop les lire...) J'ai une petite question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours: pensez vous que le phénomène fanfictions sera aussi fort une fois le septième tome disponible? N'est-ce pas en partie le fait qu'on ne connais pas la véritable fin qui fait que nous la modelons à notre idéal? En tout cas, rassurez-vous, cette histoire promet d'être longue, et je la pourquivrais, quoiqu'il arrive (Harry pourrait tout aussi bien mourir dans le septième épisode, je n'y prendrais pas garde et conserverais mon héros lunatique...

Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, une ptite review, ça n'a jamais tué personne...Par contre, ça fait du bien par où ça passe!Merci d'avance...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Lalalalalala, ploum ploum...tient! Vous êtes là? Dans ce cas, sachez que tout à part la fic est à JKR...bises!

Chapitre suivant!héhéhéhé...Se situe trois jours après la discussion Lucius-Harry! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre!

J'éspère jusqu'ici que vous arrivez à vous y retrouver selon les nomenclatures, en italique, c'est toujours Sirius qui parle (sinon, je fait en sorte que ce soit bien visible que ce n'est pas lui) et quand Harry lui répond, il n'y a pas de tiret de conversation, mais c'est à la première personne. Sinon, je mets des tirets sans espaces après.

Sinon, je veux faire des tas de mercis à celles (ceux) qui m'ont laissé des reviews!J'adore, et vous remercie!(Tozi1:Oui, bon, ça, tu l'as déjà dit...)

* * *

Harry regarda avec intérêt l'elfe prendre sa valise, et disparaître. Il suivit ensuite Lucius Malfoy dans le hall d'entrée, et passa la haute porte en bois sombre et sculpté. Les trois jours avaient passés, ce soir il verrait la mer pour la première fois de sa vie. Il sentait la présence de Sirius noué à son cou comme une écharpe. 

Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Lucius Malfoy, pendant ces trois derniers jours, mais il l'avait beaucoup vu. Fidèlement à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Draco avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne Poudlard, il avait essayé de passer du temps avec l'homme. Il avait demandé à l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait de lui de le prévenir du retour de son maître, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, et invariablement, il se levait, passait une robe de chambre et ses pantoufles s'il dormait, et descendait. Pas un mot n'était échangé dans ces occasions. Le premier soir, Lucius avait paru un peu surpris, mais le soir suivant, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, semblant accepter la présence du jeune à ses côtés.

Il monta dans la luxueuse calèche, un peu surprit de voir qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de Portoloin, ou un autre moyen de transport plus rapide.

_Il faut des autorisations spéciales pour les portoloins, mon amour. Et tu n'es pas assez remis pour pouvoir faire le trajet sur un balai. De plus, comme tu t'en doutes, c'est un véhicule enchanté : invisible et beaucoup plus rapide que son homologue moldu..._

Ah. Bon. Voyons donc cette calèche alors.

Elle était assez spacieuse et douillette, à l'intérieur. Les banquettes étaient couvertes d'un tissu doux, et le haut dossier se cassait en haut pour que l'on puisse reposer la tête en toute quiétude. De gros coussins garnissaient les angles, et des fenêtres que pouvaient obstruer des rideaux brodés permettaient de voir au dehors. Harry s'assit au fond, près d'une fenêtre, appuya son coude sur un coussin, et sa tête contre le dossier. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Malfoy entrer, et refermer la porte derrière lui. Sur un de ses gestes, la calèche se mit en mouvement, et rapidement, le manoir disparut derrière l'un des tournants de l'allée qui permettait que quitter le parc.

* * *

Harry se réveilla aux alentours de treize heures, parce que son estomac se faisait sentir. Il s'aperçut que les rideaux avaient été tirés et que son compagnon de voyage était lui aussi endormi, à son opposé, appuyé dans un angle de la calèche. Ses longs cheveux clairs formaient une tachepâle sur son vêtement noir, et Harry se prit à détailler son visage détendu. Quelques minutes encore, puis la voiture s'arrêta, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Malfoy s'éveilla, et contrairement à Harry, il ne bailla pas, et ne frotta pas ses yeux avec les poings repliés. Sans doute que cela manquait de classe. 

Il tira sur un cordon, et les rideaux s'ouvrirent. L'homme qui conduisait ouvrit la porte, et dit d'une voix déférente. « Nous devons nous arrêter pour la pause de la mi-journée, monsieur, les chevaux doivent se reposer.

- Bien, nous en profiterons pour nous restaurer également. »

Le déjeuner, s'il fut plus frugal que les repas ordinairement servis au Manoir, n'en parut pas moins pantagruélique à Harry, qui se demanda comment on avait pu transporter cela sans rien déranger. Pour dessert, il se servit une part de gâteau au chocolat, et avant d'entamer, leva le regard sur Lucius Malfoy. L'homme avait visiblement déjà finit de manger, et allumait une cigarette.

Harry avait déjà remarqué combien l'homme mangeait peu, même pas rapport à lui, et, saisi d'une inspiration soudaine, il prit une autre assiette. Dedans, il plaça une bonne part du gâteau qu'il avait entamé, et une petite fourchette à côté. Alors, vivement, il arracha la cigarette des mains du blond, l'enfonça dans le sol pour l'éteindre, et planta le manche de l'ustensile entre les longs doigts manucurés. Il posa l'assiette sur les genoux de son hôte, avant de se rasseoir et de commencer à manger. Le gâteau était délicieux.

Il releva le regard après deux bouchées, et manqua de s'étouffer sur un fou rire. Lucius n'avait pas bougé, et tenait toujours la petite fourchette. Il avait un air interloqué sur le visage. Désignant la part de gâteau qu'il avait posé sur les genoux du blond de sa propre fourchette, Harry brisa le silence. « Vous devriez essayer ça, c'est bien meilleur pour ce que vous avez. » Le plus vieux eut un petit rictus. « Ce que j'ai ? Et qu'ai-je d'après vous ? » Harry enfourna un nouveau morceau de gâteau, et attendit d'avoir avalé pour répondre. « Faim ». Et il recommença à manger. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'homme regarder la fourchette en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Puis, Lucius Malfoy poussa un très, mais très discret soupir, et commença à manger son dessert.

_Et ben voilà, on va pas en faire tout en drame pour un malheureux gâteau, tout de même._

Le repas fut rapidement remballé, et Harry reprit sa place dans le coin de la calèche, près du carreau. « Le voyage durera encore quelques heures, Mr Potter. Le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner, est de vous rendormir. » Harry ne se fit pas prier, et se rendormit aussi sec. Depuis un certain temps, il dormait beaucoup. Draco et Sirius disaient que c'était le contrecoup de la fatigue. Cette dernière étant occasionnée par l'énergie dépenser pour guérir des blessures.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit derrière les rideaux. Il était presque couché, cette fois. Et il était appuyé contre quelque chose de doux, et qui se soulevait doucement. Une lumière diffuse provenait de l'angle qui se trouvait à côté de sa tête, et un bruissement semblait se produire non loin de son oreille gauche, mais hors de sa vision. Il soupira, et voulut se raccrocher aux dernières limbes du sommeil. Il était encore fatigué, que diable ! Se blottissant un peu plus contre quoi il appuyé, il senti qu'on l'avait recouvert avec un tissu doux et chaud et qu'un bras était passé autour de sa taille pour le maintenir sur la banquette. 

Minute. Un bras !

_Harry, je serai toi, j'éviterai de sursauter, et je me lèverai doucement sans bailler ni frotter ma tête contre mon oreiller, comme tu le fais tous les matins. _

Jusqu'ici, les conseils de Sirius s'étaient toujours montrés comme étant assez avisés et pleins de bon sens. Harry obtempéra donc, et se redressa doucement, comme si son oreiller était en fait une bête sauvage, prête à lui sauter dessus. Le bras passé autour de sa taille glissa, et il remarqua que ce qu'il avait sur le dos était en fait une cape de tissu coûteux, trop grande pour lui, et qu'on avait seulement jeté sur ses épaules comme une couverture. Avec en fait de bête sauvage assoiffée de sang un Lucius Malfoy très calme et plongé dans la lecture d'un livre intitulé « Les sorts Noirs :Dissimulez votre aura, volume7. »

Rapidement, il s'assit, retira la cape de ses épaules, la plia sur ses genoux. Rouge, il corrigea ses vêtements un peu chiffonnés, et crispa ses doigts croisés sur ses genoux. Lucius Malfoy eut un petit rire, à peine amusé, et murmura en produisant une imitation parfaite de la vois d'Harry. « Vous devriez dormir, c'est bien meilleur pour ce que vous avez. » Harry leva son visage vers lui, une question muette dans les yeux. « Vous avez sommeil, Mr Potter. » Harry entendit Sirius exploser de rire dans sa tête, et eut un rictus amer et résigné. Malfoy était tout de même réputé pour être le maître du sarcasme. Mais après tout, puisqu'il en était à se demander quoi faire…Il eut un soupir, remonta la cape sur ses épaules, et se recoucha contre l'homme. Seul Sirius vit le regard et l'expression surprise mais franchement joyeuse de Lucius Malfoy. Et le spectre se dit que finalement, la famille des serpents n'était pas si antipathique que cela.

* * *

Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était plus dans la calèche. 

Il était couché dans un grand lit, plus grand que celui qu'il avait à Slendher, mais les draps étaient toujours de cette matière et de ce touché qu'il affectionnait tant. Il était blotti sur un matelas au milieu d'une collection impressionnante de coussins. La couverture était en fait une courtepointe matelassée, dont il devinait les motifs stylisés sur l'étoffe soyeuse. Il y avait un grand baldaquin au dessus de son lit, et les rideaux étaient faits d'un tissu lourd et blanc. L'un d'entre eux était fermé, et un deuxième juste à moitié. Il devinait la lueur rouge orangée du soleil levant en ombre chinoise.

Par le rideau ouvert, il voyait une grande chambre, aux murs tendus de soie bleu roi. Une ornementation florale en bois d'acajou verni garnissait les angles, les corniches. Il y avait quelques meubles, une bibliothèque, une commode, une table, trois chaises, deux fauteuils, une grande horloge en pied. Machinalement, il fixa le balancier pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder l'heure. C'était le matin, encore un peu tôt. Tout l'ameublement de la chambre était du même bois que les garnitures, et peints ou tapissés avec goût de la même couleur que les murs. Il se redressa, et s'aperçut qu'il était vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit simple et blanche, en lin. Il avait encore ses sous-vêtements. Les yeux a demis fermés par le soleil et le réveil encore un peu trop proche, il se contorsionna pour ramper entre les coussins jusqu'au bord du lit, où il s'assit.

_Bonjour, Harry. Bien dormi ? _

Mmmmgbrllmmmm.

_Harry ? Houhou, Harry ? _

Mnnmmnngrl

_Un, deux, trois, la terre à Harry, ici Sirius. Je répète, un, deux, trois…test sonorité. _

Gneuvenkdodo.

…_Euh…Tango zoulou à Charlie bravo, me recevez vous ? _

Veux aco dodo !

Harry se retourna, tira sur la courtepointe, se pelotonna de nouveau dessous et entreprit de rattraper le premier bateau pour le monde des rêves. C'était sans compter la verve de l'énergique ectoplasme Sirius Black, qui, même s'il était mort, ne comptait pas rater un petit déjeuner pour cause filleul paresseux.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER ! VEUX-TU TE LEVER IMMEDIATEMENT ! Gaaar…davous !_

Harry sursauta, se leva, glissant ses pieds dans ses pantoufles sans même s'en rendre compte, et se mit au garde à vous devant son lit. Les yeux pas encore assurés, sans lunettes, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

_Luuu …nettes ! _

Harry attrapa ses lunettes, les mit sur son nez.

_Robe de chambre !_

Harry enfila le vêtement qui se trouvait sur l'une des chaises. Sirius apprécia, satisfait.

_Bien. Maintenant en avaaannnt…Marche !_

Traînant les pieds, baillant, les doigts frottant ses yeux voilés de rêves, les pieds flottant dans les pantoufles trop grandes de Draco, les cheveux formant autour de sa tête une auréole sombre, Harry partit en direction d'une salle à manger dont il ne connaissait rien, sous les ordres d'un fantôme surexcité par un séjour à la mer.

Ce que Lucius Malfoy vit entrer dans sa salle à manger ce matin là commença par le surprendre, puis, cela le répugna, et enfin, cela le fit rire. Ce n'est pas son fils qui se permettrait de venir petit déjeuner dans un état pareil. Mais Harry Potter au lever offrait un spectacle non pas mignon, mais si plaisant et divertissant, qu'il ne se sentit pas le cœur de lui faire un reproche et de le renvoyer passer une tenue plus adéquate. C'est avec un regard un tantinet sarcastique, ironique et dirai-je même espiègle qu'il regarda le Survivant, espoir du monde de la sorcellerie, chercher sa chaise à tâtons et s'y laisser tomber.

Plissant les yeux, le jeune garçon scanna la table d'un œil brumeux, et demanda à l'elfe qui était apparue à ses côtés, s'il y avait du chocolat en cuisine, et que si il y en avait, il en prendrait avec plaisir. Rouge, l'elfe disparut, et revint presque immédiatement avec un grand bol fumant dont Harry la débarrassa rapidement. Il en but la moitié, puis mélangea le reste avec du café noir. Lucius plissa le nez. « Vous avez des habitudes au petit déjeuner assez…intéressantes, Mr Potter. » Harry eut du mal à fixer son regard sur lui, mais une fois que ce fut fait, il répliqua comme on n'avait encore jamais répliqué à Lucius Malfoy.

« On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé de regarder dans l'assiette des autres ? C'est pas parce que moi j'en mange que vous devez en manger. Et pis d'abord, c'est très bon, na ! » Harry attrapa un toast, le beurra et le couvrit d'une épaisse couche de confiture de fraise. Puis, mordant dedans, il se leva, et partit. Lucius Malfoy le regarda partir, et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait en fait passé que sept minutes à table.

_Faites pas attention, il est comme ça de temps en temps le matin. Il n'aime pas se lever tôt. _

Lucius Malfoy chercha pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde qui avait parlé, puis se rappela du locataire un peu particulier que le survivant avait emmené avec lui.

-Mr Black. Bien dormi ?-

_Très bien, et vous ?_

-Pas pire que d'habitude. Vous dites que Mr Potter est souvent comme ça le matin ?-

_Tôt, seulement. Il n'est encore que six heures. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui se recoucher, s'il veut passer une bonne journée. _

-Pourquoi s'est-il levé, s'il ne supporte pas cet horaire ?-

_Peut-être parce qu'il avait envie de vous voir et de vous souhaiter un bonne journée.(1)_

Lucius Malfoy eut un rictus. « Me souhaiter bonne journée, hein ? »

Le soir même, ou plutôt la nuit même, à son retour, Lucius Malfoy se demanda si en fait, Dumbledore en lui demandant de garder le Survivant, n'avait pas tout simplement décidé de le rendre fou. Il passait dans le petit salon qui précédait ses appartement, quand il vit du coin de l'œil l'un des candélabres allumé. Pestant contre les elfes remplissant mal leur travail, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le guéridon où était posé l'objet. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire.

Harry avait passé la soirée dans ce fauteuil, et espérait ne pas s'endormir avant que Lucius Malfoy ne revienne. Qu'allait dire Draco ? Il devait faire un effort pour se monter amical envers l'homme et la première chose qu'il faisait, c'était lui faire des reproches, impoliment encore ! Comme s'il ne savait pas combien l'éducation et la politesse étaient primordiales pour eux ! Résultat, il devait attendre le retour de l'homme, et lui présenter des excuses.

Harry se maudit de tous les noms en se réveillant ce matin-là. Il s'était endormi. Alors qu'il ne voulait pas. Il regretta que Sirius soit déjà mort.

* * *

(1) non, c'est juste parce que tu es un tyran, Sirius. 

Bon, on dirait que le caractère de ce bon vieux Malfoy commence à s'adoucir un peu...Pas trop vite,j'espère...Des commentaires, des commentaires!

ps: j'ai poursuivi mon plan, et je l'ai élaboré. Je pense que la suite ne va pas manquer en péripéties, et en bizarreries. (Tozi1: Mais ma pauvre Tozi, tu ES déjà une bizarrerie, à part ENTIERE...)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: pampalapala! Rien à moi! tout à JKR

* * *

La vie au bord de la mer réussi mieux à Harry que toutes les cures qu'il aurait pu faire. Il arrivait à manger à à peu près tous les repas, et marchait plusieurs minutes sans avoir besoin de s'asseoir.

Sirius bien sûr était d'une très grande aide également.

Sa présence incessante empêchait Harry de se sentir seul. Pourtant son silence constant l'empêchait de se sentir oppressé par un relatif trop envahissant.

De plus, chaque nuit, il faisait l'aller retour jusqu'au QG pour prendre des nouvelles.

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley avaient été mis aux arrêts par la police moldue, pour mauvais traitements sur mineur et pour malversations financières.

Ironiquement, Dudley Dursley avait fait l'objet d'une incarcération en bâtiment spécialisé le soir même du départ de Harry. Un de ses camarades de classe avait fini par briser la loi du silence, et avait signalé son comportement dangereux à ses parents, et son père avait des contacts très étroits avec les représentants de la justice.

La maison vide avait été aussitôt investie par les mangemorts. Dès que Lucius Malfoy avait fait savoir les nouvelles au Lord Noir, c'est-à-dire une bonne semaine après tout le monde. Il était hors de question qu'il y remette un jour les pieds.

Les jours passèrent, et prirent doucement le nom de semaines, de mois, enfin.

Harry appréciait la quiétude de sa chambre, toujours emplie d'une tendre tiédeur et le la présence étouffée de son parrain. La place préférée de celui-ciétait sur le baldaquin.

Les devoirs et les études n'étaient pas trop difficiles. Il travaillait avec l'aide fiable de son cher Patmol, et régulièrement, Lucius Malfoy lui transmettait les énoncés de contrôle que son fils lui envoyait.

Un jour, il y eut une lettre de lui. Pour Harry.

Le premier contact extérieur depuis presque cinq mois. Un premier lien ténu et fragile entre le monde luxueux et silencieux de Sea Hall et celui sanglant et déchaîné de la guerre, des morts, des souffrances.

Trois morts à Pré-au-Lard. Le petit Denis Crivey était mort. Lucius le regarda intensément pendant que le jeune garçon lisait la lettre à voix haute. Sur la fin, son timbre se fit faible, et il leva un regard un peu détaché vers la fenêtre. « Sirius m'a dit que l'on prévoyait un hiver particulièrement froid cette année. L'enterrement est dans trois jours. Ste Mangouste veut deux jours pour rendre les corps supportables à la vue.Est-ce que la mer gèle parfois ? »

_Sa mort a été douloureuse. Mais c'était une grande âme. Sa mort ne sera jamais vaine. _

« Voulez vous vous y rendre ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers le blond. Les ombres grises de la tristesse se mouvaient dans la discrétion des nuances sombres et vertes. Malfoy comprit sans avoir à entendre la réponse. « Nous partirons à l'aube du troisième jours. Je vous laisserai à l'entrée du cimetière, et vous récupèrerais là. Nous utiliserons les portes de la maison comme portails. »

Harry acquiesça, et essaya de toutes ses forces d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Mais, traîtresses, elles roulèrent le long de sa peau pâle, et tracèrent deux reflets d'argents sur ses joues toujours creuses. Il entendit Malfoy ouvrir la porte, et murmura un petit merci. Il n'était même pas certain que l'homme l'ait entendu.

Sans crier gare, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, et s'enterra sous une montagne de coussins, pour essayer d'enrayer vainement la progression du froid qui s'emparait doucement de son cœur.

* * *

Malfoy lui rappela une dernière fois quand et où ils devaient se retrouver. Il pleuvait à verse. Harry était bien à l'abri sous une lourde cape noire, qui avait du appartenir à Narcissa Malfoy, s'il en croyait les initiales brodées sur l'étiquette du col.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était trop grande pour lui. Mais Draco n'avait pas de cape noire toute simple –il y avait toujours un éléments de décoration qui rendait la cape reconnaissable – et celles de Lucius Malfoy auraient vraiment été trop longues.

Il se demanda furtivement si toutes les scènes d'enterrement se passaient sous la pluie, ou si il arrivait parfois qu'il fasse beau le jour d'un enterrement.

Il eut un petit vœu pour qu'il y ait du soleil au sien. Après tout, il n'en aurait guère profité de son vivant, autant que sa vie éternelle soit ensoleillée.

Il y avait peu de monde, autour de la petite tombe.

_Il y avait moins de monde encore à l'enterrement de Lily et James. Juste Rémus, et Dumbledore, et Minerva. Le reste faisait la fête. _

Dumbledore, bien sûr qu'il était là.

Ron, Hermione. Dans leurs bras, ils serraient un Colin inconsolable.

McGonnagall soutenait les parents éplorés.

Une petite fille, avec des cheveux bien blonds, et bien bouclés, serrée dans l'étreinte d'un homme grand qui ressemblait un peu à la femme.

Il s'avança, couvert de noir, et dépassa le rang. Les pleurs se firent un peu plus silencieux.

La modeste silhouette noire du Survivant ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'ici un millénaire. La vision troublée par la pluie des autres personnes présentes les empêchaient de savoir si ses épaules se soulevait sous l'effet de sanglots, ou si c'était un simple reflet des larmes du ciel qui frappaient sans discontinuer les acteurs de cette pièce mille fois jouée et mille fois honnie.

Une silhouette grise se dessina à côté, simple forme sur laquelle glissait le liquide. Les traits étonnamment précis de Sirius Black se dessinèrent, et l'ectoplasme plaça une main encourageante sur l'épaule de l'orphelin.

Harry se retourna, et retira sa capuche. Il vit un sourire dans les yeux de Ron et d'Hermione. Et il vit moins de larmes dans les yeux de Colin.

_Tout le corps du monde, pur et invincible, pleure car il a été brusquement amputé d'un de ses membres. Mais le monde est invincible, et tout finit par lui retourner. Celui qui dort couché à l'abri de nos regards n'attend de nous ni pleurs, ni lamentations. Ce qu'il veut c'est un amour encore plus grand. Il est toujours ici, et n'attend autre chose que revenir parmi nous, lorsque nous aurons surpassé l'idée première qu'il nous a quitté. Son langage ne nous atteint plus, ses gestes nous sont inconnus, sont corps indiscernable, mais il est là, confondu avec nous, car nos pensées le font vivre, et sitôt qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour se souvenir que Denis Crivey fut un jour un enfant de chair et de sang, un des êtres de la Terre, Denis Crivey sera avec nous. _

Harry s'avança un peu, et prit Colin dans ses bras. Ron et Hermione lui sourirent, et l'embrassèrent. Il consola le blond pendant quelques minutes, avant de le regarder bien droit dans les yeux, avec un sérieux qu'il n'avait que très rarement éprouvé. « Je le tuerais. » Bizarrement, il savait que c'était la seule chose qui arriverait à endiguer le flot de larmes. Colin se dégagea, et rejoignit ses parents, qui adressaient des regards curieux, mais encore embués, au jeune Survivant. Ron souleva le brun dans ses bras, et Hermione le serra bien fort contre son cœur. Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux soulagés.

« Où étais-tu ? Restes-tu ?

- J'étais quelque part. Je ne reste pas.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Je vais mieux. Je guéris. »

Hermione chercha dans une poche de sa longue cape noire. Pas tout à fait réglementaire. Mais bon. Les excentricités du trio doré ne surprenaient plus personne. Elle en sortit un grand parapluie jaune canari. Elle l'ouvrit et les invita à s'abriter dessous. Les autres commençaient déjà à partir, ployés sous le chagrin, et les bourrasques de vent violent et glacé.

« L'hiver vient. » Dit Ron. « A ce qu'il paraît, il sera rude et long. »

Harry lui adressa un long regard. Hermione traçait des figures dans la boue mêlée de gravillons, du bout de sa botte noire et pointue, pas réglementaire non plus. « Alors les arbres qui survivront seront ceux qui auront l'écorce la plus épaisse. » Dit-elle.

Harry quitta le parapluie, et s'approcha de nouveau de la tombe. Il se courba, et pris une pleine poignée de terre trempée. Il la jeta sur le cercueil. Il, il sortit autre chose de sa poche. Il l'avait acheté en venant. Il avait cru ne jamais réussir à convaincre Malfoy de s'arrêter quelques petites minutes.

Un petit moulin, en plastique. Quatre ailes jaunes qui tournaient sur un pied de bois clair. Il le planta à côté de la petite stèle.

« Alors enterrons profondément les germes de la vie, et quand le soleil s'en sentira la force, nous serons là à nouveau. »

Il les regarda, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait envie de rester avec eux. En même temps, cela voulait dire, retourner à l'école. Et il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand sa voix était toujours déformée, pas alors qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas supporter de charges lourdes. Il leur fit un sourire, en essayant de mettre autant de joie et d'affection possible dedans. « Vous direz autres que je vais bien, et que plus que jamais, j'ai l'espoir d'arriver un jour à le tuer. »

Il tourna les talons, et s'éloigna. Il resserra les pants de la cape autour de lui, frigorifié par la pluie glacée. Il sortit du cimetière, et chercha du regard la haute et sombre silhouette de l'homme qui devait le ramener. Doucement, il s'approcha pour pouvoir distinguer le visage de l'homme. Les yeux gris étincelaient. « Merci. » L'espion eut une moue. Harry un sourire plus grand. « Remettez votre capuche, Mr Potter. Il y aura déjà trois pages demain dans le journal parce que vous avez fait votre retour. Une photo en ma compagnie mettrait à mal le secret de votre retraite. » Sans discuter, l'adolescent suivit l'adulte, et passa une porte transformée en portail par les soins de Lucius Malfoy.

Il débarqua dans le salon de Sea Hall. Un elfe vint immédiatement lui prendre sa cape trempée, ainsi que le manteau, le chapeau, et la canne de Malfoy. Le survivant se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et regarda par la vitre assombrie par la nuit naissante, et la pluie qui distillait la lumière de l'éclairage extérieur comme par une fenêtre flouée par les ans. Il y avait eut un redoux, et la neige qui avait commencé à tomber lorsqu'ils étaient partis avait disparu, pour laisser place à un déluge de gouttes grosses, glacées et serrées. Harry pensa un moment à demander du chocolat. Puis se ravisa, le dîner allait bientôt être servi.

_Raisonnable décision, mon cher filleul. _

Depuis quand approuve tu ce qui est raisonnable ?

_Comme ça. Ca me prend de temps en temps. Comme ça arrive à Snape d'être correct. _

Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de la guerre ?

_Ca dépend du genre de nouvelles que tu veux. _

N'importe lesquelles, ça me fera du bien. Je suis resté trop longtemps coupé du monde.

_Bon. Voldemort se tient tranquille. En fait, il cherche plus à avoir de nouveaux suivants qu'autre chose. Il a fait une épuration assez massive – Snape y avait échappé de justesse – et en fait, les principaux meurtres pour le moment n'ont été que des mangemorts qui devaient manquer de fidélité aux yeux de Voldemort. Il a besoin de remplaçants. _

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que Dumbledore compte faire pour enrayer les campagnes d'engagement de Voldemort ? » Lucius leva brusquement son nez de son livre (« Les sorts Noirs : Epilogues à la torture. Volume 29 ») Il n'avait plus du tout cette imperceptible lueur d'amusement ironique qu'il avait quand il contemplait Harry d'ordinaire. « Dumbledore a un cercle d'action assez réduit, au niveau de l'esprit des gens. Il est vieux. Voldemort engagera des jeunes. Des jeunes qui ne peuvent s'identifier au directeur, et qui ne peuvent que croire que ce vieillard leur parle sans savoir ce qu'ils risquent de perdre. Leur temps de vie leur paraît supérieur au sien, et ils ne veulent pas être confronté à la mort si tôt. »

Harry médita quelques minutes.

« Alors quand nous gagnerons, et que tous voudront que soient punis les coupables, il manquera un bonne partie d'une génération, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est plus simple, pour un absolutiste comme Voldemort, de prendre ses fidèles au berceau. Ceux qui sortiront de l'école jusqu'à son règne seront confrontés à une réalité à laquelle ils ne peuvent être décemment éduqué. »

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il se leva, et alla chercher dans la grande bibliothèque un livre sur lequel il était tombé tout à fait pas hasard. En fait, c'était une série de douze ouvrages, que le survivant avait dévoré.

_Mouais…Dis plutôt que ces jours là, tu t'emmerdais comme un cafard mort. _

Sirius, je conçois parfaitement le fait que tu le fait d'ouvrir un livre te donne de l'urticaire, mais comme ce n'est pas mon cas, je te prierais de bien vouloir la fermer à ce sujet.

_En tout cas, je me demande bien comme CES livres ont bien pu atterrir chez un Malfoy. _

Là par contre, je ne peux faire autrement que manifester mon accord.

_Harry, tu lis trop. Tu commences à parler comme dans les livres. _

Il posa le premier volume poussiéreux sur la table de bois vernie et marquetée d'essences rares. « Mr Malfoy, je crois que j'ai une idée, qui va mettre notre cher Voldy dans tous ses états.

- Mr Potter, je crois que vous êtes en train de suivre le chemin de votre père, ou celui de votre parrain, selon.

_- Malfoy, les Maraudeurs savent faire passer l'intérêt générald'abord __quand il le faut. _

- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous insulter, Mr Black. Mais je n'ai absolument pas l'impression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souscrive à la tradition du premier avril. »

Néanmoins, il fit signe à Harry de lui montrer ce qu'il avait eut pour idée. Celui-ci, ravi, ouvrit le livre à la page introductive.

* * *

Bon. Pas joyeux joyeux...Mais le prochain est beaucoup plus marrant!(et pis vous avez vu! finalment, l'update est arrivée plus tôt que prévu!)

Pour les portails, je verrais pour les explications. Si j'arrives pas à les caser dans le chapitre prochain, je vous les ferai en notes à la fin du chapitre neuf...

En attendant la parution du prochain chapitre, vous pouvez toujour passer le temps en appuyant sur le petit bouton marqué GO, là, en dessous. Il va pas vous manger, et l'ordinateur va pas vous exploser à la figure, je vous le garanti. (je dis ça arce que je suis restée devant ce bouton pendant deux heures comme une poule devant un couteau planté dans le sol (hautement intelligent, donc)pour me décider à tenter le coup...)

Je vous embrasse bien fort, et remercie du fond du coeur les âmes charitables qui m'ont laissé leur avis sur mon humble fanfic.

Tozi


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: tout à JKR!

J'ai un moment songé à donner un titre à ce chapitre, et l'appeler "A l'extérieur", mais finalement, je me suis dit que j'allais tout laisser comme je le faisais. Si vous voulez des titres aux chapitres, dites le moi!

J'ai pensé que ce serait interressant de s'informer un peu de ce qui se passe en dehors du petit cocon de Harry. Cela reprend très exactementle lendemain dela conversation de Lucius et de harry, après l'enterrement (donc, il y a bien la blague...). J'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre drôle (moi je l'ai trouvé drôle à écrire (Tozi1: mais comme on le sait, ton avis n'est pas à toute épreuve...))

Merci, comme d'habitude, à ceux et cells qui m'ont écrit, je vous aime tous très fort, et ça me fait plaisir d'écrire pour vous!

* * *

Draco tendis le bras pour laisser le grand rapace refermer ses serres sur l'épais gant de cuir qu'il avait passé. Il détacha rapidement la lettre écrite sur du parchemin de très haute qualité estampillé aux armes de sa famille, et donna un morceau de bacon à l'oiseau avant de lui donner l'impulsion nécessaire au décollage. Il se leva de table, et se glissa rapidement le long des couloirs frais et un peu humides des cachots jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet. Là, il s'assit sur un grand fauteuil vert près d'un guéridon, et déroula la longue pièce de peau séchée.

La lettre était codée, évidemment. Jamais son père n'aurait envoyé de nouvelles sans faire en sorte que son fils soit le seul capable d'y accéder. Il sourit en parcourant du regard les longues combinaisons de chiffres qui s'alignaient sur la feuille, écrites à l'encre importée spécialement de Chine, au moyen de plumes qui valaient à l'unité plus que ce que gagnaient les famille de 97 des élèves de l'école.

Rien qu'à la manière dont son père avait tracé la fin des courbes du 2 et du 9, il savait que son père avait une grande nouvelle, ou un grand projet à lui expliquer. Il sourit. Potter faisait bien son boulot. Voilà quelques mois que son père n'avait pas ressentit d'entrain à une certaine idée. Il se cala un peu plus confortablement, et décoda doucement la lettre.

* * *

Séverus Snape, comptant parmi les rares Serpentards à avoir défié le grand, le terriblement terrifiant Voldemort, s'estimait comme relativement veinard.

En effet.

Même sans retenir de critère de Serpentard, on pouvait dire que ceux qui avaient espionné Voldemort et qui en était ressortit vivants se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Ceux à en être sortit en bon état étaient si peu nombreux, que Séverus pensait sincèrement, et sans la moindre arrière pensée qu'il était le seul dans ce cas.

En même temps, il ne réfutait pas qu'il avait vu des dizaines, et des dizaines, et des dizaines de choses bizarres, amusantes, stupéfiantes et même carrément effrayantes pendant la partie de sa vie qu'il avait passée chez les Mangemorts. Mais rien n'égalait dans ses souvenirs la vision qu'il eut ce matin là en classe.

D'ailleurs, toute la classe semblait d'accord avec lui. Chaque élève, même les plus blasés de tous – Weasley et Granger – étaient tourné vers un élèves au fond à gauche de la pièce. A savoir Draco Malfoy.

Le jeune homme semblait s'en soucier comme de sa première paire de couches, s'il avait jamais eu des couches, et se fendait allègrement la poire.

D'un regard noir, le professeur de Potions interrogea l'un des compagnons du blond, Blaise Zabini, qui se fit tout petit et répondit d'une voix timide. Pas trop timide quand même, c'était un Serpentard. « On sait pas ce qu'il se passe, Monsieur, il est arrivée comme ça en cours.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose de spécial au petit déjeuner ? »

Snape avait sauté le repas-le-plus-important-de-la-journée-Séverus-si-vous-ne-mangez-pas-le-matin-je-vais-me-facher-et-ne-comptez-pas-sur-moi-pour-vous-soigner-non-mais-oh-et-puis-quoi-encore et d'ailleurs commençait à le regretter.

« Oh, il a juste reçu une lettre de son père. Je lui ai demandé si on lui avait jeté un sort, mais il a dit que non, et que je devais le laisser mourir de rire. »

A ces mots, Snape commença à s'inquiéter. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas connu pour être un parfait boute-en-train. « Mr Malfoy, vous vous sentez bien ? Comptez vous vous calmer afin que je puisse continuer mon cours ? » Draco Malfoy cessa de rire quelques secondes. Il prit un air sérieux, visiblement peu envieux de retarder la leçon. Il fixa son professeur dans les yeux pendant un petit moment, et celui-ci sut que c'était peine perdue. Le jeune héritier eut un rictus, puis explosa à nouveau dans un éclat plus bruyant encore.

Pas rancunier pour un sou, le professeur fit sortir son étudiant en lui intimant l'ordre de revenir quand il serait calmé. Il l'inscrivit sur la liste des collés le jeudi, et remarqua de ce fait qu'il n'avait presque plus de place sur celle du vendredi. Il décida aussi de demander à Dumbledore si quelque chose de particulièrement amusant s'était produit ses derniers jours. Ou alors, de particulièrement triste, parce qu'après tout, les mangemorts ont un humour très spécial.(1)

Il passa quelques jours, pendant lesquels Draco Malfoy ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus particulièrement moqueur et joyeux sur les lèvres. Et Séverus Snape de s'inquiéter de plus en plus sérieusement de l'état mental de son élève.

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine, le serpentard blond avait retrouvé son stoïcisme, et sa froideur. Séverus Snape, définitivement curieux de ce qui avait pu maintenir ce prototype du mangemort parfaitement conditionné au niveau d'un Poufsouffle dans la période du premier avril, le fixait d'un regard perçant. Lorsque le jeune homme se leva, et que Séverus observa enfin la longue table des professeurs, il remarqua – à son grand soulagement - que le directeur n'était pas encore descendu, et que donc, il n'aurait pas à refuser une fois encore un des multiples paquets de sucreries que le vieillard semblait trimballer dans ses poches. 

Une des choses qu'il enviait à Lucius Malfoy, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais su refuser ce paquet avec autant de mordant et de classe que le blond.

Ses espoirs malgré tout furent vains, puisque le directeur apparut soudain, courant – ce qui n'était tout de même pas une habitude chez lui – vers la table des professeurs. Il s'arrêta devant Snape, et celui-ci vit qu'à présent, c'était lui qui avait l'air d'être prêt à éclater de rire. « Séverus, il est une chose que je dois vous montrer à tout prix. »

Séverus Snape, après bien des aventures dans sa vie, se dit que plonger dans la pensine d'un être si fou que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de déplaisant sur son palmarès. De plus, le vieux lui assurait que cela le mettrait de bonne humeur.

Bon.

Il est vrai que les moyens qu'avait Dumbledore de le mettre de bonne humeur ne collaient pas véritablement avec ses propres moyens.

Cependant, même le fantasque Directeur avait du mal à trouver des évènements rigolos pendant la guerre. Celui-ci devait être une perle rare. « C'est un espion qui me l'a amené ce matin tôt. Il date de cette nuit. »

Et Séverus Snape plongea.

Il se retrouva instantanément dans une ambiance débordante de chaleur et d'amusement, qu'il avait fréquenté pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie. Une des Surboum du seigneur noir.

Tout les mangemorts étaient en cercle autour de leur chef, et reportaient tour à tour les nouvelles des province « conquises », et « à conquérir ». Ce genre de meeting devenait incroyablement rapidement d'un ennui tout aussi incroyable.

Tout d'un coup quelque chose d'_incroyable_ se produisit.

Quelqu'un était apparut derrière le lord, et lui avait sauté dessus en lui masquant les yeux de ses mains. Et en criant « COUCOU QUI EST LA ? ».

Séverus Snape n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Il ne dû qu'à son stoïcisme de Serpentard de ne pas ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Le lord poussa un cri strident et très peu masculin, et fit tout pour se libérer de l'intru.

Séverus Snape ne comprit plus très bien ce qu'il se passait à partir de ce moment là. Il voyait une personne, habillée en noir, et de taille assez petite, apparaître, disparaître, à toute vitesse et à des dizaines d'endroits différents. Et cette personne, qui visiblement avait décidé que cette nuit était une belle nuit pour mourir, hurlait à tout bout de champs des « COUCOU ! », des « ATTRAPE-MOI ! » ou alors sautait sur l'un des mangemorts, où le Lord lui-même, et hurlant « C'EST TOI LE CHAT ! ».

Il y a des gens, parfois, je vous jure…

Le terrible professeur de potions commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de définitivement tirer un trait sur la bouteille, quand une autre question, d'un genre tout à fait différent, fit surface dans son esprit. _Qui_ était cette personne ?

La réponse arriva bien plus vite que prévu. En effet, Voldemort avait réussi à se mettre face à l'intru, et les regardait, les yeux flamboyant de rage. « TOI ! COMMENT OSES-TU ?

-Eh, vous pouvez me vouvoyez quand même, on a pas joué dans le même bac à sable ! »

Snape n'eut plus un doute. Ce genre de répartie était signé.

« POTTER ! ».

Ouiiiii, Séverus Snape, vous avez gagné votre pesant en cacahouètes.

Séverus Snape, grand amateur de cacahouètes, envoya sa petite voix se faire voir, et continua à observer le manège de son jeune étudiant. Enfin, ex-étudiant. Puisque visiblement, il ne viendrait pas en cours cette année. Bien qu'il trouva cela hautement irresponsable, particulièrement de la part de celui qui devait tous les sauver.

Voldemort, comme prévu, avait enfin pensé à sortir sa baguette, et la pointa sur l'adolescent qui avait repoussé sa capuche, et lui faisait des grimaces. Le gamin fit un pieds de nez alors que le doloris fonçait vers lui. Et allait percuter Peter Pettigrow qui attendait patiemment derrière lui.

La tête que fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres valait le détour, Séverus devait l'admettre. Et le Survivant disparut dans un nuage de fumée très épais et théâtral.

* * *

Séverus Snape, pour la première fois de puis longtemps, avait passé une nuit correcte de sommeil. Il décida donc pour la première fois de sa vie de se mettre à corriger des copies un jour qu'il était de bonne humeur. Comme ça, il serait plus gentil, et peut-être que Dumbledore lui donnerait le poste de DCFM qu'il lorgnait depuis des années. Il s'installa dans son grand fauteuil en se disant qu'au moins, il n'avait pas la copie de Potter à corriger. Il soupira de soulagement.

Il devenait vieux. Quelques années auparavant, jamais il n'aurait soupiré de soulagement. Se retenant de siffler, il prit la première copie qui lui tomba sous la main. Il grimaça en voyant l'écriture petite et serrée.

Granger. Comme elle ne voulait pas dépasser la longueur autorisée, elle écrivait petit, et calait du texte dans ses marges. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui retirer de point, puisque tout les commentaire, absolument tous, étaient pertinents, et avaient parfaitement leur place dans cet essai.

La copie suivante, il ne souvenait même plus de la tête de l'étudiant. Tout comme celle d'après, d'ailleurs.

Huitième, neuvième, dixième, onzième.

* * *

Vingt et un, vingt deux, vingt trois….Ah ! Voilà.

L'écriture magnifique et noble de Draco Malfoy. Celle qu'il attendait.

On avait beau dire, le jeune homme n'avait pas des bonnes notes que parce qu'il était un serpentard. Il avait un véritable don. Tout comme son père.

Quoiqu'avec le père qu'il avait rien de plus normal.

Snape posa sa plume, et se laissa doucement tomber dans les souvenirs du temps passé.

Il avait été ami avec Lucius assez rapidement. Le garçon éait dans la même année que lui, mais avait un an de moins. Ses parents avaient payé le Conseil d'administration si cher, que toute la tour Est avait pu être rénovée, cette année là. C'était un enfant sombre, très mystérieux. Lucius prenait très au sérieux son avenir de chef de clan, et déjà, dans chacun de ses gestes, perçait une autorité à laquelle il était difficile de résister.

De plus, il était incroyablement doué. Bien plus que cette Miss Granger. Bien qu'il ignorait à peu près tout des connaissances réelles de la Gryffondor, ainsi que celles de Potter et de Waesley, il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait égaler la compréhension de la magie que Lucius avait. Presque comme si le jeune Serpentard savait de quoi était composé la magie. Presque comme si elle était un vieil animal familier.

Il secoua la tête, et attribua une note élevée au devoir, comme d'habitude, parfait. Puis, il prit la dernière copie.

Il ne sut pas immédiatement qui c'était, mais reconnut instantanément l'écriture. Elle n'était pas écrite sur du matériel de classe. Plutôt du parchemin à lettre. Avec une plume de très grande qualité. De l'encre noire…et bien comme l'encre.

Et la particularité du « t » d'être légèrement incliné sur l'arrière.

La plume de Séverus Snape se brisa sous ses doigts crispés, et une large tache rouge apparu sur l'écritoire.

* * *

Bon, vous avez deviné de qui est la copie, n'est-ce pas? Allez, je dédie le prochain chapitre à celui qui trouve en premier! (c'est le dixième, il faut marquer le coup!)

En parlant de prochain chapitre, je suis au regret de vouc informer que j'entre en période de révision du bac (j'aurais du y entrer depuis trois semaines, mais bon...)Donc, sans doute que la rédaction du dixième chapitre sera un peu retardée...Voilà...désolée.

J'espère que vous ne m'aurez pas oubliée d'ici là, et que vous passerez me laissez un mot, je vous répondrais


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : J.K.R, et tout ça, on sait, patati, patata, gnangnangnangnangnan C'est bon, je SAIS que c'est pas à moi ! (et j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas assez naïfs pour croire qu'un univers de l'envergure de celui d'Harry Potter appartient à une pauvre petite paumée qui trime sur son bac français !)

Enfin un mise à jour! (c'est tout juste si je ne vous entendait pas ronger votre frein jusque chez moi (bon, je rêve, là, mais...) Bon la chronologie, figurez vous que nous sommes déjà arrivés mi-décembre. Donc, Noël n'est pas loin. Néanmoins (je sais pas pourquoi, j'adore ce mot...) Draco est toujours à l'école, et Harry travaille très activement à dérider Lucius. (avec l'aide, bien entendu, de Sirius) Je suis désolée de refaire encore un chapitre, où, du niveau scénarion, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais bon, c'est simplement irrésistible...Normalement, tout doit se précipiter après les vacances de Noël. ( Et là, vous allez pas comprendre ce qui vous arrive, mes chéris...)

J'ai également l'insigne honneur de vous annoncer que ce chapitre (bien qu'il ne soit pas une perle de littérature...) est dédicacé tout sécialement, avec beaucoup d'amitié, de tendresse, et de voeux pour le futur, à Lunicorne! Comme vous l'avez tous deviné, c'est la copie d'Harry (glissée ingénieusement avec la copie de Draco à la remise des devoirs; comme on le sait bien, les gryffondors et les serpentards ont leurs cours de potions en même temps, donc, il ne risque pas d'être suspect. D'ailleurs, Snape ignore que Lucius est un espions. Mais comme vous allez le découvrir tout au long de ce fic, il y a énormément de choses que l'on ignore à propos de Lucius...).

Bon, j'arrête avec mes déblatérations, et vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Sirius regardait pensivement le grand parchemin par-dessus l'épaule de son filleul. Puis le boulier compliqué qui traînait sur le coin du bureau. Il fit bouger quelques boules supplémentaires, et souffla dans l'oreille du garçon pour attirer son attention. 

_Tu as oublié une retenue. _

Harry siffla avec énervement, et ratura trois lignes sur son parchemin.

Je HAIS les mathématiques.

_Je sais. _

Alors POURQUOI est-ce que c'est MOI qui les fais ?

_Parce que c'est un devoir important de Sortilège, et que les maths, ça sert à faire des sortilèges. _

Duh. Pô Juste.

_Arrête de faire le difficile. Et concentre-toi, si tu veux que la prochaine fois, ça marche parfaitement. _

Les longues lignes de chiffres qui s'alignaient devant les yeux de Harry ne menèrent qu'à une chose ce jour-là : un incroyable mal de tête. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit uniquement de sa faute. Après tout, même Sirius n'y comprenait plus rien. Les variations allaient trop vites pour qu'on puisse les expliquer convenablement.

Il prit dans le tiroir marqueté du bureau une petite liasse de parchemins. Il les relus une dernière fois, avant de se lever, et de sortir du petit bureau que Lucius Malfoy lui avait indiqué comme étant son nouveau lieu de travail. Il tira de sa poche une enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait déjà un pli, et la garnit de ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il lécha le bord gommé, et pressa la jointure jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était bien fermée.

Il traversa ensuite courageusement quatre couloirs **interminables**, cinq enfilades de pièces **immenses** et monta deux escaliers **Himalayesques**(1). Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en haut du plus long escalier de la plus haute tour du bâtiment le plus vieux de la résidence – secondaire bien sûr – des Malfoys, Harry s'autorisa une pause, et s'assit sur la dernière marche pour reprendre son souffle. Il sortit un bic de sa poche, et marqua un nom à l'envers de l'enveloppe.

Il inspira et expira encore profondément pendant quelques minutes, avant de se relever et de se diriger vers l'unique salle de la tour.

C'était la volière. Il y avait là-dedans pas moins de 114 oiseaux, de toutes espèces et de tout coloris – hiboux, chouettes, aigles, éperviers, corbeaux, coucous, perroquets, canaris …Une ménagerie complète de becs et de plumes, très bruyante et donc excentrée. Pour tout usages – courrier, divertissement, chasse, ingrédients à potions – et ouverte à tous – Malfoys, Malfoys, Malfoys, et Harry. Elle n'occupait pas moins du tiers de la tour en hauteur, et était dépourvue de toit.

Un elfe fort aimable avait expliqué à Harry que des sortilèges très puissants empêchait l'eau d'entrer, et qu'un autre prenait soin de conserver l'endroit propre et net –autant que cela fut possible. Il avait ajouté rapidement, les oreilles rougissantes, que ce dernier sortilège avait été ajouté par une doyenne elfe de la maison plusieurs siècles auparavant à l'insu des propriétaires. Harry avait éclaté de rire, et promis le plus solennellement du monde qu'il garderait le secret, et que c'était très bien comme ça.

Donc, Harry entra dans la volière. La tour était carrée, et donc la volière était carrée, et le morceau de ciel nocturne qui apparaissait tout en haut était carré .Dans l'angle grimpait une petite échelle de bois, jusqu'à une étroite balustrade de bois également. Il y avait alors une autre échelle, puis une autre balustrade, et ainsi de suite jusqu'en haut de la tour. Tout en bas, là où se trouvait Harry, il y avait deux petites tables, une pile de parchemin, trois encriers et une réserve considérable de plumes, pour les courriers de dernière minute.

Le garçon monta deux étages de balustrades, et s'approcha d'une niche. Il y introduisit la main, et en ressortit un jeune corbeau splendide, au plumage noir comme l'encre, aux yeux brillants comme des billes, et au bec terrible. « Salut Cyrano. »

Cyrano, baptisé ainsi à cause de son bec crochu – par, devinez qui, Harry lui-même – émit un croassement sonore peu sujet à l'interprétation. L'oiseau était en pleine sieste, et même si l'humain était sympathique, l'animal se sentait peu de partir en mission pour son petit copain.

_Laisse-le dormir Harry. Regarde plutôt qui vient là. _

Harry remit l'oiseau dans son abri, et tourna sur ses talons. Sur la rambarde de la balustrade supérieure, juste en face de lui, il y avait un aigle immense.

C'était un animal très sombre, dont le bec avait une teinte de brun presque rouge, et dont les yeux étincelaient comme des torches. Harry se sentit capté à l'intérieur des prunelles rondes et noires. Au dessus de chaque œil, comme pour des sourcils, il y avait une plume blanche. Les serres couleur anthracite qui se refermaient sur le bois du garde-fou semblaient pouvoir soulever un homme et les griffes de ces serres luisaient comme des poignards.

_C'est Nerval, l'oiseau de Lucius. _

Il a l'air….charmant.

_Malfoy, quoi…_

Comme poussé par une folie soudaine, Harry tendit le bras, sans rompre le contact visuel qu'il avait avec l'aigle. Après une micro-seconde de réflexion – Harry savait que c'était de la réflexion, et non de l'hésitation : les Malfoys n'hésitent jamais – L'oiseau s'envola, et atterrit sur son bras. Le garçon fut surprit du poids de l'animal.

_C'est un aigle de Corilla(2). Ca vit dans les Landes, ce truc, et il doit en rester quelques milliers sur toute la surface du globe. _

C'est pas interdit d'en avoir comme familier ?

_C'est un lointain cousin du phénix, ça. Il choisit son maître, et c'est très fidèle. Mais c'est beaucoup moins sympathique que le piaf de Dumbledore, à la base. Une vraie boule de nerfs, doublée d'une boule de magie. C'est ultra rapide et ultra puissant. D'ordinaire, ça a un petit tout les douze ans, et ça vit aussi longtemps que son maître. Pour les espèces sauvages, je sais pas. _

C'est **ça** que Lucius Malfoy utilise pour envoyer son courrier ? Pas étonnant que tout le monde fasse dans son froc.

_Harry !_

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là ?

Depuis plusieurs minutes, l'oiseau n'avait pas bougé. Il se contentait de regarder dans le fond des yeux de Harry, et celui-ci était sûr qu'il arrivait à lire dans ses pensées. C'était une expérience beaucoup plus désagréable que sa première rencontre avec Fumseck.

_Je crois qu'il te juge. _

Heing ?

_Il décide si oui ou non, tu es assez bête pour qu'il prenne le droit de te crever un œil, si tu préfères. Je serais toi, je ne bougerai surtout pas. _

Si je bouge, il me crève un œil ?

_Je ne sais pas. Mais il parait que ça fait moins mal si tu ne bouges pas. _

Iiiiiirk.

Mais l'aigle avait décidé que Harry garderait ses deux yeux. Aussi, au lieu de l'attaquer, il poussa un cri – si, si, un cri – aigu et rocailleux. Le sorcier eut le temps d'entre apercevoir une petite langue courte sèche et rigide comme du carton.

_Je crois que tu as réussi le test. _

Gneugueukoi ?

_C'est impressionnant comme tu arrives à perdre tes moyens dans certaines circonstances…_

Sirius, j'ai faillit finir **borgne !**

_Meuh nan, mon amour ! Sinon, il ne se serait jamais posé sur ton bras. _

Harry réfléchi ce jour là très sérieusement à trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser d'un ectoplasme encombrant.

Il reporta son attention sur l'oiseau. Puis sur la lettre qu'il avait toujours à la main. Un sourire joyeux et machiavélique apparu sur son visage. Et il eut la certitude, à ce moment là, que Nerval pensait exactement à la même chose que lui.

Suivit silencieusement par l'oiseau qui planait au dessus de sa tête, Harry redescendit quatre à quatre les centaines de marches qu'il avait péniblement gravi à l'aller, et alla frapper, avec un sourire complice pour son parrain et l'oiseau, à la porte de ce qu'il savait être le bureau de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Tout allait bien, ce jour-là, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les élèves s'étaient tous rassemblée parfaitement à l'heure pour prendre le petit-déjeuner dans l'allégresse et la bonne humeur générale, et le soleil levantfaisait d'amusantes figures à travers les vitraux de la partie supérieure des murs.

A la table des professeurs, McGonagall, Chourave et Vector étaient plongés dans les commentaires de la dernière revue pédagogique en date, Dumbledore faisait un concours de blagues avec Bibine assise à sa gauche, tandis qu'à sa droite, Snape était plongé dans on ne sait quelle pensée noire à l'encontre des œufs durs qu'il massacrait avec sa fourchette.

A la table des Gryffondors, il y avait une extrémité qui faisait une bataille de haricots à la sauce tomate, et une autre qui faisait une partie de chat-ballon avec un œuf dur en guise de ballon. Exactement au centre, impassibles et cachés derrière deux éditions de la Gazette, Ron et Hermione vidaient une grande tasse de thé, d'un geste parfaitement synchronisé.

A la table des Poufsouffles, on se passait discrètement les réponses à un devoir de Métamorphose, on comparait anxieusement ses résultats en Arithmancie, et on remplissait fiévreusement les tests astraux de Sorcière Mag. Le tout en s'empiffrant allègrement.

A la table des Serdaigles, il y avait autant de livres que de nourriture. Les classes de troisième, cinquième et septième années avaient un important contrôle de routine en Histoire, et il était impératif de se rentrer dans la tête la date à laquelle Gorblups Le Poilu, roi des trolls, avait décidé de régner sur le monde. (Le lendemain, après avoir décuvé, il s'était contenté d'aller casser la figure à son beau-frère pour l'avoir traité de face de savate) Un silence respectueux régnait.

A la table des Serpentards, tous attendaient que Draco Malfoy ait fini de se servir pour commencer.

Draco Malfoy avait son air des grands jours. Il avait une robe neuve, une cravate neuve, une chemise neuve, un pantalon neuf et un caleçon neuf. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés, ses ongles étaient impeccablement manucurés, son sourire était impeccablement sarcastique, et ses oreilles étaient impeccablement propres, merci pour lui.

Et son assiette était **enfin** pleine.

Il allait entamer, et ainsi marquer le début du repas pour la maison Serpentard, quand un bruit d'aile se fit entendre. Draco Malfoy suspendit son geste, et leva le regard, se retenant de sourire plus diaboliquement encore. A ses côtés, Gregory Goyle trépignait d'impatience.

Puis, ce fut la panique.

De la charpente fondait un oiseau immense, énorme, terrible. Un animal de presque deux mètres d'envergure, aux yeux comme des lampions et au bec comme un poignard.

Dumbledore et McGonagall arrêtèrent brusquement leur conversation, et Snape laissa tomber sa cuillère dans le pot de confiture.

Les batailles de nourriture de la table Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent, et Ron et Hermione baissèrent leur journal.

Les Poufsouffles s'étouffèrent sur leur bacon, et oublièrent instantanément tout ce qui ne concernait pas leur survie. En dehors du test de Sorcière Mag.

Le silence de la table des Serdaigles fut brisé par les conjectures quant à l'espèce de l'oiseau, et de la marche à suivre en cas de danger.

Les Serpentards, eux, observèrent attentivement la fourchette que leur leader avait laissé tomber. Goyle poussa un long gémissement exaspéré.

Draco Malfoy tira son sac de sous sa chaise, passa rapidement un épais gant de cuir, et jaillit de sa place vers l'allée centrale. Il faillit s'étaler de tout son long en recevant l'oiseau sur le bras, et sentit les énormes griffes éprouver la solidité du matériau. Juste avant que l'aigle ne re-décolle, Draco pu attraper l'épaisse enveloppe fixée à la patte. Il sortit de la salle en courant, suivi par l'oiseau qui planait tranquillement au dessus de lui.

Nerval poussa un cri inquiétant, mais pourtant joyeux.

Dans la grande salle, on aurait pu entendre un nuage passer.

Puis, Snape sortit en jetant sa serviette, suivit de près par Dumbledore. Et il se passa une deuxième chose incroyable : le vénérable directeur claqua la porte.

* * *

C'est une partie dece qui aurait du être le chapitre dix. (il manque un bon tiers) Mais je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir le temps de m'y remettre, donc, je pense que maintenant, il va falloir être patient.

Je vous embrasse

(1)Himalayesque est un mot que je pense avoir inventé ou alors c'est vraiment un hasard si je l'ai emprunté à quelqu'un. Ca signifie que les escaliers sont très très très très très très très hauts. Voilivoilou….

(2) Corilla est un nom étroitement liéà Nerval, étant donné que le premier est un livre écrit par le second (oulààà...)J'ai prit ces nom, car je les aimais bien, et que le style d'écriture conviendrai assez à Malfoy sénior...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : J'ai vraiment besoin de me répéter ? Alors c'est parti, pour la onzième fois :Tout appartient à JKR, et les autres petites sociétés actionnaires. (et en plus, ça rime…)

Ou : De la vie en société… Petite scénettes de la vie, comment rester loin du malheur, et la résurrection est toujours moins lente qu'on ne le croit. Dernier chapitre de la joie, car les soldats, une fois guéris, doivent retourner sur le front.

Après cela, je vous jure que je m'attelle férocement au scénario.

* * *

Lorsque Séverus Snape entra, suivi de Dumbledore, dans la chambre du préfet de Serpentard, le directeur de la maison du même nom cru être revenu en arrière de quelques mois. En effet, Draco Malfoy, tout prince des Serpentards qu'il fut, se frappait allègrement la tête contre sa table. Les deux hommes regardèrent l'adolescent se frapper encore sept fois la tête, avant de le voir se redresser, le front un peu rouge, contre son dossier de siège. Sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table, il y avait Nerval. Le directeur de Poudlard, brusquement inquiet pour la santé mentale de son élève, s'approcha. « De mauvaises nouvelles, monsieur Malfoy ? »

Draco leva la tête vers lui, et dit d'un air mi-blasé, mi-énervé : « Jetez un œil, si vous voulez. Et après, vous me rédigerez une lettre pour Sainte Mangouste, pour qu'ils le fassent interner. Et vite, s'il-vous plait. » Snape ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis quand Draco Malfoy osait-il parler comme cela de son père ? Et depuis quand laissait-il Dumbledore jeter un œil dans ses affaires privées ?

Dumbledore prit le papier qui traînait sur la table, et le parcouru du regard ; et eut un sourire amusé. « Et bien il me semble que son humeur est au beau fixe, malgré tout ce que l'on aurait pu craindre. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez du souci à vous faire pour votre père, il semble aller parfaitement.

Il a complètement perdu la raison, vous voulez dire ! Il n'a pas le droit d'envoyer Nerval « Parce qu'il en a envie ! »Qu'est-ce qu'il a bouffé, merde !

Draco ! »Séverus n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'avait vu Draco dans un tel état. Ce dernier lui jeta un long regard. D'un geste, l'adolescent referma la porte, et demanda à Dumbledore : « Vous croyez que c'est bon ?

Ma foi…Monsieur Malfoy, vos affaires de famille ne regardent que vous…

Il ne s'agit plus d'affaires de famille, il s'agit de préserver la santé mentale de mon père ! On ne peut pas le laisser dans la même maison que Potter plus longtemps !

QUOI ?Vous voulez dire que Potter est chez Lucius Malfoy, ACTUELLEMENT !

Mais bien sûr, où donc devrait-il être ?

MAIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUELQUE PART AILLEURS QUE CHEZ LE BRAS DROIT DE VOLDEMORT !

Mais nooon….Câlmez vous Séverus…Lucius est parfaitement digne de confiance…D'ailleurs, d'après la lettre que Monsieur Malfoy vient de recevoir, Harry se porte à merveille. Tenez, jetez un œil vous-même… »

Séverus prit machinalement le bout de parchemin descellé que lui tendait Dumbledore.

**. : Bien le bonjour, Drakkie-Poo, je profite de la lettre de ton père, et de mon colis de copies, pour te faire passer de mes nouvelles. (Je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas, mais…) Ça me distrait un peu du temps pourri qu'il fait ici. Sirius tire une tête de trois pieds de longs parce qu'on ne peut plus aller se promener… :. **

Les mains du professeur de potions se crispèrent et ses jointures devinrent blanches tant l'étreinte de ses doigts sur le papier était puissante. Il ferma les yeux, et se répéta plusieurs fois mentalement qu'il lui fallait garder son calme, que c'était très simple, il fallait qu'il reste calme, voilà, il était calme, très calme, incroyablement calme ; d'ailleurs si Potter entrait juste là, maintenant, il ne lui sauterait pas dessus pour lui arracher sauvagement la tête en répandant des litres de sang dans toute la pièce, nonononononononon, il était **calme.**

« S'il vous plaît, Dumbledore, dites-moi que vous avez une explication rationnelle, détaillée et **argumentée** du pourquoi du comment Potter s'est retrouvé être sous la garde de Lucius Malfoy, et en compagnie de cet enfoiré d'ectoplasme hyperactif. Dites-moi que vous en avez une, parce que sinon, je crois que ça va faire un peu trop de non-sens pour moi, et je risque de péter un câble très rapidement. »

La voix du Maître des Potions était aussi calme et contrôlée que peut le paraître l'œil d'un cyclone. Nul doute que si Neville Londubat avait été présent dans la pièce, il aurait fui à toute jambes en poussant des couinements plaintifs.

Dumbledore eut un regard complice avec l'étudiant, et guida le professeur vers la porte. « Et bien, voyez-vous, il y a de ça quelques années…. »

Tandis que la porte se refermait sur les deux hommes, Draco Malfoy prit une profonde inspiration, se pinça l'arête du nez, et se tourna vers le secrétaire qui se trouvait dans l'angle. Il ouvrit un tiroir marqueté d'essences rares – le meuble était un héritage lointain d'un marquis français, qu'on lui avait autorisé d'amener – et sortit de là une grande, lisse et épaisse feuille de parchemin rouge vif.

Après tout, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Et na.

«… COMPLÈTEMENT INCONSCIENT POTTER, TE RENDS TU SEULEMENT COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? ET NE CROYEZ PAS, PÈRE, QUE JE VOUS COMPTE POUR INNOCENT DANS CETTE AFFAIRE ... »

« Vous savez, Monsieur Malfoy, je crois que Draco n'a que très moyennement apprécié notre petite plaisanterie.

Oh ? Vous êtes certain ?

Absolument. »

« ...PROVOQUE UNE VÉRITABLE PANIQUE DANS LA GRANDE SALLE, MAIS BIEN SÛR, JE PENSE QUE VOUS EN ÊTES TRÈS FIER… »

« En tout cas, Nerval a l'air de s'être bien amusé.

Il en avait besoin, voilà des lustres que je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui pour intimider qui que ce soit, au Ministère….

Savez-vous que c'est très répréhensible, ce que vous faites ?

S'il vous plaît, Potter… »

«…. TRÈS MALIN, OUI, TRÈS MALIN !PARFAITEMENT DIGNE DE TOI, POTTER ! ET VOUS PÈRE, J'IGNORE COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PUS ÊTRE SUFFISAMMENT AVEUGLE ET FAIBLE D'ESPRIT POUR… »

« Ah, là, il va tout de même un peu loin.

_Ce qui serait amusant, ce serait de lui en renvoyer une…_

Je t'en prie, Sirius, un seul scandale suffit…

Mais l'idée de Monsieur Black est effectivement alléchante, il faut l'admettre… »

« …MAIS PAR MERLIN, **OÙ **AVIEZ-VOUS L'ESPRIT CE SOIR-LA ? TOUT CELA N'A CONDUIT QU'À LA RÉVÉLATION DU SECRET À SNAPE, COMME SI JE N'AVAIS PAS DEJA SUFFISEMMENT D'ENNUIS COMME CELA … »

« Vous remarquerez qu'il ne donne absolument aucune nouvelle de l'école, de la guerre, de mes résultats, de tout ce qui pourrait être intéressant….

Il nous fera parvenir des nouvelles dès qu'il sera calmé. Et d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous voudrez bien vous souvenir que nous reprenons le chemin de Slendher dans deux jours…

Il n'y a aucun malentendu, le message m'a été parfaitement transmit.

_Le voyage s'effectuera en calèche, de nouveau ?_

Non, puisque notre ami, ici présent est assez remis pour faire des voyages par Portails. »

« …ME DEMANDE D'AILLEURS POURQUOI JE M'ACHARNE À VOUS FAIRE LA LEÇON, PUISQUE JE SUIS SÛR QUE VOUS N'Y PRENEZ MEME PAS GARDE ? C'EST CELA, JE PERDS MON TEMPS ! »

Harry sortit, descendit les grands escaliers de marbre qui conduisaient au petit salon d'opale, dans le bâtiment central. Il traversa la pièce, et regarda joyeusement à l'extérieur par la porte vitrée. Trois jours qu'il neigeait sans interruption sur Slendher. Soixante centimètres de neige blanche comme un nuage recouvraient le parc comme une grosse couette duveteuse. « Il a neigé, il a neigé, il a neigé…. »Chantonna-t-il doucement. Il appela un Elfe, et lui demanda son manteau et son écharpe et ses gants. Il enfila joyeusement le tout, et ouvrit toute grande les portes vitrées.

Il fit un pas à l'extérieur, et respira à pleins poumons l'air gelé et tranquille. Puis, il s'élança dans le jardin, souriant en sentant ses pieds s'enfoncer profondément dans la neige.

_Attends, je t'ouvre un chemin. _

Sirius passa devant, et aplati rapidement un petit chemin pour Harry.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

Un bonhomme de neige !

Et Harry de se jeter sur la matière froide comme un chien sur un os.

A quelle heure rentre Lucius ?

_Deux heures avant le retour de Draco, je pense. _

Cool !

Lucius longeait l'allée centrale du Manoir, qui avait été dégagée, en faisant attention à ne pas traîner son long et précieux manteau de velours doublé de fourrure dans la neige, et à ne pas poser ses chaussures du meilleur cuir et taillées sur mesure dans une congère. Sur sa tête, il portait un chapeau pointu de feutre, crânement avachi sur le côté ; et il avait à la main son éternelle canne à tête de serpent.

Il pensait sur le moment au retour imminent de son fils, et donc aux deux semaines de vacances qui allaient suivre. En effet. Pour la première fois en plus de dix-huit ans de carrière, Lucius Malfoy avait prit deux semaines **de suite** de congé. Aux prochaines nouvelles, l'enfer gèlerait, ou à la rigueur, Voldemort abandonnerait le massacre de masse pour se lancer dans la danse classique.

Frissonnant, sans savoir si c'était du à la température plus que glaciale ou à l'image qui lui était brusquement apparu dans l'esprit, il hâta le pas, resserrant d'un coup sec son écharpe de cachemire autour de son cou. Bien lui en prit, car à peine avait-il fait quatre pas qu'une masse froide et humide s'écrasa juste en dessous de son oreille, projetant son coûteux chapeau au sol.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il fut trop surpris pour réagir. Puis, il leva la main, et observa la neige qui l'avait frappé, et qui mine de rien commençait à fondre et à couler dans son col. Il scanna attentivement la plaine blanche et immaculée autour de lui, sans arriver à voir son agresseur – bien qu'il se doutât fortement de son identité. Et quelque chose perturba son champ de vision.

Une chose énorme. Horrible. Défigurante. Un hideux bonhomme de neige.

Le chapeau qui était tombé à ses pieds s'anima, se souleva, et flotta paisiblement jusqu'au bonhomme de neige, avant de se poser sereinement sur la tête de ce dernier. Ou ce qui devait figurer la tête.

Alors Lucius Malfoy se dit qu'il avait encore quarante-deux paires de chaussures neuves dans son placard, et qu'il pouvait sacrifier celles qu'il portait pour châtier l'impertinent. Aussi commença-t-il à avancer, de la neige jusqu'au genoux, vers l'infamante ignominie qui scarifiait son jardin. Lorsqu'il fut à quatre mètres, un gloussement clair se fit entendre de **derrière** le bonhomme de neige. « Je vois, Monsieur Potter, que le comique de la situation ne vous a pas échappé. »

Il y eut un autre gloussement, plus soutenu cette fois.

« Il vous sera aussi venu à l'esprit que cet acte ne sera pas sans conséquences, qu'elles soient à long termes… » Il claqua des doigts « …Ou immédiates. »

La tête glissa sur les « épaules » du monstre, et atterrit sur la tête de la personne qui se trouvait cachée derrière. Harry, donc. Il y eut un glapissement offensé, et le Survivant sortit de sa cachette en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de la neige. Puis il releva le regard, et croisa celui de Lucius Malfoy. « Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de déclencher la guerre ?

Doux Merlin, une guerre ? Et vous pensez la gagner, peut-être ?

_Je vous rappelle que les boules de neige enchantées ne doivent pas dépasser une certaine vitesse._ »

Et les deux combattants de se jeter de part et d'autre, charmant le plus de neige possible pour voler jusqu'à l'ennemi.

Sans avoir un goût du luxe plus particulièrement développé qu'un autre, Draco Malfoy devait s'avouer qu'il préférait tout de même porter un ensemble-robe de cachemire, une chemise de soie, une cape de fourrure doublée de soie et des chaussures montantes de cuir fin ; plutôt que la chemise en coton, la robe en flanelle, la cape en laine et les gros godillots de son uniforme. C'est d'ailleurs avec cette pensée, fort satisfaisante, qu'il remontait l'allée centrale et dégagée qui menait au manoir.

La boule de neige l'atteignit en pleine face.

Il ne la vit pas venir.

Et il ne sentit pas le sortilège qui la guidait.

Il éternua, et s'essuya le visage, avant de regarder autour de lui. A première vue, rien qui sorti particulièrement de l'ordinaire. A part…

Une chose énorme. Horrible. Défigurante. Un hideux bonhomme de neige.

Il vit également que tout autour de ce bonhomme de neige, la neige avait été tassée, retournée, piétinée, et qu'il manquait la tête à l'effigie de glace. Un rire clair s'échappa de derrière le bonhomme. « Potter. Très amusant. »

Il était tellement concentré sur le bonhomme qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une personne invisible confectionnait soigneusement une boule de neige. Et de la lui envoyer dans la nuque. Avec un « gasp » étranglé, Draco se retourna, sans voir les traces qui se formait jusqu'au bonhomme, seules témoins de la fuite du malfaiteur.

Un autre éclat de rire le fit se retourner de nouveau, et il continua sa progression vers le bonhomme. A bien y réfléchir, il semblait régner une activité suspecte derrière ce bonhomme. Il y avait des froissements de tissus, des mouvements mal contrôlés, et, par-dessus tout, un petit rire qui couvait. « Shhhhht…. » Draco soupira. « Potter, ce n'est même pas la peine, je **sais** que tu es là derrière… » Plus un mouvement, à présent. Draco soupira encore, et s'approcha. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre du bonhomme aussi grand que lui. « Potter, sors de là. Tu as depuis longtemps dépassé l'âge de ces stupidités. »

Et puis, tout d'un cour, ce fut Le Jour Où Draco Malfoy Faillit Mourir D'une Attaque Cardiaque.

D'un bond synchronisé, Harry, Sirius et Lucius soulevèrent le bonhomme, et le firent atterrir sur Draco, avec un cri sauvage, à se faire dresser les cheveux sur le sommet du crâne.

A moitié assommé, à moitié étouffé, et subissant la moitié d'une crise cardiaque, Draco Malfoy essaya pendant plusieurs minutes de refocaliser ses pensées, ses regards, et de retrouver sa respiration. Il repoussa avec effort les morceaux du bonhomme éclaté, et tenta de se relever. « Ça va, Fils ? »

Draco crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Assis sur un bloc de neige compactée, couvert de neige lui-même, sans chapeau, mal coiffé, trempé, les joues roses et sans canne, Lucius Malfoy le regardait d'un œil curieux. A ses côtés, assis dans une congère, où il s'était laissé tombé, Harry le contemplait, goguenard, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. « Vous savez, Monsieur Malfoy, c'est dommage, quand même, pour le bonhomme. J'y avais passé deux heures, avant que vous n'arriviez.

Vous aurez l'occasion d'en faire d'autres. »

Draco n'arrivait même pas à retrouver la parole. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, stupidement, sans arriver à faire quoique ce soit d'autre. « Bon. Où est mon chapeau ? » Lucius se leva, et farfouilla un peu dans la neige aux alentour. Puis, se redressant, il brossa son feutre de son revers, et le remit sur sa tête. Puis, il tendit une main à son fils, et le releva.

Et reprit son chemin vers le manoir, l'air de rien. Draco jeta un regard effrayé à Harry, et murmura d'une petite voix « Mais **qu'est-ce** que tu lui as fait, au nom de Merlin ?

En fait, il est supercool, ton père !

_Il n'a pas l'air comme ça…mais…_

Aller, vient, il m'a dit qu'il allait nous montrer la vieille version de poker sorcier, celle qu'il jouait à Poudlard ; dépêche-toi ! »

Et Harry de partir en courant à la suite de Lucius. Draco resta quelques minutes immobile, dans la neige ; se demandant si se coucher en rond et mourir n'était pas une option intéressante, après tout. La forme argentée de Sirius apparu à ses côtés.

_Belles vacances en perspectives, n'est-ce pas ? _

Draco gémit.

* * *

Prochaine année : La magie doit retourner à la magie, et de poussière, tu retourneras à la poussière. Voldemort n'a jamais vraiment comprit le système qui fait que le boomerang revient à son lanceur par derrière... Tourné vers l'avenir, les actes du passé reviennent, au ras de sa nuque…

Où Harry apprend, où Sirius a un rôle, où Snape perd définitivement le fil de l'action, où Ron et Hermione sont beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être, et où Lucius et Draco Malfoy sont définitivement de la même famille.

(Comme ça, ça à l'air génial…Mais vous faites pas trop d'espoir tout de même, les résumés, c'est beaucoup plus simple que l'Histoire…)

Je voudrais vous signaler que je me lance dans la traduction. Je commence une, et puis une autre, un peu plus tard (où la traduction est plus ardue.).

J'ai également commencé une nouvelle fic avec un OC en personnage principal, et Lucius en deuxième perso! Pour ceux que ça tente, il faut des reviews qui me le disent! (c'est là que j'ai absolument rien...--" KC!)

Allez, bisou!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : blablabla…on le sait tous, rien à part la fic ci-dessous ne m'appartient…

Comme ça y'est, le bac, c'est fini, et bien fini, je fpete ça en vous donnant mes fonds de tiroirs. Après, y'aura sans doute pas d'update avant deux (voir plus) semaines, donc...Faut que vous en profitiez. Lisez, lisez, donnez moi des avis, je les lirais, et je vous répondrais si vous avez des questions!

Nouvelle année : La magie doit retourner à la magie, et de poussière, tu retourneras à la poussière. Voldemort n'a jamais vraiment comprit le système qui fait que le boomerang revient à son lanceur par derrière... Tourné vers l'avenir, les actes du passé reviennent, au ras de sa nuque…

Où Harry apprend, où Sirius a un rôle, où Snape perd définitivement le fil de l'action, où Ron et Hermione sont beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être, et où Lucius et Draco Malfoy sont définitivement de la même famille…

* * *

Lord Voldemort écumait de rage.

Ce petit vermisseau, cette raclure de rien du tout de Potter à la noix venait encore de mettre à mal son prestige.

Alors ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et on ne pouvait rester caché du Lord très longtemps.

**Je suis le ténébreux,- le veuf -, l'inconsolé**

Le seigneur des Ténèbres entra en coup de vent dans la grande salle, et s'approcha d'une table couverte de cartes près de laquelle l'attendaient trois hommes. « Alors, où en sommes-nous ? » Il les entraîna vers le fond de la salle, ou l'humidité avait reprit ses droits.

**Le prince d'Aquitaine à la tour abolie**

Les trois mangemorts tremblèrent, et il vit des yeux gris se baisser derrière un masque. Et Voldemort su que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises.

* * *

Remus s'éloigna de la fenêtre, ramenant son livre vers la bibliothèque. Sur l'étagère, en face du fauteuil, il y avait une photographie. Lui, Harry, et Sirius. Il passa un doigt sur les deux visages. Les personnages lui adressèrent un salut. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.

**Ma seule _étoile_ est morte, **

La vieille maison devenait de plus en plus dire à entretenir. Malgré les fréquents passages de Sirius, Remus se sentait encore trop déprimé pour rendre la masure habitable. Mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Même Snape évitait avec tact d'aborder le sujet. Il se contentait de s'effondrer dans son fauteuil et d'attendre que le temps passe, silencieux.

**Et mon luth constellé Porte le _soleil noir_ de la _Mélancolie._**

Remus jeta un œil par la fenêtre avant d'avaler le contenu du verre posé sur la table basse et de descendre à la cave.

* * *

Harry dormait. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Entre ses lèvres brillait l'émail de ses dents. Sirius glissa sur le lit, et plana doucement au-dessus de l'oreiller. Il fit remonter la couverture en sentant le courant d'air entrant par la fenêtre ouverte. Il se déplaça, jeta un œil par la porte fermée, puis au dehors.

**Dans la nuit du tombeau, toi qui m'a consolé**

Une fois à l'extérieur il se dirigea vers le nord. Sous lui défilaient les paysages endormis. Au dessus de sa tête sifflaient les étoiles. La lune ronde avait commencé sa course, et à ses côtés, Hedwige volait silencieusement.

**Rends-moi le Pausilippe et la mer d'Italie,**

Un courant d'air chaud passa sous lui. Au loin, la colline était rouge, et le ciel avait la douloureuse odeur de la mort.

* * *

Il avait la respiration rauque, et il avait été obligé de retirer son masque. Il toussa, et une douleur lui traversa la poitrine. Il boitilla vers la tombe. Il s'agenouilla près de la dalle de marbre, et passa une main gantée dessus.

**La _fleur_ qui plaisait tant à mon cœur désolé,**

Il posa son visage brûlant sur la pierre froide. Elle semblait pulser doucement sous sa peau. Il respira profondément, et l'odeur de fumée âcre qui montait de ses vêtements le fit grimacer. Il leva la tête, et contempla le gros massif qui poussait derrière la stèle.

**Et la treille où le pampre à la rose s'allie.**

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua. Il se redressa avec difficultés, et quitta le cimetière en détachants ses longs cheveux clairs.

* * *

Il entendit la voix de personnes courir devant la porte de la chambre de son amie. La voix de Snape qui criait à Flitwick d'aller chercher Hagrid. Il plissa les yeux, et essaya de rester endormi. Il se retourna sous la couverture, et son bras heurta le côté de sa compagne, qui grogna.

**Suis-je amour, ou Phébus ?...Lusignan ou Byron ?**

Au creux de sa main, une flamme apparu, et il observa les traits de son amie. Elle dormait avec les cheveux étroitement tressés, et ses sourcils étaient doucement relevés, comme figés dans une expression de surprise.

**Mon front est rouge encor du baiser de la reine ;**

Sous son souffle et la chaleur de la flamme, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sourit, et tout deux, dans le noir, ils écoutèrent le monde pleurer et se battre derrière leur porte.

* * *

L'homme courait près du Lac. Il fallait se presser, l'Ordre aurait besoin de Thestrals cette nuit. Le spectre était passé au QG et les avait prévenu qu'une région du Sud était attaquée. Dumbledore avait eut l'air préoccupé. Sans presque un regard pour l'étendue liquide féerique, le maître des Potions se hâta vers la cahute du géant. Le moment n'était pas aux souvenirs.

**J'ai rêvé dans la grotte où nage la syrène…**

Le grand homme était encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude. Le temps de délivrer son message, et Séverus Snape recommençait à courir sur le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-lard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa marque grisâtre qui le démangeait un peu.

**Et j'ai deux fois vainqueur traversé l'Achéron :**

Il arrivait en vue du village. Il transplana et sentit un souffle chaud et fétide passer sur son visage. Charriant une odeur de fuite, de panique, et de cadavres en train de se consumer.

* * *

Dans l'obscurité d'une pièce ou tout les rideaux étaient tirés, le son d'une harpe, étouffé, se battait contre le silence. Huit personnes, silencieuses, regardaient le joueur sombre. La mélodie, faite de notes désunies, semblait moribonde. Une dixième personne entra, et échangea quelques mots avec deux autres spectateurs.

**Ondulant tour à tour sur la lyre d'Orphée**

Le silence retomba parmi le public. La mélodie s'accéléra rapidement et les sons devinrent discordants. Le joueur avait la tête rejetée en arrière, le visage plongé dans le noir. Un mouvement plus brusque de sa main droite brisa une corde, et le son miroitant se répandit dans toute la pièce.

**Les soupirs de la sainte et les cris de la fée. **

Harry se détendit brusquement dans soubresaut de son cauchemar et heurta le mur du sommet de son crâne. Il s'assit, se tenant la tête et hurlant.

* * *

Ron et Hermione, confortablement installés sur les bancs de la table de Gryffondor dans la grande salle, lisaient chacun un journal, en le tenant grand ouvert devant eux. Ce qui faisait qu'à part de dos, ils étaient totalement invisibles à leurs camarades de tables.

Sur les premières pages, les gros titres annonçaient qu'une région du Sud avait été attaquée, et que les Aurors avaient réussi à garder le contrôle du secteur, mais tout juste. Les deux amis baissèrent ensemble leur journal, et se regardèrent en secouant doucement la tête. « Ça ne vas pas comme ça devrait. » Constata Ron. « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » Compléta Hermione.

Ils se levèrent, et quittèrent la table et la salle après ces paroles énigmatiques mais peu surprenantes de leur part. Il grimpèrent trois escaliers, et passèrent trois fois devant la même porte. Puis, ils l'ouvrirent au moyen d'une énorme clef qu'Hermione sortit de son sac. La serrure céda avec un « clonk » sonore, et ils entrèrent.

Dans la salle sur Demande, il y avait trois fauteuils, de velours brun et bleu, des torches fixées aux murs et une énorme table. Sous cette table étaient couché trois hauts tabourets, et trois longues baguettes de bois clair. Sur un des fauteuils, ils y avait une grosse boîte en carton. La table était l'élément le plus particulier du décor. Elle faisait plusieurs mètres de longs, et plusieurs mètres de large. Une plinthe vernie courrait sur son pourtour, et sur toute la surface se matérialisait une maquette en trois dimensions du Royaume-Uni, de l'Irlande et de la côte de la France. De grandes zones du territoire anglais étaient peintes en noir, et d'autres portaient de petits drapeaux avec soit une marque des ténèbres, un phénix, un gros « M » bleu. Certain drapeaux avaient leurs sigles barrés de rouge.

Il y avait quatre grands drapeaux rouges le long de la côte française, et un trait de peinture rouge parcourait le milieu de l'Irlande. Sur toute la surface de la Grande-Bretagne, il y avait des zones quadrillées de vert pâle, de blanc, et de rose.

Ron prit un drapeau avec une marque des ténèbres barrée de rouge, et le planta dans une région du sud du territoire. La tache noire qui s'étendait jusque-là recula de quelques centimètres. Il prit ensuite un grand compas et mesura la distance entre la tache noire et la tache rose la plus proche. Il répéta l'opération avec la tache blanche, puis la tache verte. « Ils s'éloignent » constata Hermione. « Oui » fut la réponse laconique de Ron. Il sortit ensuite de son cartable un bloc de papier moldu, assez épais, et dont la couverture orange et noire portait un sigle griffonné et illisible. Il l'ouvrit, et le tendit à Hermione. Tandis qu'elle lui dictait ce qui était écrit sur la dernière page, il reportait ses indications sur la maquette. Puis, à deux, ils quadrillèrent une nouvelle zone verte, en utilisant un fil tendu et un pinceau fin.

« Où qu'il soit,il fait son travail ». Remarqua Hermione. Elle remesura les écarts entre les drapeaux rouges français. « Il faudra quand même lui demander de vérifier ces mesures là. Elles me paraissent très curieuses. » Ron marqua quelques lignes dans le carnet.

Tout deux prirent alors des rouleaux de parchemin, cachés au fond de leurs cartables. Ils les étudièrent un moment, avant de rayer méthodiquement une rangée de lignes. Puis, ils prirent au fond de la boîte à drapeaux un autre bloc ; visiblement plus vieux, et à la couverture très sombre. Dessus, un objet pointu avait entamé le glaçage de la jaquette, et au pinceau, on avait coloré le motif de rouge. Un grand « K » s'étalait maintenant sur presque toute la surface du bloc. Ils l'ouvrirent, et tournèrent de nombreux et très fins feuillets. Lorsqu'enfin arriva une page blanche, Hermione trempa une plume dans l'encrier à l'angle de la maquette, et commença, scrupuleusement, à recopier les lignes non barrées des parchemins.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur dernier cours de la journée, traînant leur sac à bandoulière derrière eux, ils s'attardèrent un long moment dans les couloirs. Ils passèrent près d'un mur ou une pierre semblait un très léger ton plus sombre que les autres, et où les aspérités, dans un coin, formaient si on regardait bien un petit « K » très caractéristique. Si on ne savait pas que cela y était, la marque était tellement infime qu'elle devenait indécelable.

Hermione sortit de sa poche un petit flacon, qui contenait un liquide rouge sombre, dans lequel flottaient des petites particules brunâtres. Elle l'ouvrit, s'assura que personne ne regardait ni à gauche, ni à droite, et plongea une pipette dans le liquide. Elle en prit quelques gouttes, et les déposa sur le « K » de la pierre. Elle rangea le flacon, et posa le bout de son doigt au beau milieu de la goutte. « Ouvre-toi ». Un râle rauque sortit de ses lèvres. Ron sourit. Elle aussi. « J'ai toujours envie de dire « Sésame, ouvre-toi », à la place. »

Le « K » se détacha alors de la surface, et s'enfonça dans le roc. Puis la pierre toute entière s'affaissa dans le mur. Comme à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, les autres pierres se rangèrent, et formèrent une Arche au dessus d'eux. Ils la passèrent, et quelques secondes plus tard, tout avait disparu.

* * *

**El Desdichado**

Je suis le ténébreux, le veuf, l'inconsolé,

Le prince d'Aquitaine à la tour abolie

Ma seule _étoile_ est morte, et mon luth constellé

Porte le _soleil noir_ de la _Mélancolie. _

Dans la nuit du tombeau, toi qui m'a consolé,

Rends-moi le Pausilippe et la mer d'Italie,

La fleur qui plaisait tant à mon cœur désolé

Et la treille où le pampre à la rose s'allie.

Suis-je Amour ou Phébus ?...Lusignan ou Byron ?

Mon front est rouge encore du baiser de la reine ;

J'ai rêvé dans la grotte où nage la syrène,

Et j'ai deux fois vainqueur traversé l'Achéron :

Modulant tour à tour sur la lyre d'Orphée

Les soupirs de la sainte et les cris de la fée.

**Gérard de Nerval.**

Première conséquence d'un bac de français immédiatement suivi de quatre heures de cours de maths facultatifs... Je suis désolée.

Je pense que ce chapitre pour le moins énigmatique sera plus ou moins expliqué par les suivants (ou du moins, je l'espère de tout mon cœur) sinon, vous savez bien que je suis à votre disposition pour vous expliquer quoi que ce soit (et si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits de mes explications, revenez à la charge, et demandez à Tozi1, il arrive que Tozi tout court soit un peu lente à la détente…)

Il en a pas l'air comme ça, mais ce chapitre marque le tournant le l'intrigue. Je vous embrasse tous bien fort. Et espère avoir de vos nouvelles...Bisous: D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Oyez, oyez. Bien que le scénario, et les élucubrations ci-dessous présentées soient entièrement propriété de la tristement célèbre Tozi, Elle est contrainte de reconnaître ne rien posséder qui relève de personnages….etc, etc, etc. Bon, vous m'avez comprise…tout est à JKR. Pour une fois que j'essayais d'être originale…

Je dédicace sans préavis ce chapitre à History, qui est une revieweuse fidèle, et dont les observations sont au moins aussi intéressante que le fic. History, je t'adore, et j'ai hâte d'avoir ce commentaire sur ce chapitre. (Tozi, qui ronge son frein)

* * *

.

Chapitre treize.

SBRAOUFFFFF

WAOUILLOUILLOUILLaïeaïeaïe…Euh…Je veux dire…Ouch.

_Pas la peine, Harry. Et puis…Fais gaf/ Trop tard. _

Bon, on peu arrêter le massacre, maintenant ?

« Monsieur Potter, je sais que contrôler sa magie sans baguette est assez complexe, mais comprenez bien que tant que vous ne pourrez pas vous déplacer sans anéantir sauvagement toute forme de civilisation autour de vous, je ne pourrais pas vous laisser sortir de cette salle d'entraînement.

- Monsieur Malfoy, ça irait peut-être mieux si vous me disiez** comment** je peux la maîtriser, cette magie…»

Harry regarda le grand blond se plonger dans une profonde méditation. Ca faisait maintenant quatre jours que Harry était bloqué dans cette salle sans fenêtre de Slendher, et qu'occasionnellement, Mr Malfoy venait voir comment il s'en tirait. Ce dernier avait, de sa propre initiative, retiré tout forme de lien qui pouvait retenir la magie de Harry.

« Je dois dire, Monsieur Potter, que cela me surprend assez. Ni moi, ni Draco n'avons eu tant de mal à maîtriser cette puissance. Pas que je remette en cause vos effort, ou votre application, non, mais visiblement, il faut penser la méthode différemment que pour nous deux…Je vais vous faire porter le dîner, et consulter quelques livres. Si je trouve quelque chose, je passerai vous expliquer demain soir en rentrant du ministère. Il est impératif que j'aille travailler demain. »

En effet. Non seulement, Lucius Malfoy avait prit deux semaines à Noël, mais en plus, il les avait rallongées de quatre jours. Encore un peu, et on commencerait à jaser. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, soucieux de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver le ministère après son absence.

Harry, lui, se laissa tomber dans ce qui restait d'un fauteuil. Il poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur d'une pierre, et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce.

Mais _pourquoi_ il a pensé utile de relâcher cette pbip de magie ? J'arrivais parfaitement à me débrouiller, avant.

_C'est très simple. Dénouer une magie, c'est comme enlever une cale, ou un stop. Ca ne peut être fait que par personne extérieure, et c'est de manière générale assez dangereux. C'est même interdit par le ministère._

KOUA ?

_Et oui. Cela dit, ce n'est pas cela qui arrête les sangs purs. C'est un rituel qui consiste à donner un total contrôle sur la magie. _

Une baguette, ça suffit pas ?

_Pas vraiment. Pour les vieilles familles, qui n'avaient souvent qu'un héritier mâle, c'était risqué de le voir suspendre sa vie au sort d'un bout de bois. Les duels étaient monnaie courante à une certaine époque. _

Ah. Bon. Je comprends mieux. Ca permet de faire de la magie sans baguette.

_Entre autre. _

On peut faire quoi d'autre ?

_Ca dépend du degré auquel tu arrives à domestiquer ta magie. Une magie totalement domestiquée ne sert à rien. Une magie complètement libre est très dangereuse_

Comment ça ?

_Et bien…Admettons que tu aies un chien, d'accord, et tu le dresses à être doux comme un agneau…Si tu pousses le dressage trop loin, tu ne pourra jamais lui faire faire le moindre geste offensif. Quand à l'autre extrême, tu l'expérimentes en ce moment même. _

Et Malfoy ? Il fait comment ?

_Malfoy est, encore et toujours un cas à part. Mettons qu'il connaît très bien sa propre magie. C'est dû aux longues études de philosophie sorcière et moldue que lui a assigné sa mère, quand il était petit. D'après ce que m'a dit mon père, pour me faire baver d'envie et me « motiver » à me surpasser, il n'a pratiquement pas eu à la discipliner. Ils sont devenus copains immédiatement, si tu préfères. _

Attend…Tu as bien dit** philosophie moldue **?

_Parfaitement. Comparé à la philo sorcière, elle offre des méthodes de méditation et des voies de réflexion vers des sujets insolubles, c'est un excellent moyen de se focaliser sur l'être, etc, etc…J'ai jamais rien compris à ça, de toute manière. Anaïs Malfoy, la mère de Lucius, était une femme monstrueusement éclairée comparée aux cruches qu'on pouvait trouver dans la bourgeoisie sang pur. _

Alors là, quand même, tu m'en bouches un coin.

_Elle était super, sa mère. Moi, j'aurais bien aimé avoir la même. Bon, son père était pas cool…_

Euh…Sirius ?

_Et puis moi, c'est bien simple, même mon frère était pourri, tient. _

Sirius ?

_Mais alors Elle…Aaaahh…J'crois bien que tout les gars qui l'ont rencontrée sont restés mortellement jaloux de Lucius…_

Merde, dois y avoir un problème. Siiiiriius !Allo, ici la Terre, appelle Sirius !

_Et puis en plus, elle était su-per-belle. Ahlalalalala…Cette femme, c'était le fantasme de toute la maison serpentard, je parie. _

…

_Et puis de toute manière, c'est la seule qu'était buvable, dans le tas. _

…

_Mais quand même. Elle avait quelque chose en plus…_

…

_Harry ?_

…

_Haaaarry ? _

* * *

.

Considérations professionnelles mises à part, Lucius Malfoy avait pour le moment quelques problèmes assez urgents à résoudre. De un, se débarrasser de ce Ministre ma foi fort encombrant qui voulait absolument savoir si tout s'était bien déroulé pendant les vacances de Noël de son administré préféré. De deux, le petit inconvénient de la magie incontrôlable de Potter. De trois, la cafetière vide sur son bureau. Et de quatre, la brûlure persistante sur son bras gauche.

C'était la sensation la plus désagréable qu'il avait jamais expérimenté. C'était en fait bien pire qu'une brûlure, à son avis. C'était une oppression, une contraction si forte dans son bras, sous la Marque, qu'il se la représentait toujours sous la forme d'un hideux abcès sous sa peau, près à crever et à répandre une substance acide et corrosive dans son organisme. Il se demandait encore si le prix qu'il percevait pour porter cette marque était suffisant. Mais il était de toute manière trop tard.

Voldemort avait parut étrangement attirant, à l'époque, quand Lucius avait fini son premier cursus à l'université de Médicomagie. Il offrait le moyen de réaliser un monde où la magie serait restituée sous la plus noble et la plus pure de ses formes. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il disait. Rendre à un don de tous les jours, de toute les minutes, ses lettres de noblesse.

Hélas.

Mille fois hélas.

La première vraie erreur de sa vie avait été la plus sévère.

Par bonheur, il avait pensé à demander une rétribution matérielle, en contrepartie de son allégeance. Vu la fortune du mage noir, il pensait que le prix, pourtant exorbitant, qu'il demandait, était purement symbolique. Enfin. Ca lui évitait une humiliation totale.

Il sortit de son bureau, semant Fudge et son ventre protubérant dans l'escalier, et quitta le ministère. Une fois dans une petite rue discrète, il transplana.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ce soir là, il était de meilleure humeur. Voldemort faisait pédale douce pour le moment, semblant brusquement inquiet à propos de quelque chose, dont il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de faire part à ses collaborateurs. Soit, tant qu'à faire, ça lui épargnait le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard. Il prit les escaliers, et descendit vers les parties enchantées du manoir. Là où il avait placé Harry.

Le garçon était surprenant. Pas simplement de par sa puissance. Pas qu'elle soit innommable, mais tout de même…Mais plutôt par son esprit un peu…Joueur. C'est cela. Potter avait l'esprit joueur. Il n'avait pas l'esprit d'un tueur, d'un calculateur, ou quoi que ce soit. Potter avait un esprit …rafraîchissant. Surtout après une journée passée en compagnie des langues de bois du ministère.

Ca l'avait surpris, d'abord. Il avait tenté, dans les petites ironies, de retrouver l'esprit doucement sarcastique de sa femme disparue, mais il avait renoncé. Potter jouait. Il jouait avec les mots quand il parlait. Il jouait avec les pensées. Il jouait avec ses vêtements, avec ses goûts, avec ses habitudes, avec sa voix, avec tout. Même parfois avec lui-même. Il prenait des petits bouts, des petites choses, les mettait dans tout les sens, jusqu'à les laisser dans le sens où elles semblaient le mieux. Tiens, hier j'ai mis deux chaussettes bleues, et si aujourd'hui j'essayais deux chaussettes de différentes couleurs ? Et si je coupais le bout, pour que la moquette me gratte les orteils ?

Il jouait avec la vie. Avec sa vie. Et celle de Voldemort.

Et puis pourquoi la Terre, elle tournerait pas à l'envers ?

Il poussa la porte, et eut du mal à se repérer dans la pièce sombre. Visiblement, la magie de Potter avait détruit l'éclairage.

_N'approchez pas !_

Lucius sursauta. Il avait rarement eut l'occasion de converser télépathiquement avec feu le parrain de son hôte.

Que se passe-t-il ?

_On ne sait pas. Harry a de moins en moins l'impression de pouvoir prévoir quand une vague va se déclencher. _

Lucius ne dit rien. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, et regarda l'adolescent maigre assit face au mur.

_Il va pas bien, vous savez ? Harry va pas bien. _

Que se passe-t-il ?

_Il a pas l'habitude que sa magie soit si ennemie. Elle est toujours venue à son secours, auparavant. Et maintenant…Il n'arrive pas à … « entrer en contact. »_

Lucius sourit en son fort intérieur. « Entrer en contact » Quelle manière simpliste, presque moldue, de dire la chose. Entrer en contact avec quelque chose comme la magie brute. Comme si c'était un jeu de rôle, d'espions. Un jeu d'en…

Le grand blond se figea. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon, et poursuivi son raisonnement. Un jeu, oui, pourquoi pas. Pas quelque chose de trop compliqué, quelque chose de…de primitif presque. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Lucius Malfoy sortit en courant, et se précipita vers sa bibliothèque. Il passa trois armoires d'étagère (sa collection complète de « Magazine sur les poissons venimeux, embarrassants et parfois mortels ») traversa en courant la salle contenant les livres de sorts (cinq étages de livres, de « Comment identifier les ennemis au bas des escaliers » (1) à « Mille et une manières de cuire le riz ») Puis celle sur l'Histoire (dont deux armoires juste pour la famille Malfoy), celle sur la métamorphose, celle sur les arts, etc…Après la salle des Initiations aux formations (Comment diable la collection de « Spirou » de Draco a-t-elle atterrit là ?), il arriva à la partie la moins éclairée, et la moins entretenue de la Bibliothèque, celle de la « Magie pure »

La magie pure n'était pas du domaine de Lucius. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait laissée de côté. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il trouvait cela un peu trop prise de tête. (NdTozi : qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut !) C'était au départ une branche d'étude tout à fait convenable, et il l'avait d'ailleurs entamé, lorsqu'il était jeune et enthousiaste, avant de déchanter.

La magie pure arrivait rapidement à quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre qu'un banal Doloris.

Cette mauvaise utilisation de la science de la MP, tenait du fait de sa nature. Elle traitait de l'existence même de la magie. Branche assez nébuleuse, tenant de la philosophie sorcière autant que de l'alchimie en passant pas la biologie de base et les mathématiques abstraites, elle avait formé des être monstrueux, plusieurs siècles auparavant. Des mages complètement fêlés avaient entamé une série d'expériences abominables, dont le récit maintes fois édulcoré avait pourtant fait tressaillir Voldemort.

Il s'agissait de l'attachement de la magie au Sorcier.

Comment cette magie est-elle apparue ? S'agit-il d'une aberration du génome, ou de quelque chose qui vient se greffer en plus après la conception ? Dans ce cas, quoi de mieux que l'expérimentation sur sujet vivant ?

Ces sorciers avaient passé des années, à essayer de détacher un sorcier de sa magie, et vice versa. Ils avaient coupé tout les parties du corps, avait brûlé à des endroits précis, avaient tué sans compter, pour répondre à ce fondement fanatique « Pourquoi sommes-nous sorciers ? »

Ils avaient fini par se faire envahir par ce qu'ils appelaient au début les « déchets de laboratoire », une race imparfaite, tordue, au pouvoir rageur. Parmi ces mutilés de l'âme, celle qui deviendrait Aralène Lolvek. L'arrière grand-mère de Luciphèle de Baline.

Quelque part dans la section Histoire, il était écrit que l'une des descendantes de Luciphèle de Baline avait épousé Lognar Serpentard, l'aïeul de Salazar. Tandis que sa sœur, jumelle, épousait Jages Potter.

Lucius frissonna imperceptiblement, et il sentit son pouvoir se cabrer légèrement à l'idée d'être arraché à son corps humain. Les larges volumes reliés de cuir luisant le regardaient comme autant d'yeux. Comme si les ouvrages savaient pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le maître de leur discipline.

Non, pensa Lucius, je n'y connaît rien. C'était plutôt mon père, le fort en cette matière…

Il passa de longues minutes à consulter les titres. Avant de tirer un livre. Il était relativement fin, très poussiéreux, comme tout le reste, et frappé en lettres d'or sur la couverture d'un ocre étonnant annonçait : « De la primitivité, et de l'évolution. Par Alvak Darwin »

* * *

.

Ahahahahaaa…J'ai du déclencher la curiosité, là. Non ? Bon. D'accord. Tant pis.

Mille excuses pour mes autres fics, mais Tozi s'est battue pendant pas loin de douze jours avec ses intérieurs capricieux, et bref, je vous passe les détails. J'ai donc prit un congé maladie, et j'ai tout laissé en plan.

Sauf le Chemin, parce que c'est la seule que j'ai aussi en manuscrit, alors du coup, j'ai pu écrire un peu.

Bref, bref, bref. On continuera sur la magie pure la prochaine fois, il n'est pas dit que je vous laisse vous en tirer pour ça.

En attendant, la cigale aime les reviews à croquer pendant qu'elle chante dans la bise que vente…

Bisous

(1) Mes plus sincères remerciements à mon frère qui m'a fait découvrir le donjon de Naheulbeuk. Cette équipe de tarés vient de rejoindre mon panthéon du comique (Tozi1: Aux côtés de Shrek, l'Ane, Manny, Diego et Cid...Quelle culture, cher alter-ego!)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : hello !Pour votre plus grand bonheur, laissez moi vous présenter la suite d'une histoire qui ne m'appartient en rien, mais dont je profite éhontément (et gratuitement, malheureusement) car je n'ai pas la ressource imaginaire pour créer un vrai monde qui tienne debout…

En avant donc, pour le….

* * *

Chapitre quatorze.

Alvak Darwin était un homme étrange. Il avait en fait commencé par recueillir avec beaucoup de soin le plus de témoignages possible de survivants des laboratoires de l'horreur, avant de faire un condensé assez pratique des connaissances générales en MP « noire ». Bref. Il n'avait pas eu à se plonger dans ces livres qui lui donnaient la chair de poule pour comprendre grosso modo ce qui se passait avec la magie de Potter.

Il descendit rapidement dans la salle d'entraînement. Mine de rien, cela faisait tout de même presque deux semaines que Potter était là-dessous, maintenant. Il était temps qu'il arrive à se maîtriser, et retrouve le soleil.

Lorsqu'il entra, la pénombre et l'odeur le prirent à la gorge. Ca sentait la poussière, les larmes et la sueur. Les murs résonnaient encore d'un cri silencieux. La forme de Sirius se dessina devant lui. Le trépassé n'avait pas l'air des plus satisfaits.

_Et alors, ce n'est que maintenant que vous revenez ? Vous savez combien c'est insupportable, d'être enfermé tout seul dans une pièce sous terre et sans lumière ? Mais vous êtes malade !_

Lucius leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Du calme. Si tout se passe comme prévu, Potter est dehors ce soir.

Sirius disparut dans un courant d'air. Lucius s'approcha, percevant le regard invisible à l'arrière de son crâne. Il fini par se mettre à quatre pattes et franchi les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Harry sur les genoux. Il s'accroupit à côté de l'adolescent, et toucha doucement son épaule.

Harry dégageait une forte odeur, ne s'étant pas lavé depuis plusieurs jours. Ses vêtements étaient poisseux, et l'air hagard qu'il avait sur le visage rappela douloureusement à l'espion les premiers jours de convalescence du gamin.

« Harry ? » Le garçon tressailli, et leva le regard vers lui.

Il y eut à ce moment-là, une connexion très étrange. C'était comme la communication par la pensée, mais en moins précis. C'était communiquer au-delà des mots. C'était manipuler les choses pour qu'elles s'agencent dans l'autre esprit pour former une compréhension très aigue. Lucius secoua la tête pour se sortir le bizarre phénomène de l'esprit. Il avait l'impression douce d'être soumis à une version tendre de la Légilimancie.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de jouer ? »

Harry eut l'air ravi par l'idée. Il s'assit en tailleur, attendant visiblement les instructions de son compagnon de jeux inhabituel et bienvenu. Il battit des mains.

_Euh…Malfoy ?_

Aucun danger, Black, je suis maintenant presque sûr.

Il s'assit face à Harry, et posa ses mains sur ses chevilles.

« Bon. Tu dois mettre tes doigts tous ensemble, et me montrer tes mains, comme ça. » Dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Harry l'imita. « Bien, maintenant, il faut que tu regardes dans toi. Aller, vas-y, fait-le, c'est pas dur. »

_Malfoy, Harry n'a jamais fait de méditation, il ne peut…_

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air assez excité.

« Alors, tu as vu quelque chose ? »

Harry acquiesça énergiquement.

« Alors maintenant, il faut le laisser sortir. Après, tu pourras jouer avec. » Harry le regarda dubitatif.

« Si, je te jure, tu vas trouver ça rigolo. »

Lucius n'en revenait pas de parler comme cela. _Rigolo_, vraiment, il n'avait pas utilisé ce mot depuis…Au moins trente ans !

Harry semblait plongé dans une profonde concentration. Soudain, au bout de ses doigts, il y eut des étincelles.

_What the f…_

Black ! Reste poli !

Lentement, avec grâce, une petite forme se dessina à partir des étincelles. Ca avait un peu la même tête qu'un patronus, sauf que ça brillant moins. Et ça semblait plus consistant. Et surtout, ça dégageait la vie. Cette petite forme, c'était comme un vent frais, c'était de l'énergie, c'était la vie et la puissance. C'était la magie.

La forme devint un petit oiseau. De la taille et de l'apparence d'un moineau, environ. Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda l' « animal » avec des yeux brillants.

« Sparrow ! » L'oiseau s'envola, et chanta. Et c'était tout les rires du monde à la fois. La chose vola par la porte, et Harry la suivit. « Regardez c'est Sparrow ! »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Harry était retourné à son état normal. Lucius n'avait pas réussi à s'expliquer le comportement bizarre de Harry pendant les dernières minutes de son enfermement, mais comme l'adolescent avait retrouvé toute sa pétulance habituelle, il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que par curiosité.

A présent, Harry ne pouvait pas être vu sans la manifestation magique inhabituelle perché sur sa tête ou sur son épaule, selon l'envie. L'oiseau était complètement silencieux, et ne dégageait absolument aucune lumière dans le noir, sauf si Harry lui demandait très poliment d'en produire. Ce n'était pas une existence matérielle, ni un fantôme. Bref. Un mystère qui donnait sa particularité au Sauveur. Lucius trouvait que c'était très bien comme cela. Si le moyen que Harry avait de maîtriser sa magie était de jouer avec, il n'y avait aucun problème. Par contre, depuis, le gamin semblait répulsif à toute sorte de magie traditionnelle, incluant l'utilisation d'une baguette. Il apparaissait comme clair que seul l'oiseau avait quelques pouvoirs, et qu'il autorisait Harry à l'utiliser par un contact. Harry était fondamentalement devenu un moldu.

La pensée d'avoir un moldu sous son toit était très particulière pour Lucius. C'était la toute première fois que cela lui arrivait de passer ne serait-ce qu'une période dépassant la journée avec un être dont le pouvoir n'était pas confondu avec son corps matériel. Il avait testé le garçon à son insu, avec l'aide de feu son parrain, mais le verdict était tombé. Harry Potter, en domestiquant sa magie, et encore, domestiquer était un bien grand mot, n'avait fait l'acquisition d'aucun pouvoir hors du commun lui donnant une hypothétique chance de contrecarrer sérieusement Voldemort. Au contraire, il les avait tous perdus au profit de ce piaf désincarné.

La perspective de devoir annoncer à Dumbledore qu'il avait séparé le garçon prodige de sa magie l'ennuyait un peu. Pas qu'il ait honte, non, après tout, une magie débloquée était à son stade le plus noble, et son idée était que la magie noble était le destin de toute magie. Mais il était sûr que Dumbledore allait réclamer une baisse de prix. Comme si c'était à lui que Lucius devrait de l'argent pour la magie de Potter.

Et puis après tout, cet oiseau, c'était la magie de Potter, donc ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas un moldu comme les autres, non ? S'il était bien un moldu.

Lucius avait craint que cette séparation ne soit douloureuse à terme, mais Harry avait tout simplement dit : « Et puis de toute manière, si la magie se fixe sur un corps de son propre gré pour rendre le corps plus fort, cela veut dire que si le corps et la magie se séparent de leur propre gré, ils sont tout les deux assez forts pour survivre seuls, non ? »

Cela avait envoyé Lucius dans des conjectures sans fins sur ce que Potter pouvait bien avoir gagné à se séparer de sa magie. Car il en était sûr, la libération de la magie apportait **toujours** quelque chose au sorcier.

Mais si Harry était à présent constitué d'un corps et d'une magie séparés, et qu'un sorcier est un corps avec une magie confondue, alors que diable était devenu Harry ?

Ces pensées avaient tourmenté Lucius pendant deux mois, jusqu'à lui donner mal à la tête. Mais finalement, il avait décidé – selon l'élégante expression de Harry lui-même – de s'asseoir dessus, et de contempler la suite logique des choses.

Draco était extatique, semblait-il, de passer une année sans Potter. Serpentard cavalait allègrement en tête de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et la finale de Quidditch opposerait Serpentard à Serdaigle, les premiers ayant quatre cents points d'avance, les plaçant largement favoris. Il n'y avait absolument aucune nouvelle concernant Ron et Hermione. Les seuls échos qui leurs parvenaient étaient de Sirius.

De même, et Lucius en était tout à fait certain à présent, Voldemort était inquiet. Profondément inquiet. Si inquiet que Lucius le devenait également. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait provoquer cette inquiétude, l'Ordre du Phénix restant sur la défensive, d'autre part parce que cette chose inconnue provoquant cette inquiétude devait forcément être incroyablement puissante pour inquiéter Voldemort, de manière à ce que ce soit perceptible au niveau des troupes.

* * *

Voualaaaaa…en fait, c'est la fin du chapitre 13, que je n'avais pas fini, mais que j'avais envie de publier….Alors j'en ai fait le chapitre quatorze. Je vous promet que le prochain est beeeaaaauuucoup plus long. Et on revoit Sevvy chéri et Dracounichet.Des reviews pleaaase !

Bisous


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Ri1 a moa. Tozi fatigué. Tozi fini dissert de filo. Tozi pa envi expliqué vou kelle gagne pa de fric sur le do de JKR, paske elle gentille é pa vouloir exploité pauvre JKR .

Trêve d'imbécillités, et retournons à la véritable raison de votre présence ici, devant votre ordinateur, avec cette page particulière ouverte (s'il vous plait, lisez la en entier avant de la fermer rageusement.) qui est, je l'espère, de lire …..

* * *

…..Le chapitre 15 

Draco tourna trois fois sa cuillère à thé dans le sens direct. Et puis trois fois dans le sens indirect. (1). Il reprit un morceau de sucre, et retourna sa cuillère de nouveau. Dans le fond de sa tasse, il y avait maintenant une épaisse pâte de sucre fondu aggloméré. Il soupira, et reprit un morceau de sucre.

« Draco, mon cœur, si tu reprend encore du sucre, tu ne vas pas dormir cette nuit. Et puis ce n'est pas bon pour les dents. »

Draco eut un profond soupir, reposa sa cuillère dans la coupelle, et vida sa tasse d'une gorgée. C'était tellement sucré qu'il faillit ne pas réussir à l'avaler. Il reposa l'ensemble tasse-soucoupe-cuillère-à-thé sur le guéridon de cristal à ses côtés. Il s'adossa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil moelleux de cuir fin et doux, et regarda par la fenêtre.

« As-tu faim ? » Il soupira de nouveau. Depuis qu'il était arrivé là, trois heures auparavant, il avait bu neuf tasses de thé, et mangé onze petits gâteaux. Et il n'était que onze heures.

« Quel dommage que ton père n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Il m'a dit qu'il serait là la semaine prochaine. Par contre, demain, Séverus vient rendre visite. Vous pourrez parler.

- Je peux parler avec toi, aussi.

- Oh non…Je sais bien, les jeunes, ça a besoin de parler entre eux.

- Oui Grand-père.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Grand-père, Lucius ? Je ne suis pas si vieux, si ? »

Draco sourit, et regarda doucement le vieil homme assit en face de lui. Il y avait une couverture légère sur ses jambes, mais elle n'empêchait pas de voir la forme hideuse de ses jambes mutilées. Le garçon se leva, et servit une tasse de thé bien chaud. Il s'assit à côté de l'homme, et l'aida à boire une gorgée.

« Aller, Lucius, va jouer. La mer est belle, aujourd'hui. Je suis un peu fatigué. » Draco aida l'homme à s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé, et quand il ferma la porte, le vieillard dormait déjà.

Il traversa trois petits salon chaleureux, et sortit sur la terrasse surplombant un grand jardin. Il regarda les hautes montagnes encore coiffées de neige, puis la verdure qui reprenait doucement ses droits sur l'hiver mourant. Le vert humide de l'herbe perçait sous les brins morts de l'année précédente.

Le blond descendit, et marcha d'un bon pas dans l'herbe fraîche. Sa robe accrochait encore quelques gouttes de la pluie matinale qui tombait lorsqu'il était arrivé, mais qui s'était arrêtée. Quand il fut en vue du petit village, il se cacha derrière un arbre et transfigura ses vêtements. Il passa par la petite place en face de l'église au clocher court, poussa la porte rouillée du cimetière.

Il y avait beaucoup de tombes, pour un si petit village. C'est parce pendant une guerre de moldus, beaucoup de « Résistants » avaient été tués dans les parages. Draco passa devant beaucoup de monuments sans leur accorder un regard. Il reconnaissait quelques noms, parce qu'il connaissait leurs descendants au village, mais beaucoup étaient de parfaits inconnus.

Il arriva finalement dans un petit enclôt de haie, où toute les tombes étaient simplement constituées d'une dalle courte, d'une petite stèle et d'une statuette. Au beau milieu, il y avait un énorme massif floral aux boutons prêt à exploser. Il fit le tour de ce massif, et passa une main lente sur le visage figé de la nymphe en marbre. Puis sur la dalle. La pierre était froide, lisse, blanche. Il s'assit sur le sol humide à côté. «Bonjour Maman. »

Sur la stèle, il y avait juste le nom de sa mère, et les dates de sa vie. Il retraça les lettres du bout des doigts. Narcissa Jane Malfoy. Il chassa quelques feuilles mortes du rebord. « J'espère que tu t'ennuies pas trop, ici. Enfin, au moins, tu as de la compagnie. » Il regarda les nombreuse tombes adossées à la haie. «Père va mieux. Mais ça, tu le sais. »

Draco resta un long moment face à la tombe de sa mère, au beau milieu du carré familial des Malfoys. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tristesse, à présent, seul une grande impression de vide. Un intense sentiment de perte. Il se souvenait bien, de quand ils avaient enterré sa mère. Son père, Snape et lui. Son Grand-père ne se souvenait déjà plus de sa belle-fille. Il avait appelé Lucius « Philippe » pendant toute la durée de leur séjour, avant et après la cérémonie.

Draco se leva, et alla jusqu'au coin de l'enclôt. Là, sous un début de noisetier, il y avait deux tombes identiques et une un peu plus grande. Les deux plus petites portaient chacune les noms de Sylvie Sophie et d'Adrien Lucius Malfoy. Toute deux indiquaient les dates de deux enfants morts trois ans après la naissance de son père ; ils avaient alors seize et treize ans. La troisième tombe était celle d'un homme de vingt-deux ans, portant le nom de Philippe Baal Malfoy. Celui-ci était de quinze ans l'aîné de Lucius, et était mort lorsque celui-ci avait huit ans.

Le thème des trois tombes était le même, un jeune sorcier, qui se tenait successivement à côté, derrière et devant la stèle.

Draco s'assit de nouveau par terre, devant les trois tombes. Une tante et deux oncles qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Une sœur et deux frères que son père avait vu partir. Draco soupira.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à son père, mais il se doutait que c'était pourquoi il n'avait pas de frère ni de sœur.

« Vous savez quoi ? » Demanda-t-il aux trois tombes muettes. « Je ne sais pas comment Potter fait. » Le silence lui répondit. « Si Père n'avait pas été là, à la mort de Maman… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il sentait l'humidité imprégner ses vêtements, et bougea, inconfortable.

Il entendit des pas, derrière lui. Une voix en français s'exclama. « Alors ça ! Si c'est pas le petit seigneur qui revient au bercail ! »Draco se releva, et se tourna vers la vieille femme qui entrait. « Bonjour Mme Lirtel »

Mme Lirtel était une petite femme, qui aurait un grand-père sorcier, très vieille, avec une peau cuivrée si ridée et tachée qu'on ne distinguait même pas ses traits. Elle avait deux yeux bruns brillants, et des cheveux très blancs. Elle portait une vieille robe rouge fanée de drap de laine, de gros bas gris, des chaussures solide noire et un châle à grandes fleurs et à franges raffiné. Ses cheveux étincelants étaient très soigneusement coiffés. Elle avait un gros nez, et une grosse protubérance cutanée sur le menton.

Draco pensait qu'elle était très laide, mais il l'aimait beaucoup. En fait, tous les Malfoys l'aimaient beaucoup. Lucius disait qu'elle était déjà ainsi, vieille, laide, et seule, depuis bien avant sa propre naissance. Draco ignorait qu'une personne pouvait vivre si longtemps, même en ayant du sang sorcier. Le châle, c'était un cadeau de Narcissa à la naissance de Draco. Mme Lirtel avait alors joué le rôle de baby-sitter un nombre incalculable de fois.

Depuis toujours, Mme Lirtel vivait dans la petite maison trapue qui se cachait derrière le talus du grand portail de la demeure ancestrale des Malfoys. (La demeure qu'occupait la famille en France avant la fuite vers l'étranger, lors de la chasse aux sorcières de 1456). Elle avait la charge exclusive des lauriers roses du jardin, et maintenant, elle s'occupait aussi du Grand-père.

Draco lui sourit, et l'embrassa deux fois sur chaque joue. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et posa la branche qu'elle avait à la main, couverte de leurs roses éclatantes, sur la tombe de Narcissa. Après cela, elle s'accrocha au bras de Draco, et le guida vers la sortie. « Aller, les vieux comme moi, ça doit pas rester trop longtemps dans les cimetières, pour pas donner de mauvaises idées au Bon Dieu. » Draco empêcha avec difficultés son sourire de s'agrandir.

« C'est donc déjà les vacances, mon petit ?

- Oui Mme Lirtel. C'est les vacances de Pâques.

- Aaaah…C'est Pâques !…Et ton père, mon petit, Lucius, il vient, cette année ?

- Oui, mais il a beaucoup de travail, alors il ne vient que pour la deuxième semaine.

- Ton père travaille trop, mon garçon. Les jeunes comme lui, et toi, ça devrait s'amuser. »

Draco sentit son sourire s'étendre malgré lui. C'était toujours amusant d'entendre parler de son père comme d'un « jeune ».

« Grand-père ne me reconnaît presque plus. Peut-être que nous devrions venir plus souvent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton grand-père…Les vieux, ça perd un peu la tête...C'est normal. Tiens, il y a trois jours, il m'a prit pour Juliette, sa première femme.

- Mais…Juliette est morte très jeune…Elle ne peut pas vous avoir ressemblé.

- Oh…Tu sais mon petit, pour lui, qui est mort, qui est vivant, ce n'est plus comme si ça avait beaucoup d'importance.

- Mais…Il se souvient d'Anaïs, non ? De la mère de mon père ?

- Je sais pas, mon garçon…Je ne sais vraiment pas. A quelle heure es-tu arrivé ?

- Aux environs de sept heures…Par le train de nuit. »

Ils remontèrent par la rue adjacente à celle qu'avait emprunté Draco à l'allée, et Mme Lirtel profita de son bras pour lui faire porter le sac de pomme de terre qu'elle acheta à l'étal du primeur. Ils croisèrent un groupe de jeunes qui suivaient le moniteur d'une colonie de vacances. Les cinq jeunes filles qui s'y trouvaient se retournèrent à leur passage. Mme Lirtel eut un petit éclat de rire aigu.

« Hihihi…Mon garçon, tu es bien comme ton père…Même les vieilles se retournaient sur son passage, quand il venait ici en vacance avec sa mère…Toute les filles en étaient jalouses, de cette pauvre Anaïs. De cette chère Narcissa aussi, d'ailleurs. Maintenant, c'est mon tour ! »

Draco s'empourpra. Décidément, Mme Lirtel réussissait là où les autres échouaient. « C'est qu't'es devenu un grand jeune homme, maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour faire mes courses ! »

* * *

Séverus était parti à l'aube de Poudlard, et avait voyagé pendant la moitié de la journée sans avoir rien avalé depuis la veille. (SEVERUS !IL-FAUT-MANGER-LE-MATIN !) Aussi, quand, en entrant dans la salle à manger déserte de la Maison Ancestrale des Malfoys, il vit un grand saladier rempli de petits beignets à la courgette, qui avait été posé là pour le déjeuner quand le personnel avait mit la table, il n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde. (NdTozi : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'en trois lignes, j'ai casé six tiroirs…et que ça veut dire quelque chose !) 

Bien sûr, ce fut le quart de seconde de trop.

Donc :

« SEVERUS SNAPE ! Que je ne vous prenne pas la main dans le sac en train de ripailler entre les repas !»

--Oh, _non !_--

« Bonjour Mme Lirtel… » Essaya de dire Séverus en souriant.

« Bonjour, mon grand sacripant ! » Mme Lirtel l'étreignit au milieu du corps, du fait de sa petite taille.

Séverus ferma les yeux, et poussa un gros soupir, le plus discrètement possible. Dans l'entrée, il vit apparaître Draco, en tenue d'équitation, avec un énorme rictus goguenard sur le visage.

C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée de venir ici pour les vacances.

* * *

Lucius soupira en laissant tomber son sac de voyage sur le sol. A ses côtés, Harry regardait tout autour de lui comme un gamin dans un magasin de jouets, touchant tout les meubles, soulevant tout les couvercles de la collection de boîtes dans la vitrine, ouvrant et refermant une fenêtre. Imperturbable, perché sur la tête de son…Et bien Lucius ne savait pas vraiment quoi, il y avait Sparrow, royal. 

Lucius sentit un poids sur son épaule, et sourit en entendant le cri strident de Nerval. L'aigle avait prit sa résidence d'été en France, dans le vieux château des montagnes. L'homme s'avança un peu plus dans la maison, se disant que tous devaient sans doute être dans la salle à manger. Tirant Harry derrière lui, il monta un escalier et prit le premier couloir sur la gauche. Il entendait déjà le bruit de quelques couverts, la voix claironnante de son fils, et celle basse de Séverus Snape.

« On est où ? » Harry le regardait, soupçonneux. Il n'aimait pas tellement être transporté dans des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais Lucius avait simplement sourit, et dit que pour une fois, ça allait être une surprise.

« Nous sommes chez moi, Harry.

- Chez vous, vraiment ?

- Oui. Ceci est la plus vieille maison dans laquelle les Malfoys ont jamais vécu.

- Ah. »

Et Harry repartit dans l'observation des antiques tapisseries d'époques, magiquement restaurées. « C'est joli. »

L'homme ouvrit une porte, et ils entrèrent dans une grande salle. Les trois personnes attablées devant un plantureux déjeuner se levèrent et vinrent les saluer. Il y avait Draco, Snape, et une vieille dame moche. Lucius serra la main de son fils et de son ami, et embrassa la femme sur les deux joues. Harry, lui, se contenta de salutations plus distantes avec son ennemi bien aimé et son allié abhorré. La vieille dame le prit par les épaules et lui plaqua deux baisers sonores sur chaque joue. « Il est adorable lui ! Comment il s'appelle ?

- C'est Harry Potter. Il ne parle pas français. Harry, voici Mme Lirtel. Une très grande part de la famille à elle seule. » Dit Lucius en alternant aisément entre l'anglais et le français.

- Oh. Bonjour Mme Lirtel.

- Oh…C'est un si joli petit cœur…Viens là mon petit, il faut te remplumer un peu… »

Mme Lirtel fit asseoir Harry à sa gauche et le servi copieusement de viande, de ratatouille, de purée, et de trois beignets à la courgette. Harry souriait, surpris mais amusé. « Allez, mange ça mon lapin. Il faut qu'on mette un peu plus que de la peau sur tes quelques os… »

_Je crois que je l'aime bien, elle._

« Ah, oui. J'oubliais. Il y a aussi un pur-esprit, avec nous, feu Sirius Black a tenu à nous accompagner.

- Il ira très bien avec Geoffroy, entre fantômes, ils devraient s'entendre.

_- Ah ? Y'a un autre fantôme ici ?_

- Black, fais nous le plaisir d'aller voir ailleurs si nous y sommes…grogna Snape.

_- Aaaahh…Mais je vois qu'il y a aussi mon grand copain Snivellus, aussi…Comment ça va, mon pote ?_ »

* * *

Lucius attendait derrière la porte. Mme Lirtel lui avait transmis les diagnostiques du médecin, lorsque ce dernier était venu pour la visite mensuelle, et ce qu'il avait apprit ne l'avait pas surpris. Son père n'allait pas mieux. C'était difficile en même temps de savoir s'il fallait s'en réjouir, ou s'il fallait s'en attrister. Lucius soupira. Il fallait s'y habituer. Ça faisait plus de quinze ans que son père ne le reconnaissait plus. 

Il entra sans frapper, et traversa l'antichambre sans se soucier de l'elfe ridé qui époussetait une lampe. Il ouvrit deux des trois portes donnant sur les pièces de l'appartement, entrant dans des pièces vides. La dernière salle était un petit boudoir, aux murs de pierres couvertes d'un enduit fin et peint d'une grande fresque immobile. Il y avait un petit canapé de tissu broché et capitonné, et trois petits fauteuils de même tissu dans les tons parme. Entre les sièges, il y avait une petite table marquetée et vernie, aux pieds torsadés, soutenant un plateau avec trois tasses et une assiette de biscuit.

Il entra, et referma la porte sans bruit. Devant l'une des deux grandes portes-fenêtres, il y avait un fauteuil roulant, avec un vieil homme rabougris assit dedans. Il y avait une couverture sur ses jambes bosselées, et il portait une veste d'intérieur écossaise. Son visage avait dû être beau, mais la vieillesse ne lui avait fait conserver que la noblesse d'un maintient retenu par habitude. Il y avait des lunettes à fine armature de métal sur le nez mince, long et droit, et les cheveux blancs étincelant étaient coiffés vers l'arrière. Il manquait un morceau d'oreille et une grande cicatrice barrait la joue droite, traçant une marque claire sur la peau couverte de taches brunes. De grandes mains puissantes, noueuses et brunes étaient posées à demi sur les accoudoirs, à demi sur les roues.

Le vieillard fit pivoter le fauteuil, et se retrouva face à Lucius. Il y eut un sourire sincère et ému sur le visage fatigué.

« Bonjour Philippe. As-tu vu Lucius ? Je l'ai envoyé jouer dehors ce matin, et je ne sais pas s'il s'est présenté pour le déjeuner. Son ami Séverus doit être arrivé maintenant. »

Lucius soupira, et s'assit dans un fauteuil, se penchant pour se servir de thé. « Lucius va bien, Père. Il est avec Séverus et ils ont déjeuné ensemble à l'office. »

* * *

(1) pour les non matheux (et ceux que ça intéresse tellement pas que le relire est nécessaire, moi, j'ai besoin de l'écrire pour m'en souvenir.): sens direct : sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, sens indirect : sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Oui, je sais, les matheux ont une drôle de logique pour le direct et l'indirect, mais à la base, tout ça c'est une histoire de trigonométrie. Bon, je m'arrête là, sinon j'en ai pour des pages… 

Vous avez vu ? J'ai fait un long chapitre, pour une fois, il fait une page Word de plus que d'habitude. (Vu les deux derniers qui, eux, n'en faisaient que trois, celui-ci en fait presque le double.

La prochaine fois, on en apprend plus sur les véritables Ron et Hermione, sur les K, et sur les Malfoys, aussi, un peu. Séverus, lui, retournera à Poudlard, et c'est là qu'on saura vraiment ce qu'il faisait en France. (Là, je suis optimiste, si j'ai pas le temps, je vous le ferais dans le chapitre d'après.)

Pour répondre a une gentille review de David, je suis bien obligée d'avouer, je n'ai pas de rythme de parution. Dès que j'ai quelques chose d'écrit qui tienne, je vous le met. Ça peut prendre trois jours, comme trois mois. C'est regrettable….mais je dois dire que les reviews, ça me stimule incroyablement !

Bisous mille fois à tout ceux qui passent...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : tout est à moi !! J'ai enfin acheté les droits !!! Je rigole, c'est une blague (et un beau rêve…), tout est encore et toujours à cette…hem. Je me retiens. JKR.

Bon, comme vous l'avez constaté, c'est ce chapitre longuement attendu. Il est pas si bon que ça, en fait, j'espérais le faire mieux…Mais je suis pas toute puissante, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Au programme : Renouer avec la magie, et puis finalement, les méchants sont aussi de la partie…J'avoue, ça part un peu en n'importe nawak…

Chapitre seize.

« Mais c'est pas vrai !!! » Toute la salle commune des gryffondors, enfin, ceux qui restaient pendant les vacances, sursauta. « Roon !!! » Toute la salle commune se tourna vers le rouquin, qui, plongé dans un livre d'échec, faisait une partie contre lui-même. Ce même rouquin ne daigna pas bouger d'un pouce, et bougea son fou de trois cases vers une tour, qui sauta en couinant dans les bras d'un cavalier en voyant l'ennemi s'approcher si près.

« ROONN !!!J'ai besoin d'aide !!! »

Toujours pas de réponse. Le rouquin bougea son roi pour qu'il sorte de l'échec. La Reine adverse trépigna d'indignation.

« Mais c'est incroyable, faut vraiment tout faire toute seule, ici ! » Hermione apparu en haut des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Elle avait à la main un pot de peinture rouge. Elle poussa la table sur laquelle se trouvait l'échiquier, et se mit à la place. Elle tendit le pot à Ron.

« J'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. Faut te dire en quelle langue que j'ai besoin d'aide ? »

Ron loucha sur le pot de couleur, puis regarda Hermione, qui se dressait en face de lui. Il referma son livre, le posa à côté de lui en prenant soin de marquer la page, prit le pot, et l'ouvrit en un quinzième de seconde. (1)

« Enfin ! Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu quelqu'un d'aussi lent ! »

La gryffondor furax remonta dans son dortoir, et redescendit quelques secondes plus tard, avec son sac, une pile de livres, et son pot de peinture sur le sommet de cette pile. « Je t'attend dans quinze minutes, et t'as intérêt à être là ! »

Imperturbable, Ron prit une tour noir avec un pion blanc, récupérant la Reine. Le reste des élèves retourna à leurs occupations habituelles, comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione traçait d'un geste sûr et énergique une grande zone quadrillée de rouge sur toute la partie ouest de l'Irlande. Il y avait quatre drapeaux avec une tête de mort en plus sur le territoire du Royaume-Uni, et il y avait désormais cinq drapeaux rouges sur la côte de la France. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron entra rapidement et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il portait un Jean sombre et élimé, avec un polo gris et bleu. Il avait de grosses chaussures brunes et des chaussettes rouge et jaune étaient visibles par les jambes trop courtes de son pantalon.

Hermione, elle, avait laissé libre cours à sa fantaisie, et tout son uniforme, de ses chaussures à son serre-tête comportait un élément hautement « free-lance » au niveau du règlement. Tout d'abord, ses chaussures étaient une paire de bottines à talons laqués et très hauts. Elle portait une paire de bas blancs à motifs floraux ajourés. Sa jupe avait mystérieusement raccourci d'au moins dix centimètres, et son plissé s'était transformé en un froncé discret mais élégant. Elle portait par dessus sa chemise blanche un débardeur en tricot rouge à torsade, et ses cheveux étaient pratiquement retenus en une épaisse queue de cheval nouée avec un chiffon vert, avec des petits pères noëls.

« Alors ? »

Hermione virevolta, et son regard noir aurait envoyé le plus affirmé des mangemorts se cacher sous une table. « Alors quoi ?! »

Ron haussa des épaules, et feuilleta le calepin noir ouvert et posé sur un tabouret. « Ça avance, tu crois ?

- Pas un gramme. La stagnation complète.

- C'est embêtant.

- Bien_ sûr_ que c'est embêtant, Ron ! » Elle referma son pot de peinture d'un geste rageur. « Toutes ces années…Toutes ces années de recherche, tout ces morts…Et on avance _pas _!!

- Et Renée ? Tu l'as appelée, récemment ?

- Renée…Bah, à part s'occuper des fleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien nous dire de plus. Qui sait si elle n'est pas morte, depuis le temps.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était encore vivante.

- Par qui ?

- Ali.

- Ali t'as dit ça, vraiment ? Il est encore plus ermite qu'un ermite ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et la laissa tranquille. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, tandis que Hermione fulminait tranquillement dans son coin. Il prit une poignée de Poudre, et la jeta dans l'âtre en criant « La Haie. » Il plaça sa tête dans les flammes, et ce fut le silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressait, nettoyait ses vêtements, et concluait. « Bon. Renée est encore vivante, ça, c'est sûr. Elle sait où est Harry, aussi. Et puis, elle sait peut-être comment s'y prendre, mais il faut qu'elle apprenne à Harry à communiquer avec elle. »

Hermione leva un regard inquiet. « On est sûr ? Y a déjà eut trois morts, là-bas.

- Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Mais c'est réglé, de ce côté-là ?

- Oui. Te fais pas de soucis. C'est Harry, après tout. »

Mme Lirtel passa une main sur son tablier crasseux, et rangea sa truelle dans son panier. Elle se releva en grimaçant, et resta à regarder le grand massif d'arbrisseaux dont elle avait replacé les racines dans un tas de terreau frais. Elle eut un reniflement sonore, et passa une manche de drap usée sur son front cuivré maculé de sueur. Un oiseau translucide la dépassa et se posa joyeusement sur une branchette tarabiscotée. Elle eut un sourire étincelant, et se tourna vers son « petit bouchon ». Harry avançait, en grande conversation avec les deux fantômes du château.

Geoffroy de Malen Foy était le dernier de sa lignée à avoir vécu exclusivement en France. Il avait réussi à faire passer ses descendants en Angleterre, mais avait fini carbonisé sur le bûcher Inquisiteur d'une Église trop curieuse. D'où la coiffure assez ébouriffée du spectre. Le sujet de la conversation du grand homme avec l'adolescent et feu le parrain de ce même adolescent était de déterminer si l'usage de lancer des os de poulets par-dessus son épaule gauche portait bonheur, où si c'était juste un manque flagrant d'éducation correcte. Les avis divergeaient sérieusement, Harry maintenant que la coutume était très peu hygiénique, Sirius soutenant qu'elle était très rigolote, et Geoffroy défendant bec et ongle sa théorie du bonheur sur lancé culinaire.

Le garçon avait réveillé tout ses instincts de baby-sitter poule et pâtissière. Voir sa silhouette maigrichonne se promener d'un pas nonchalant sur l'herbe épaisse et lauréate de plusieurs concours la faisait invariablement penser à celle de Philippe lorsqu'il venait passer les vacances. La manière dont Harry mangeait à table la faisait penser à son petit et regretté Adrien, et le toupet avec lequel il entretenait des discussions sarcastiques avec Lucius la faisait penser au charme insolent de la somptueuse Sylvie.

Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas mi-tanguant mi-décidé, et l'attrapa rapidement par le bras. « Viens donc, mon bouchon, j'ai fait des cookies au chocolat que tu vas adorer. »

Harry commençait tout juste à se familiariser avec les sonorités françaises. Il savait marmonner quelques notions, bien que son accent liquéfié donne à chacun de ses mots une consonance assez exotique. Toutefois, les mots « cookies » et « chocolat » étaient assez proche de sa langue maternelle pour qu'il puisse déduire que cette femme ne lui voulait que du bien. Et quelques kilos en plus.

Il suivit donc Mme Lirtel d'un pas alerte, tandis que les deux fantômes partaient dans l'autre direction, changeant leur sujet de discussion aux enchantements mineurs mais intéressants à effectuer sur l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

La maison de Mme Lirtel rappelait un peu le Terrier à Harry. C'était une maison trapue avec un rez-de-chaussée et un étage, à demie enterrée dans le talus buissonnant des anciens remparts moyenâgeux. Il y avait un lourd toit d'ardoises grossièrement élaguées, et une cheminée carrée qui exhalait un souffle asthmatique de fumée cristalline. Seul l'étage avait des fenêtres, petites blessures brillantes de verre gondolé à vitraillage de plomb, aux volets ancestraux de bois autrefois peint en vert. D'énormes massifs de rhododendrons mauves et barbe à papa, avec d'immenses lauriers roses torsadés, réchauffaient les murs de pierre grisâtre de leur aplat de couleur cotonneux.

Harry suivit Mme Lirtel, et descendit un escalier pour entrer dans ce qui semblait être un minuscule vestibule. Elle lui fit signe de retirer ses chaussures et de mettre une paire de charentaises surdimensionnées, rembourrées de peau de mouton. Puis, elle le fit passer dans une pièce plus grande qui comptait dans le désordre, des livres, des miroirs, un canapé, des livres, une maquette du système solaire (pendue au plafond), un assortiment de photographies moldues et archaïques, des miroirs, deux fauteuils, des livres, un tapis pelucheux aux couleurs éclatantes mais dont on voyait la corde par endroit, des miroirs, et trois lampes en forme de lune.

Sparrow s'installa sur le sommet d'une mappemonde qui traînait dans un coin, et prenait la poussière.

Dans un angle se dressait un âtre de petites pierres noires, abritant un feu rougeoyant bienvenu dans cette fin frisquette de mois d'avril. Elle assit fermement son invité dans un fauteuil profond de velours côtelé et élimé, et disparu dans la troisième pièce qui constituait le rez de chaussée. Dans un angle, près de la porte par laquelle il était entré, il nota la présence d'un escalier de fer large et massif, qui perçait le plafond. A peine avait-il eut le temps de commencer son observation des lieux qu'elle revenait avec un petit tréteau verni, et un plateau d'argent jauni. Dessus, il y avait deux mugs de toutes les couleurs, une cafetière dont s'échappait le parfum célèbre et révélateur du _vrai_ chocolat chaud et onctueux, et une immense assiette blanche à la céramique craquelée sur laquelle elle avait empilé au bas mot pas moins de cent cookies au chocolat praliné. Harry sentit l'eau lui venir à la bouche.

« Tient mon bouchon, ça va te faire du bien. » Harry, sans le savoir, était de tout cœur d'accord avec elle.

Les pas du sorcier étaient longs, et anxieux. Pas que le sorcier l'aurait révélé à quiconque. Il se dirigeait rapidement dans le dédale inextricable du manoir que ses troupes venaient d'investir.

Les corridors poussiéreux ne semblaient pas avoir vu de présence humaine depuis plusieurs centenaires. Si la présence qu'ils avaient jadis abritée pouvait être qualifiée d'humaine. Voldemort tressaillit de dégoût.

Il finit par trouver la bibliothèque. Ce qui restait de livres, qui avaient été razziés part les habitants au moment de l'évacuation du château, s'était peu à peu métamorphosé en agglomérat moisi et pestilentiel. Bizarrement angoissé, il parcouru les multiples étalages, sondant les recoins poisseux de la lumière bourdonnante de sa baguette. Tout à coup, il les vit. Ils étaient là, ayant miraculeusement encore forme originale. Ils étaient sans doute protégés par un sortilège de conservation, car malgré les champignons blancs qui ornaient leur couverture, ils avaient l'air en bon état. Il y avait cinq livres, en tout. Voldemort métamorphosa un siège à partir d'un rat crevé, et se laissa tomber dans son somptueux fauteuil avec un volume à la main. Il le posa sur ses genoux, et avec milles précautions, il tourna le volet de la couverture. Celle-ci pivota, avec difficulté mais sans dommages, il y eut même un grincement de colle, comme en font les livres neufs. Doucement, presque tendrement, Voldemort débarrassa l'ouvrage de sa couche de prolifération parasite, et tourna les pages avec un semblant de tremblement d'émotion.

Enfin. Il les avait trouvés.

Un mangemort essoufflé déboula derrière son fauteuil, et s'aplati littéralement sur le sol devant lui. « Mon Maître, il n'a rien qui vit ici. Aucune créature vivante et réfléchie ne semble avoir pénétré en ce lieu depuis plusieurs siècles.

- Je sais tout cela ! cracha le Lord. Cesse d'énoncer l'évident. Va prévenir McNair et les Lestranges que nous changeons de Quartier Général. Je m'occuperais d'installer les boucliers dans quelques heures. D'ici là, qu'on m'ait préparé des appartements décents.

- Oui, mon Maître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Bouge ta misérable existence de ma vue !

- Oui mon Maître ! » Le mangemort se releva et couru vers la porte. Voldemort se ravisa un court instant. « Et dis à Lucius de me rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais ! »

Lucius s'avança d'un pas maîtrisé vers Voldemort. Il portait une longue robe noire de tissus luxueux, et une cape dont le capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête. Il portait aussi le masque blanc des troupes des ténèbres. Cependant, son identité était trahie par les longues mèches soyeuses de cheveux couleur platine.

« Lucius, notre quête touche à sa fin, j'ai trouvé les livres qui me sont nécessaires pour remédier définitivement aux problèmes que me pose Dumbledore.

- C'est une joie, mon Maître.

- Bien sûr que c'est une joie. » Voldemort s'était relevé, et avait reposé le livre sur une étagère. Un sourire cruellement joyeux flottait sur son visage. Il tourna son regard rubis vers son serviteur, et le jaugea du regard. « Et ce sont les informations que toi, mon plus fidèle des fidèles, m'a fait parvenir, qui ont mené à cette découverte. Je crois…oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. La fin de la guerre est proche, mon très cher serviteur, et pour fêter cela, je vais multiplier ton salaire par deux. »

Lucius faillit avaler de travers, et s'inclina jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses genoux touche le sol. « Mon Maître, ma reconnaissance est sans bornes. »

Harry se préparait à dormir. Il avait passé une chemise blanche, et se brossait les dents d'un geste énergique. Il avait de la mousse autour de la bouche, les cheveux en pétard, et les pieds nus. Dans sa tête, il avait le souvenir joyeux d'une fantastique ventrée de cookies au chocolat. Il retirait le couvre-lit d'une main, actionnant sa brosse à dent de l'autre, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers le double battant, et en ouvrit un.

Derrière, il y avait Lucius Malfoy.

L'homme portait une robe noire qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu, et une lourde cape de la même couleur. Il pointait résolument une baguette au milieu du front de l'adolescent. D'une poche de sa cape dépassait le haut d'un objet circulaire et blanc. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

Aucun ne sait combien de temps ils restèrent face à face, Harry louchant sur la baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux, et Lucius détaillant minutieusement le visage maculé de dentifrice, le manche jaune et vert de la brosse à dent, et les pieds maigres s'enfonçant dans la grosse fourrure qui couvrait le dallage froid.

Lucius ne savait pas trop qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire. Même si à première vu c'était simple. Voldemort venait de doubler ses honoraires, donc, du point de vue strictement monétaire, c'était Voldemort qui avait la priorité. Donc Potter devait soit :

1°) Mourir rapidement.

2°) Mourir lentement dans d'atroces souffrances.

3°) Être amené sur le champ à Voldemort (voir possibilité n°2)

Donc, Lucius, à peine rentré, avait prit la direction des appartements de Potter, sûr de n'être dérangé ni par Séverus, ni par Draco, ni par Mme Lirtel, ni par qui que ce soit, sachant pertinemment que les premiers étaient couchés, et peut-être endormis, et que les fantômes avaient pris la décision de remonter pour le Royaume-Uni pendant deux jours, histoire de ramener des nouvelles fraîches. De plus, Geoffroy voulait vérifier en chemin si il était vrai que les minis jupes parisiennes étaient plus courtes que celles de Londres.

Donc, Lucius pensait être parfaitement tranquille ce soir là, et pensait que ramener Potter à Voldemort ne poserait aucune difficulté.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à ce stupide gamin, qui n'avait même plus de pouvoirs magiques, qui le regardait avec ses yeux verts idiots avec la bouche pleine de dentifrice à là menthe.

Et il n'arrivait même pas à se décider à lancer son foutu sort de stupéfixion. Il devait se concentrer sur sa main pour ne pas qu'elle laisse tomber la baguette, il fallait qu'il se concentre pour ne pas détourner les yeux de ce regard vert si profondément et ingénument surprit.

Et puis Harry inclina la tête, comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux comprendre. Sparrow se percha à son endroit favori, sur le sommet de son crâne. Et puis Lucius laissa tout tomber.

Voldemort, le Ministère, Dumbledore, l'argent, la réputation, et la longue protection prodiguée par un avis jamais fixé, jamais définitif, toujours orienté par l'intérêt pécuniaire. Au diable tout cela. Ce gosse barbouillé de mousse blanche ne pouvait pas mourir ce soir.

Il y eu un petit cri dans le couloir, et Nerval apparu, comme ayant sentit le curieux désarroi de son maître. L'oiseau se posa sur un porte-torche vide ; et regarda les deux bizarres protagonistes de son œil flamboyant. Lucius baissa brusquement sa baguette, et dit avec un regard indulgent à Harry. « Non. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment la peine. »

Et il partit dans le couloir. Harry se pencha, et le regarda partir. Lorsque le blond eut disparut au coin du couloir, Harry leva les yeux vers Nerval, haussa les épaules, et tendit le bras. L'aigle se posa dessus, et, calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé, Harry referma la porte sombre sur son sommeil. Il ne réalisa sans doute jamais combien il était passé près de la mort, ce soir-là.

Bien loin de là, entre deux collines vertes et accidentées d'Irlande, il y avait une petite maison. Pour être honnête, c'était vraiment une petite maison toute bête, en pierre, peinte en rouge. Il y avait un toit en tuiles sombres un rez de chaussée et un ersatz de grenier. Le tour des fenêtres était vert, la porte était marron banal, et tout autour était planté une rangée de marguerites assez banales, elles aussi.

Dans la maison, il y avait un salon-bibliothèque-bureau-salle-à-manger-salle-de-jeu, une cuisine-laboratoire-salle-d'expérimentation-chambre-froide, une salle-de-bain-fumoir-toilettes-office-de-divination, une chambre-séchoir-coffre-fort-pièce-à-vivre, et au dessus, il y avait le grenier-salle-d'observation-pièce-de-réunion-poste-de-guet-lunette-astronomique, et un placard à balai où on mettait tout ce qui ne rentrait pas dans les autres pièces.

Pour le moment, la personne qui vivait dans cette maison somme toute modeste et pleine comme un œuf se trouvait dans son office de divination. Tout le sol était constitué d'une grande dalle de pierre vitreuse et carrée, mis à part pour le bout derrière la douche qui était carrelé, de couleur noire, sur laquelle était gravée une série mystérieuse d'embroglios symboliques.

Assis en tailleur sur la cuvette des toilettes, il y avait un homme. Il n'était ni jeune, ni vieux, ni beau, ni laid, et il n'était visiblement ni riche ni pauvre. Il jouait de la main droite avec une poignée d'osselets, soupesant mécaniquement leur masse. Il les fit passer dans sa main gauche, les agita, et les lança sur le carrelage. Les petits osselets brillants s'attachèrent les rayons de la lune, et se répandirent sur la surface noire. L'homme, toujours sur sa cuvette de toilette, sourit, et murmura plusieurs fois en fermant le poing : « Yes ! Yes ! Yes !...Ali, t'es le meilleur ! »

(1)Mon frère le fait toujours. Et ça m'éneeeeeeeerve…

Niahahahaaaa…ai-je attisé votre curiosité ? Ne protestez pas, vous en apprenez tout de même des masses, dans ce chapitre. En plus, il est extra-long ! (Plus de cinq pages Word !) Je vous présente donc deux nouveaux personnages. (Trois avec Geoffroy, qui lui, est la personnification de mon oncle. (Sauf que mon oncle n'a pas finit sur un bûcher, je vous rassure. Ou du moins, pas encore…))

Bref, n'oubliez pas, qu'à part pour la question « Comment tout cela va-t-il finir ? » je suis disponible et impatiente de répondre à vos interrogations. Je fais des gros Smacks à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, anonymes ou pas, et j'en fais par avance à ce qui m'en laisseront pour ce chapitre. (Même si c'est pour me faire remarquer le nombre de fautes d'orthographe que je fais, malgré le correcteur automatique. Quoique je crois que ce correcteur fait encore plus de fautes que moi…)

Bisous bisous

Tozi


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : nc, masc. Origine anglaise, de « to claim » : s'approprier, déclarer comme possession ; et « dis » négation anglo-saxonne. Décline toute possession, rétablit les propriétés originales d'un objet, œuvre, terrain, idée, concept. Ex : Le disclaimer stipulait que Tozi ne possédait en rien l'univers de Harry Potter, et que JKR seule était bénéficiaire de toute transactions sur l'œuvre ci-dessus citée.

Aaaah…Qu'est-ce qui faut pas inventer dans l'espoir de vous faire sourire, vraiment. Quand je lis certaines histoires, je me demande comment les auteurs peuvent avoir des idées si riches et diversifiées…

* * *

Chapitre 17

« Là, mon bouchon. Et puis tu mets le miroir comme ça. Maintenant, la lumière…Et voilà ! »

Harry sourit en voyant la clairière s'illuminer. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux le français, et passer du temps avec Mme Lirtel était bien plus distrayant. Elle lui expliquait comment utiliser les miroirs, en magie. Et puis la lumière, aussi.

Les miroirs du salon de Mme Lirtel avaient tous été regroupés dans le jardin. Ils étaient tous orientés dans un ordre très précis, et le plus grand de tous était tourné vers la lune qui apparaissait lentement de derrière les montagnes. L'atmosphère était suspendue, intemporelle. Le ciel étincelait d'étoiles, et la lumière laiteuse baignait le petit vallon de Dieu-malen d'un halo d'irréel humide et paisible.

Le rayon capté par le miroir passait successivement sur plusieurs filtres et était détourné par plusieurs miroirs. Le rayon arrivait sur une grande baguette de bois plantée dans le sol. Harry soupira. Il allait finalement pouvoir refaire de la magie. Un peu spéciale, mais elle avait l'air tellement plus rigolote que les autres. Et puis ça surprendrait Lucius, quand il rentrerait.

Il prit Sparrow entre des mains, tout doucement, et le posa sur la baguette. Le moineau ébouriffa ses plumes, et se dressa dans le faisceau lumineux. Mme Lirtel intercala un dernier filtre, et la lumière s'intensifia graduellement. Harry s'installa derrière la baguette, pour que la lumière qui traversait Sparrow baigne ses propres yeux.

La lumière continua à s'intensifier, si bien qu'on ne distingua plus Sparrow du rayon. Et puis tout s'arrêta. L'oiseau avait disparut. Harry cligna les yeux, qu'il avait tenu ouverts pendant toute la durée de l'expérience. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, le dos bien à plat, regardant les étoiles. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration, puis les rouvrit. Un rayon de lumière s'échappa de ses prunelles vertes, et se perdit dans le ciel. Harry soupira de bonheur.

* * *

« Levez-moi ce bras plus haut, jeune homme…Comment voulez vous garder votre équilibre avec cette position qui tient plus du pantin que de l'acrobate ?

_Vas-y, poussin !_

Allez mon bouchon !!!Plus haut le bras ! »

Harry tangua, battit désespérément de sa jambe libre, et puis finalement, leva le bras le plus haut qu'il pu, comme pour toucher le ciel. Sa jambe prit automatiquement la courbure parfaite, et son autre bras forma la fin de l'arabesque. Il ne sentait même plus le piquet sur lequel il tenait en équilibre, c'était dire. Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa du fantôme distingué sur sa droite. « Bon. Peut-être qu'on fera quelque chose de vous, alors. Maintenant, il s'agit de faire une rotation, suivi d'un changement de jambe. Pour ça…

Sylvie ! »

Pour le coup, Harry se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

Sur la pelouse miraculeusement épaisse malgré la sécheresse de la fin de printemps, il y avait un somptueux vieillard, assit sur une chaise flottante, qui se dirigeait vers eux. Harry ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais il avait entendu Draco parler du vieil homme avec son père. Mais l'aïeul ne sortait pour ainsi dire jamais de ses appartements. La chaise s'approcha plus près, et le vieil homme tendit une main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

« Merci monsieur.

Et bien mon enfant…Il me semble que tu commence à t'enrouer un peu…Va demander un thé au miel, aux cuisines. Mais aussi, Sylvie, quelle idée d'aller jouer au parc si tôt le matin.

Euh… »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Sirius, Geffroy et Mme Lirtel. Il n'avait absolument rien compris au français impeccable du vieil homme. Pourtant, il faisait beaucoup de progrès !!

Ce fut Lucius Malfoy, qui, semblait-il, y prenait beaucoup de plaisir, sauva une fois de plus la situation. En fait, il se matérialisa juste à côté de Harry. Presque sur les genoux de son père. Il reprit cependant promptement le contrôle de son centre de gravité, et évita la chute fatale et ridicule. « Tient ! Philippe ! Comme c'est poli à toi de passer nous rendre visite ! Il y a une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu, mon garçon.

Père…Bizarrement, la saison quoique sèche me paraît fraîche pour une promenade si matinale…

C'est bien ce que je disais à Sylvie…Elle commence à prendre froid. De plus, il me semblait bien qu'hier elle avait une petite mine… » Marmonna le vieux, avec un vague geste pour Harry. Lucius arqua un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. « Ramène nous donc à l'intérieur, c'est bientôt l'heure du breakfast. »

Avec un tremblement de sa baguette, Lucius les amena dans le salon d'hiver, qui, bien que le mois de mai soit sérieusement entamé, restait bien chauffé. Harry les regarda tous prendre place, avant de s'asseoir lui-même, à la requête du vieil homme, sur un fauteuil à la gauche de la chaise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a le monsieur ?

_ Il est malade. _

Merci, je m'en serais rendu compte. Pourquoi ?

_ Trop d'horreurs_

Oh, le pauvre.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il en avait été la victime…

* * *

_

Lucius poussait doucement la chaise dans les couloirs aux murs de pierres gigantesques. Son père n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la fin de sa tasse de thé. Mais pendant toute la période où il avait parlé, il avait appelé Harry « Sylvie ». Jamais encore ce n'était arrivé. Jamais encore son père n'avait donné le nom de sa sœur à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il poussa son père jusqu' à son salon, et le plaça près de sa bibliothèque. Il était sur le point de partir, quand son père le retint par la manche.

Le regard du vieil homme était très particulier. Il y avait un mélange de ce qu'il y avait habituellement, avec un peu plus de ce qu'on avait pas vu depuis des années. Son père le pris par les bras, et le fit se pencher devant lui, comme s'il voulait lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Lucius s'accroupit, pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Puis, le vieillard lui passa une main sur le visage, et eut un sourire difficile. « Lucius… »C'était un murmure, un souffle presque. Mais Lucius su qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. « Quel imbécile j'ai été…Oh…Anaïs !... Anaïs !... » Lucius se laissa attirer dans la seule étreinte que lui ai jamais donné son père. Il écouta les seuls mots que celui-ci prononça en sa présence.

Il laissa l'homme pleurer longtemps. C'était des sanglots puissants, minables et misérables, des sanglots d'un coupable, qui roulaient sur son épaule. Il écouta son père appeler sa mère, comme pour la faire surgir du sang de son fils. Lucius ferma les yeux, et posa une main sur le dos voûté où la colonne vertébrale formait comme une crête à travers le tissu. Il passa son bras sous celui de son père, pour lui rendre son étreinte, l'absoudre, et le laisser faire son deuil. Et puis il n'y eut plus de pleurs. Il y eut le silence, quelques minutes, et puis son père se releva, se redressa, et lâcha Lucius. Celui-ci resta quelques secondes baissé, et puis il vit dans les yeux de son père qu'il n'y aurait plus de changements. Son père eut un sourire un peu niais, comme à chaque fois, et il lui dit. « Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Philippe. Tu peux dire à Sylvie que si Lucius la dérange trop, elle peut utiliser la chambre de sa mère. Il faut qu'elle se repose, pour ne pas tomber malade, et je suis sûr que Juliette ne lui en voudrait pas… »

Lucius acquiesça, tourna les talons et sortit.

* * *

S'il y avait peu de choses qui étonnaient réellement le chef de la famille Malfoy – aka : Lucius – il y en avaient beaucoup qui motivaient son intérêt. Il avait pourtant du mal, depuis une semaine qu'il rentrait en France après son travail, à classer les activités du Survivant dans la catégorie « intéressantes » ou dans la catégorie « franchement bizarres ».

En effet. Le survivant avait mystérieusement réussi à réintégrer Sparrow à son métabolisme, et depuis, sous la houlette des trois personnes les plus surprenantes qui fussent – Geffroy de Malen Foy, Sirius Black, et Renée Lirtel (dont les origines sont très floues) – il suivait un entraînement des plus spectaculaires. Lucius devait admettre qu'il était impressionné par les progrès qu'il faisait, semblait-il, en un temps record.

Il observait justement le groupe disparate de vivants, de morts, et d'indécis, qui encourageait le garçon à enchaîner les saltos. La fin d'après midi de ce début Mai était clémente en lumière, et les longs rayons languissants venaient mourir dans le jardin, ensanglantant les fleurs roses des lauriers d'un éclat étincelant.

L'air était sec, encore, presque six semaines qu'il n'avait pas plu, et le ciel, à cheval entre l'indigo et l'azur, semblait promettre de longues journées ensoleillées. Dans l'heure qui précédait la mort du jour, Lucius sentait déjà monter du jardin la senteur sourde et sereine des soirées d'été interminables sous les falaises pourpres. (1)

A peine un mois à attendre, et Draco les rejoindrait. Sans doute qu'ils rentreraient en Angleterre au début du mois d'Août, pour éviter la nappe de chaleur étouffante post-équinoxe, et la vague de touristes qui envahissaient invariablement la contrée, sillonnant la montagne, sac au dos, pénétrant sans vergogne dans la propriété, pour profiter les grands arbres et des pelouses moelleuse pour un pique-nique. De toute manière, Geoffroy aimait bien être seul pour s'occuper de ses impertinents.

Lucius referma la fenêtre, et laissa retomber le lourd rideau sombre. Ses yeux peinèrent à se réhabituer à la pénombre de la pièce, mais il finit par distinguer la grande horloge. Il était presque sept heure, Mme Lirtel s'occuperait de faire rentrer Harry pour le dîner dans quelques minutes. Il soupira, et se dirigea vers les appartements de son père.

* * *

L'air était léger, cette fois là, quand il entra dans la bibliothèque de son père. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, et tout les rideaux était tirés.

Ou plutôt, toutes les fenêtre étaient en mille morceaux, et les rideaux à moitié arrachés claquaient dans la brise. Les livres étaient tous hors des armoires, et des centaines de pages volaient dans la pièce. Tout était détruit, comme par un ouragan furieux qui aurait tout dévasté. Lucius resta quelques secondes immobiles, entre l'atmosphère enfin détendue et le carnage qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il aperçut alors cinq livres soigneusement empilés sur la table, nets de tout dommages. Il s'approcha et en prit un dans ses mains. Le titre lui parut familier, mais il ne put se rappeler où il les avait déjà vus. Il se pencha pour en prendre un autre, et son regard fut attiré par un détail sombre.

Il se redressa, et tira violemment le cordon d'appel de service pendant le long de la première bibliothèque.

* * *

Draco Malfoy fronça les sourcils, et relâcha la tension dans ses épaules. Il apparut brusquement sur le mur de pierre du corridor de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas eu envie de passer l'après midi avec ses amis. Alors, quand il les avait entendu arriver, il s'était fondu dans le décor, et les avait regardé passer.

Il descendit cinq escaliers, et arriva à la porte qui gardait le bureau du sombre professeur de potion. Il frappa, et entra sans attendre de réponse.

L'homme était assit, magistral, sur un haut fauteuil de bois et de cuir sombre derrière une table ouvragée. Il portait une tenue noire, comme à son habitude, et ses cheveux étaient maintenus hors de son visage par un lien de coton gris. Il était courbé sur des parchemins étalés, avec deux livres ouverts dans un coin. La longue plume noire et fine parcourait rapidement la feuille, la couvrant de notes aigues.

Draco s'assit sur le fauteuil face au bureau, croisa les jambes, et observa le professeur.

Séverus était visiblement en train de travailler sur une potion encore au stade de la théorie. C'était donc un travail passionnant pour seulement une petite partie de la population sorcière. Il effectuait des opérations apparentées à celles effectuées en chimie chez les moldus, et n'entamait la phase expérimentale que s'il y avait une chance de réussite. Inutile de gâcher des ingrédients – et donc de l'argent – à patauger dans de vaines idées qu'on aurait pu éliminer en quelques secondes de paperasserie.

C'était aussi pour cela que Draco n'aimait pas beaucoup les cours de potions. Il se débrouillait très bien, son père l'avait beaucoup aidé pour cela, mais l'enseignement lui semblait un brin superficiel. Il n'aimait pas l'image que cela donnait des potions – un genre de tambouille grossière d'yeux de cafard et de bave d'escargots. Du fait de son entente avec le professeur, il savait que certaine des potions les plus simples, le filtre de Ratatinage, par exemple, avaient été conçue après des études théoriques s'étalant sur des volumes et des volumes de parchemins couverts de tableaux, diagrammes, opérations, équations…La finesse également. La délicatesse des ingrédients, des mesures, la rigueur extrême avec laquelle il fallait aborder le sujet, tout cela n'était plus au programme depuis longtemps.

Finalement, Snape leva les yeux, et se recula dans sont fauteuil. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit un mince dossier, et une épaisse enveloppe de parchemin velouté. Il donna l'enveloppe à Draco, qui vit qu'elle avait déjà été descellée. D'ailleurs, le nom à laquelle elle était adressée était celui de son professeur. Mais l'écriture était bien celle de son père. Il leva le regard vers Séverus.

« Draco, j'ai bien peur que ce soient de mauvaises nouvelles… »

* * *

Carolus Hermès Malfoy mourut dans la soirée du treize Mai 1996. Il avait 77 ans. Il était le père de trois enfants, Philippe Baal, Sylvie Sophie, et Adrien Lucius Malfoy âgés de respectivement vingt-deux, seize et treize ans, tous décédés, et d'un quatrième enfant, Lucius Malfoy, âgé de trente-huit ans, lui-même père de Draco Malfoy, seize ans. Il avait été marié à Juliette Malfoy, née Spencer, décédée quatre ans après la naissance de leur dernier enfant, Adrien. Il avait épousé en seconde noce Anaïs Malfoy, au nom de jeune fille inconnu, dont il avait eut le seul fils héritier de sa lignée, Lucius Malfoy.

Il était en son temps un grand partisan des arts occultes, et avait été écarté de la scène politique quinze ans après son second mariage, par peur de troubles psychologiques. Il avait été soupçonné du meurtre de ses trois premiers enfants, et de ses deux femmes. Cependant, les poursuites avaient rapidement été étouffées par son fils, après qu'un diagnostique psychiatrique sérieux ait été émis. Il avait été requis qu'il ne quitte pas la résidence française de la famille de son vivant.

La seule personne qui le pleura vraiment s'appelait Harry Potter.

Cela dit, Harry Potter ne savait de lui que ce qu'il avait pu apprendre en une demi-heure de discussion, peu de temps avant la mort même du trépassé.

* * *

(1)Fichtre, quelle belle phrase, comme dirait ma prof de français. (en quatrième, elle me mettait ça dans les marges de mes rédacs.) 

Bien !!! et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre …Je rigole !!! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de la série. Après, il y aura encore une ou deux séries pareilles. Après, il y a celle qui s'appelle « Les enfants de la Lumière. » Oui, je sais, c'est très original, comme titre, j'ai trouvé toute seule.

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui aimaient bien le papa de Lucius (tozi1 : Il y en a ?), mais j'avais besoin qu'il soit mort à des fins de scénario. ( Mais si, je vous jure, il y en a un…cherchez bien, voyons…) Pour l'entraînement de Harry, je suis désolée de ne pas entrer dans le détail, mais je pourrais y passer des chapitres, et ça serait gonflant. (pour vous ; comme vous l'avez remarqué, je peux blablater à propos de pas grand-chose pendant des heures…)En plus, ce sera tellement plus rigolo de tout découvrir dans la prochaine partie ! (Même si la fin du prochain chapitre est, à mon avis, assez sadique. Elle vous donne la moitié, et vous dit au revoir.)

J'aime toujours les reviews (mais comme j'en ai reçu très peu pour mon dernier chapitre, j'ai bien peur de ne plus être assez motivée pour la deuxième série. Moi ? du chantage ? Mais je ne connais pas le sens de ce mot !)

Allez, bisous à tous !

Tozi


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Rien a moua…Tout est à JKR (et a des petites sociétés, du style Warner Brothers…)

Et bien voilà. Je crois que ce chapitre va être la révélation d'un grand pan de l'histoire de Lucius, et de la famille Malfoy en général. J'ai reçu pas mal de questions sur eux, du coup, j'ai remanié ce chapitre pour qu'il colle en dernier chapitre de la série. (Normalement, il était sensé être le premier de la prochaine.)

* * *

Anaïs Malfoy s'engouffra dans la pièce sombre, et claqua fermement la porte derrière elle. Elle la verrouilla après avoir vérifié que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes dans le couloir. Elle jeta plusieurs sorts, et éteignit les lumières dans la pièce. A tâtons elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Elle trouva la petite forme tremblante qui s'était réfugiée là. Elle s'accroupit à même le sol de pierre.

La forme bougea, et se cramponna à elle. Elle plaqua la tête de son fils contre son sein, et posa ses lèvres sur le petit front lisse. Lucius se tortilla pour avoir une meilleure prise à ses vêtements. Il enfoui son corps contre le sien, comme pour retourner à l'intérieur. Anaïs ferma les yeux, et pria furtivement pour que Carolus ne les trouve pas avant de s'être calmé. Lucius renifla. « Maman…Il fait noir… » Elle se baissa rapidement sur lui, et serra son petit corps plus fort contre elle, en plaquant un baiser supplémentaire sur son front. « Chhht…Je suis là, mon petit…Je ne pars pas. » Lucius gigota, et agrippa son col. « Ai peur… »

Anaïs ferma les yeux, et le berça un peu contre elle. Elle prit une longue inspiration, et grava dans sa mémoire le souvenir de ce corps pressé contre le sien ; avec la petite respiration fragile qui soufflait dans son cou. « N'ai pas peur, Lucius…Maman est là…Elle ne part pas. »

* * *

Elle l'entendit renifler, et se demanda combien de temps était passé.

« Maman…Où Syvie ? Où Adie ? Où Ippil ? Où Mam Litel ? »

Anaïs eut peur, de nouveau. Elle raffermit son étreinte. « Maman ne sait pas, Lucius…Maman espère qu'ils vont bien… »

* * *

Dans son petit esprit, presque encore à l'état fœtal, Lucius ne pouvait qu'avoir peur. Il enfoui son visage de nouveau dans la gorge chaude et odorante de sa Maman, et ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il pu, en croyant très fort que c'était un méchant rêve. Où était Syvie ? Elle, elle pouvait les protéger, Maman et lui. Adie, il pouvait pas…

Il y eut un grand tremblement dans la maison, et il sentit sa Maman trembler aussi. Il était terrifié, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer. Surtout, ne pas pleurer. Maman avait déjà l'air si inquiète… Lucius n'émit qu'un petit geignement, puis un reniflement, et il cacha les deux larmes qui lui échappèrent dans le cou de Maman. « Chhht…Mon petit…Tu es si courageux. » Lucius renifla de nouveau, et refoula les autres larmes. Il ne fallait pas pleurer. Le message était si paniqué qu'il en devenait tangible. _Il ne fallait pas faire de bruit !!_

Ils entendirent des pas, passer devant la porte. Ils se tendirent si fort tout les deux qu'ils arrêtèrent de respirer. Lucius devenait fou de terreur. Il était si immobile qu'Anaïs, qui le serrait dans ses bras aurait pu le prendre pour une statue. Les pas dépassèrent la porte sans que la personne ait même essayé de l'ouvrir. Le son s'évanouit, disparut. Lucius sentit tout les muscles de son corps se relâcher. Et il sentit des petites gouttes chaudes couler entre ses jambes.

Il eut un nouveau sanglot. « Maman…mou…snirfl… »Le murmure humilié était presque imperceptible. Anaïs eut un geste de la main, et l'accident ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Lucius, frustré de ne pas s'être contrôlé, se blottit contre elle. Des larmes silencieuses de colère coulaient le long de ses joues. « Chhht. Lucius…C'est pas grave…C'est normal. Tu es si courageux, mon petit…Ce n'est pas grave. »

Et puis, Anaïs eut un horrible sentiment. Comme si elle allait vomir. Ou pire, même, comme si un Lien allait se briser. « Non… » _Non ! Pas la dernière !!!Non !_

Elle plaqua ses mains bien à plat sur les oreilles de son fils, quelques centièmes de secondes avant le cri déchirant. Avant tout ce qui semblait d'horreur. Il fallait qu'il ignore…Encore quelques petites années. Oh, Sylvie…

Quelques secondes, et les longs sanglots. La douleur dans les cris de la voix à peine adulte…Et encore un cri horrible. Mais le Lien avait de toute manière été rompu. Sylvie… et Adrien.

« Je vous en supplie, par toute les lumières de l'espace, faite qu'il se calme avant qu'il ne nous trouve…Avant qu'il ne trouve mon fils… »

Sa prière, à peine murmurée, fut perdue. De nouveau, le silence régna dans la maison.

* * *

Ils restèrent dans cette salle deux longs jours. Elle n'osait pas sortir. Ils n'entendaient rien, et il était impossible de dire si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle avait transformé quelques petites chose en aliments, et il y avait un coin où il y avait une évacuation pour les eaux…Anaïs n'avait pas fait attention dans quelle salle ils étaient. Elle s'était enfuie dans le dédale souterrain, et elle avait scellé la porte du premier cachot qu'elle avait trouvé.

Après deux jours, Renée vint les chercher. Elle avait des cernes sous ses yeux amicaux, et son chignon était un peu moins ordonné que d'habitude. Elle se précipita vers elle. « Oh…Madame. Nous étions si inquiets…

- Est-ce que…Est-ce que c'est toujours dangereux, dehors ?

- Non, c'est bon…Mais, oh, Madame…Madame…Les pauvres enfants…Mon petit Adrien…Ma belle Sylvie…

- Maman ?...Où Adie ? Où Syvie ? »

* * *

Ce devait être un des tout premiers souvenirs conscients de Lucius. La nuit horrible où ils étaient restés, sa mère et lui, impuissants.

Une nuit mémorable. Le Vendredi treize Mars 1961, Adrien et Sylvie Malfoy disparurent et furent enterrés côte à côte dans le petit cimetière familial de Dieu-Malen. Anaïs Malfoy, à partir de cette date, fit chambre à part de son époux, et déménagea dans des appartements limitrophes de ceux de son jeune fils. Elle y demeura jusqu'à sa propre disparition, treize ans plus tard.

Lucius Malfoy n'oublia jamais, en plus des évènements, la peur viscérale qu'il avait éprouvé à l'égard de son père cette nuit là. Il n'oublia jamais l'inquiétude de sa mère, le tremblement de sa poitrine, ses mains crispées autour de son corps, les genoux remontés contre son dos, et le petits cocon de chaleur paniquée où il avait passé les trois jours qui avaient suivi la mort de sa sœur et de son frère.

Philippe Malfoy, absent pendant cette période, ne revint qu'à temps pour l'enterrement des deux enfants. Il s'entretint un très long moment avec Anaïs après la cérémonie, et prit soin de Lucius pendant les cinq courtes années qui précédèrent sa propre mort.

* * *

C'était encore le souvenir le plus vif dans l'esprit de Lucius Malfoy, alors qu'il enterrait son père.

Il regarda son fils, Draco, qui suivait du regard le cercueil descendu en terre de sous son capuchon noir. Était-ce une bonne chose, que d'avoir eu ce fils, de l'avoir chéri, et de l'impliquer autant dans les affaires politiques du moment ? Avait-il le droit de transformer si tôt sa vie d'enfant en une vie d'adulte, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui avait porté, et tout le respect et l'obéissance qui lui étaient retournés?

Il jeta un regard au Survivant, qui ; tristement, vérifiait que les fleurs qu'il avait apporté étaient bien arrangées. Avaient-ils le droit de laisser cette guerre reposer sur les épaules si fragiles d'un enfant, sans lui offrir de soutient suffisant pour combler le vide laissé par toute une famille?

Certainement pas.

Les enfants, peu importe combien ils semblaient graves et responsables, ne devraient même pas s'apercevoir qu'il y a une guerre.

Lucius réprima une vague d'amertume, et se retira rapidement de l'assemblée. Il se dirigea doucement vers la tombe de sa femme. Inutile d'être hypocrite avec soi-même, il ne pleurerait pas son père. Le fait qu'il soit mort ne lui semblait même pas triste.

_Surtout, qu'après tout, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus…_

C'est un sujet qui vous est cher, visiblement.

_Bah. C'est plutôt pratique d'être mort, en fin de compte. Savez vous que vous avez raté la pendaison de crémaillère de chez Voldy ?_

J'en suis confus. C'est pourtant un évènement social des plus importants.

_Je suis d'accord avec vous. C'était une très belle fête. Bien sûr, je serais incapable de retrouver le château, puisque j'y étais arrivé totalement par hasard, et qu'il est incartable. _

C'est vrai. C'est aussi pour cela que nous avons eu tant de mal à le trouver.

_Face de serpent semblait extatique, ce soir-là. Il a dit quelque chose à Bellatrix à propos de livres dont la lecture avançait bien et-_

Nom de…

Lucius se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi stupide, aussi aveugle, quand tout lui hurlait dans la figure que les livres laissés sur la table lui disaient quelque chose, et que ce quelque chose n'était pas sans rapport avec le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui montaient jusqu'au fumoir de son père, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en attrapant le premier livre.

Ils étaient en bien meilleur état que ceux du Lord. Et ils semblaient paradoxalement un tantinet plus vieux. La couverture était faite d'une reliure de cuir sur bois, et doré finement. Le relief ciselé représentait un grand cercle et un carré avec un homme dessiné dedans. Il reconnut brièvement une oeuvre moldue, L'homme de Vitruve. Il ouvrit, et parcourut la première page, avec le titre.

« Premier tome, l'Apprentissage. »

La soirée s'annonçait studieuse.

_**« A toi qui ouvre ce livre, apprend ce message tel qu'il est, devient par la connaissance un membre de la glorieuse famille des enfants de la lumière. Voici pour ton esprit sa nourriture première, l'essence de tout chose qu'il te faut trouver et garder… »

* * *

**_

Bien loin de là, dans un sombre château, un sombre magicien terminait la lecture du premier des cinq livres qu'il avait découvert dans la bibliothèque. En vérité, les nouvelles étaient assez bonnes. Peu importe ce que contenaient les autre volumes, il savait à présent que la solution pour rendre finalement le pouvoir étaient bien plus difficile à obtenir que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Notamment du fait que cette solution était transmise oralement, et ne devait jamais être écrite.

Paradoxalement, il semblait pourtant que _pour une fois _le destin ait fini par décider d'accorder un peu de chance au Seigneur des ténèbres. Une liste des personnes possédant la solution était donnée dans le livre, automatiquement mise à jour.

D'humeur assez enthousiaste, état hautement improbable – ce n'était après tout pas tout les jours que le destin lui souriait – il ouvrit le dernier livre, vers les dernières pages.

Les derniers Gardien du Secret étaient visiblement peu nombreux par génération, et la dernière génération comptait, pour les deux pages qu'il avait déjà parcourut, des personnes décédée depuis au moins trente ans. Voldemort, impatiemment, et déjà un peu inquiet, tourna rapidement les pages pour arriver à un dernier nom.

Ce fut sans doute le cri de fureur le plus terrifiant et le plus glacé qui parcourut jamais le château abandonné. Il était si perçant et si effrayant qu'il fallut attendre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir observer des animaux de nouveau dans la région. Voldemort était dans une rage folle. Il déchira le dernier volume jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un tas de confetti. Les étagères autour de lui prirent brusquement feu, et les rares fenêtres encore entières virent leur dernière seconde arriver – et puis plus rien. La seule chose qui pouvait encore s'imposer dans l'esprit dérangé de Voldemort fut l'identité des deux derniers Gardiens.

Des Gardiens qu'il avait pratiquement assassinés de sa propre main.

Sylvie Sophie Malfoy et Anaïs Malfoy née de Baline.

* * *

Le désagrément, quand on est un Lord Noir colérique avec des crises de colère impressionnantes et dévastatrices, c'est qu'on commet parfois des dommages irréparable à certaines choses très utiles. Le dernier volume d'une pentalogie millénaire, par exemple. Qui se trouve être, comme par hasard, une liste à mise à jour automatique des personnes indispensable à l'accession au pouvoir total, mondial, interplanétaire etc…. Comme Voldemort avait réduit cette liste à néant, il ne vit pas s'inscrire, tout au bas de la dernière page, le nom de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Draco regarda son père par la porte, et soupira. Et le revoilà plongé dans ses livres. Ce n'était pas une vie, ça. Il descendit dehors, et observa Harry qui enchaînait les flips arrière sur le gazon.

Enfin. Les choses allaient se mettre à bouger, un peu. Le Survivant avait retrouvé la forme, son père l'appétit, et son grand-père ses ancêtres. En un an, ce n'était pas une mauvaise performance….

* * *

Et voilà. Je vous prie de comprendre, malgré votre fureur légitime, que si vous me tuez maintenant, vous n'aurez jamais la suite. Et même si ce ne serait pas une grosse perte, j'espère que cela contrarierait quelques personne. (Non? Vraiment personne?)

A la prochaine.


End file.
